In the Blink of an Eye
by Alatariel Singollo
Summary: A singer who is not what she seems wakes up in Middle Earth and learns things she never knew were possible. Warning:MarySueish, tenth walker, and a Legomance. Don't like? Don't read. !On Long-Term Hiatus Until Further Notice, See Bio for More Info!
1. A World in Shambles

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the places, things, characters, races, or creatures that Tolkien has created. Hail the mighty Tolkien. bows I do however own Adriane, Shane, Nick, Justin, and both songs in this chapter. Yes, you heard right, I wrote both these songs. If you like one of them and want to use it somewhere, please ask me first. I want to know how and where you will use it so I know it isn't being abused. Not that I think you guys would do that, but just a precaution, so bear with me. Story time!

Chapter 1: A World in Shambles

Adriane Charday sat tuning her guitar, getting ready to perform for one of the many gigs her band, Essence of Truth, had gotten. She was the lead singer and guitarist, while her three guy friends, Shane, Nick, and Justin, played bass, drums and second guitar.

She finished her tuning and went to check the mirror to make sure her eyeliner hadn't smudged. She sighed as she ran a brush through her waist-length bronze hair. She examined herself in the mirror. Her chocolate brown eyes stared back at her. With a last swipe of eyeliner she deemed herself ready.

She motioned to her band, who was all set up, to turn up the mic. Nick, the drummer, was also in charge of sound and volume and such. He nodded at her and she walked on stage.

"This song is one I wrote to get people to realize that just being different isn't a bad thing and that we shouldn't have to follow some type of unwritten laws governing our personalities. One, two, and three..." She nodded at her band and a catchy, guitar-heavy beat sprang to life and she sang:

"_There's a voice inside me_

_That's shouting to be heard_

_Why won't you hear me (hear me)_

_Hear what I have to say_

_About this world full of lies and hate_

_How can we live _

_With all this coldness?_

_But I won't give in (won't give in)_

_To what everyone wants from me_

_I'll still be me, no matter what._

_There seems to be this model_

_That everyone should follow_

_But not me_

_I'm not afraid to yell_

_At the top of my lungs_

_If you want to bring me down_

_Go ahead and try_

_I'm strong enough to handle_

_That not everyone will love me_

_For what I am_

_I can't please everyone._

_But I sure as hell _

_Can please myself_

_If you can't be happy with me_

_As I am_

_That's your problem_

_There seems to be this model_

_That everyone should follow_

_But not me_

_I won't wait around _

_For people to make _

_My decisions for me._

_There used to be a time_

_When I would do _

_Anything and everything_

_Anyone asked me to._

_But I got tired _

_Of being the one to get hurt. _

_There seems to be this model _

_That everyone should follow_

_But not me_

_Can't everyone see_

_What's wrong with _

_That model?_

_That model is too perfect_

_And underneath it all_

_There is hate_

_Jealousy_

_Coldness_

_Cruelty_

_Indifference_

_I'm not like that_

_I may be hard _

_To get over_

_I may have a hard exterior_

_But sometimes all I want_

_Is to lie down and cry._

_But I know that all the cruelness of this world_

_Will devour me_

_If I dared_

_To let my walls down._

_Before I go_

_One last word_

_Of advice_

_Never change."_

Gasping, Adriane finished the song and then heard applause from the room full of viewers. They had managed to get a gig at the most popular hang-out in the mall, a bar/restaurant with a stage. Tonight the whole place was filled.

As Adriane geared up for the next song, she thought about her choice to drop out of college and perform full-time. She had finally decided that she was happiest when performing and hoped to make a living out of it. Right now she and her band were traveling, looking for work opportunities. They had managed to get enough money from local performances to buy a tour bus with room for their equipment and room to live, as well. She missed her family, but they had been furious when she had made her choice. Her dad was a perfectionist and had a degree in physics and had always expected the most from his kids, no matter what it took. As far as she knew, they didn't miss her one bit.

She pushed these thoughts away and performed 3 more songs before thanking everyone for listening and packing up to leave.

A man in the corner, about the age of Adriane, who was 21, watched her as she helped her band pack up. She was no doubt the prettiest girl he had ever seen. His eyes glinted with lust as he looked her over. She was about 5'7 and had and almost flawless figure, graceful in every aspect.

Adriane noticed uneasily that there was a guy in the corner who was eyeing her more than was necessary. She quickened her pace at storing guitars in their cases and unhooking wires. She had had guys hit on her before, and she did not intend to repeat the process. She started to think over what had happened last spring..._No! _she thought fiercely, _I will not spare that jerk one more thought after what he did to me! Not one more! I promised myself I would get over him._ So deep in thought had she been that she didn't notice the young man who had been watching her come up and stand there as she worked.

She glared up at him hotly, knowing what was coming. "What?"

The guy cleared his throat and said, "Did it hurt?"

Adriane rolled her eyes, _this is the lamest pick-up line_, but went along with it anyway. "Did what hurt?"

He was grinning madly by now. "When you fell from Heaven?"

Adriane rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look, I don't want any trouble. But I'm not interested in whatever you're offering, so forget it!"

The man's eyes flashed angrily at her words. "Not looking for trouble, huh? Well, trouble is what you just might get."

Shane had noticed that Adriane was looking real pissed at the guy who was now stepping closer to her. He had seen men hit on her and he didn't like to see his best friend abused like that. He walked up to the pair and pushed the guy away with one finger. "She said she wasn't interested, now back off!"

With one last venomous look at Adriane, the young man stalked off. Adriane looked at Shane thankfully. "Thanks." She gave her friend a hug.

That was one of the things Shane liked most about Adriane. She could be so strong one moment and then so kind and sweet the next. But that was only if you got to know her. He held her without refusal. He knew she had been through a lot. But he also knew that he was not the right one for her. He longed to see her find someone who understood her as he did who she could have romantic interests in, but she seemed to be pulling away from most other people she didn't already know.

Before he could ponder any further, Nick came up and told them they were all packed up and ready to leave.

Once on the bus they drove to the nearest campsite and parked the bus for the night. Adriane enjoyed it when they had a proper campsite like this, with trees all around and a place to build a fire. She remembered back home where there had been a forest as her backyard. As a child she would climb the trees and sit in them to revel in the beauty of it.

Adriane fiddled with a ring on her right pinky finger as she sat by the fire next to the bus. She smiled as she remembered the day she had found it in a bird's nest. It was silver, she guessed, but it never tarnished and never gave her finger a black ring from residue. It was a plain band with a flat circle of metal set into it. On the flat circle had been carved a curious symbol, looking a bit like a bird or a dragon. She had no idea what it meant, but she loved it dearly, as it was the only thing she had to remind her of nature while she was on the road.

Adriane walked up to Shane. "I'm going to spend the night in the forest," she said.

Shane didn't question her as he knew she was very experienced in the ways of nature. She had taken archery and fencing lessons when she was in high school, and won a few tournaments.

Adriane went in the bus to get her backpack only to find Nick and Justin eating like pigs. _Men, _thought Adriane. _Nothing comes between them and their food._ She took her back pack and packed a few necessities: a few packs of broth to make soup with, a jug of water to boil over her fire to put the broth in, a pack of dried vegetables and chicken to put in the broth, a few rolls and some butter; that would be her dinner; a few granola bars and some dried fruit; that would be her breakfast. At the last second she decided to put in a bar of chocolate for some late snacking. She then placed her CD player and her favorite CDs in the pack, along with some extra batteries. She also packed her Lord of the Rings book, which had all three books in 1, not to read necessarily, she had already read it and seen the movies, but she just liked to go over it and its appendices to refresh her memory. She put a brush, some makeup, some soap, her toothbrush, and her toothpaste in the smaller compartment. _I may not be a girly-girl, but I like to keep myself clean,_ she thought to herself to justify her need of toiletries. She also packed a small first aid kit, just in case. _Better safe than sorry._

On a last thought, she went in her closet and took out her beautiful sword she had gotten for her 17th birthday. Its scabbard had flowing wolves with and intricate pattern embossed into the leather over the metal of it. The hilt was encrusted with black opals around the base, something she wished her great-grandma hadn't paid to have put on. They were very expensive. There was a leather grip on the hilt, too, and the grooves meant for the fingers fit hers perfectly. The blade itself had runes in her native language, Cherokee, engraved on it. Now, she looked nothing like a Native American, she looked like a normal white teenager, but her family had strong roots from the Cherokee. She had asked her great-grandma what the runes said, and she had told her it said: "Wolf-Child, the Warrior, do not fear love. Fear instead to live a life of loneliness." She had often wondered at their meaning when she was younger, but after what had happened recently, she knew what they meant. They meant she could not be afraid to love again. She had to love as if she'd never been hurt. And she honestly didn't know if she could do that.

She pushed away these thoughts and buckled the sword around her waist. She wanted to practice. She barely ever had time to practice anymore. She brought her acoustic guitar with her, in its case it was easy to sling over her shoulder. She decided against bringing her bow, as she already had enough to carry with her backpack, guitar, and her bedroll. She walked out of the bus with her backpack on one shoulder, her guitar on the other, and her bedroll in her arms.

"Hey, Adriane, are you moving out or something?" Justin joked

"No, I'm just camping out tonight so I can get away form you pigs eating out the whole bus!" she laughed, punching him playfully.

Once outside, she said goodbye to Shane who was still sitting at the fire, and grabbed some matches for the fire she would build once she found a good spot where she could see the stars. She waved as she walked off into the forest.

After walking for about a half-hour, she came upon a clearing where there were only a few rocks forming a rough circle with no trees to block her view of the stars. She could no longer see the glow of Shane's fire, or smell the smoke. All around her were trees and the smell of damp earth

She put her things down and cleared and area to start a fire. She found some tinder in her backpack, set it on the ground, and then went looking for some wood. After finding some fair sized pieces, she went back to her campsite. She lit the tinder, which burned readily, and then added the bigger pieces of wood, until she had a good sized fire.

She shivered and found herself wishing she had brought a jacket. It was in the middle of fall in Wyoming, but she hadn't expected it to be this cold. She was wearing her favorite jeans that were almost black and an Evanescence shirt under a black hoodie with a red A in calligraphy script on the front.

She built up the fire a bit more to keep herself warm and then set took some strong sticks to make a spit over the fire and hang the pot she had brought on. After it was boiling, she put in the a few cubes of chicken broth in and dissolved them. Then she put in the pack of dried veggies and chicken and noodles. She let it boil for five minutes before taking it off the fire. She smiled. It was just enough for her. Letting it cool, she ate right out of the pan because she had forgotten a bowl. After it was gone, she took out the rolls and butter and ate them as well.

Feeling full, she washed out the pot with some of her water and re-packed it. A good melody for a song popped into her head and began forming. Now all she needed was words. She picked up her guitar and strummed a haunting melody and sang from her heart:

"_In this world of pain and doubt_

_I don't feel at home._

_I don't belong here_

_So where do I go?_

_How do I live_

_In a place so cold?_

_I'm falling forever_

_My emotions confusing me_

_More than ever._

_I'm drowning_

_In a sea of pain._

_I don't know who to turn to._

_Please help me_

_Find where I belong._

_My world is dark and grey._

_Help me find the light._

_Lead me _

_To my destiny._

_I lie inside myself_

_Afraid to come out._

_Help me find a place _

_Where I can be accepted._

_My soul cries out _

_To all the powers_

_In all corners of the world_

_And beyond._

_Lift me up _

_In your arms _

_And keep me safe. _

_Help me _

_Find my own world."_

Tears streamed down her face as she sang what she had been longing to admit for a long time. She didn't belong here. Even though she had friends and family, she still didn't feel at home in this rapid chaos called reality. People could be so cruel. People had forgotten that there can be a different way to live that doesn't involve drinking away your pain. Her heart longed for the simple things, things she had tried for so long to get out of her life, but just couldn't seem to find.

She pushed away all the negative thoughts and forced herself to stop crying. She never liked crying, and hated being seen as weak, but she just couldn't help it sometimes. She put her guitar away and took out her journal and wrote down the lyrics to remember them.

She then unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down as close to the fire as she could get without being too close for comfort. She decided to practice her swordplay in the morning. She fell asleep to the sound of soft singing from afar in a language she recognized as Cherokee. But so tired was she that she didn't think about why she heard the singing. It was so soothing that she could not think. She just fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Adriane awoke to a bright sun. She sat up and saw the rocks around her, same as before, and recognized her backpack and guitar and sword, and her fire was in the same place. But she could not deny the fact that she was not in the same forest she had been in before. She was in a field of dry grasses; very different from the lush green grass she had fallen asleep on last night. Being the practical person she was, she reached the conclusion to not panic. She tried to remember what had happened while she was in her bedroll. The only thing she could bring to mind was a beautiful, haunting song in Cherokee, and she vaguely remembered seeing a flash of white light before falling asleep. 

It was beyond her what could have happened, but from what she could gather, the song she had sung last night had stirred her ancestors to help her. Although she had no idea where she was, she trusted her ancestors to keep her safe. Adriane wholly believed that there could be other worlds out there, other dimensions. She had asked for help, and now that she had gotten it, she couldn't really ask them to take it back.

She decided to go on with her day and try to find some sort of civilization, because from what she could see, she was in the middle of a hilly, grassy, plain with some rocks and she could see mountains very close. Luckily she had packed extra just in case she decided to stay later in the forest. She ate a granola bar and some dried fruit, saving the rest for later if she needed it.

She took out her sword and started her drills she had memorized. Her body went into auto-drive, lunging and blocking and parrying with an invisible partner. She swung it around in practiced gestures of half circles and twists.

So absorbed was she in her practice that she didn't notice the group of people approaching her.


	2. Meeting the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I own none of the races, places, characters, things, or creatures created by Tolkien. Hail the mighty Tolkien. I own Adriane. Yes, I know, it's weird to update twice in one day, but I was just having a lucky day today, I had so much fun writing this. Please review!

Legolas was the first to spot the unfamiliar figure in the distance. He told his companions that he could see someone in the distance and to be on their guard. Aragorn wondered who would be out this far into the nothingness that was between Rivendell and the Misty Mountains. Once he, too, could see the figure, he was astonished when he saw the figure wielded a sword. When the person spun and blocked, he saw hair fan out behind and he guessed it was a lady, but why she was there was lost to him.

He noticed that Legolas had a threatening look on his face and had his bow out and was preparing to aim.

"No! Can't you see? It is a lady. She could mean us no harm." Aragorn argued.

Legolas looked unsure but put his arrow away, but kept his bow out just in case. His elven eyes could see a silver aura about that woman, pulsing with power.

The hobbits looked at each other uneasily and Gimli muttered something about elves and their tempers.

As they came closer, they realized that she did not know they were there. When they were about five yards away, Gandalf called out to her.

"Milady, why are you out here in such times?"

Adriane was jerked out of her concentration by a voice. She spun around to face where it had come from. Before practicing she had taken off her hoodie to get a better range of motion and now only had on her light blue Evanescence tank top with laces on the sleeves. She spun around to find herself facing a whole company of men. Or mostly men. It was clear by their height that at least four of them could be men. The other five were too short to be men, but she could tell they were not children either.

When the lady turned around, the whole company was taken by surprise as her hair whipped about her. Her face held the fiercest look they had ever seen on a woman, especially one who was young as this.

Legolas could immediately tell that she was mortal. But he could feel waves of power he had never felt before radiating off her. There was a fire in her eyes that was remarkably fierce. The laces of her top mingled with her waist-length hair as the wind whipped them around. She had a delicate nose and large brown eyes with a full mouth that had a soft red to it. The thing he found most curious about her, besides her clothing, was the fact that she had some sort of black charcoal or cosmetic around her eyes.

Out of respect, and to show she meant no harm, Adriane sheathed her sword and nodded to the tall man with a gray beard that had addressed her.

"I could ask you the same thing, sir." replied Adriane truthfully.

The whole company seemed to be taken aback by her boldness in addressing the Wizard.

Gandalf seemed amused by her cleverness. "Aye, but I asked you first. Do you care to give us an explanation as to why you are here, right in our path, between Rivendell and the Misty Mountains?"

Adriane walked forward to close that five yard gap that was between them. "Gladly. In truth I do not know why I am here. Not so long ago I was in my own world. But now, judging by the names of the places you have just mentioned, I am in Middle-Earth, correct?"

The words 'my own world' seemed to distance the group even more from her. But Gandalf was not surprised that there might be other worlds out there. He nodded and proceeded to question her.

"Yes. But in that case, where do you hail from and what beings dwell there?"

Adriane sighed. By this time she had well figured out that she had stumbled upon the Fellowship. Of course they would know nothing of her world.

"I come from a place called Earth, just plain Earth, and in my world there are only men, no elves of hobbits or dwarves or creatures such as orcs and trolls. My country is called The United States of America."

At the mention of there being no hobbits elves or dwarves, the corresponding members of the Fellowship looked insulted, but stayed their ground.

Aragorn stepped forward and clasped her on the shoulder in an act of friendship.

"You may travel with us, if you do not know where to go."

Boromir looked on in disapproval, obviously against having a she-elf on this quest. Legolas shot him a look of warning. If she had nowhere to go, they could not just leave her on her own.

To the company's surprise, she shied away from his touch. But she nodded in acceptance and set about gathering her things. She rolled up her bedroll and packed her backpack with her food supplies and personals. She knew that if she were to travel with the Fellowship there would be some things she would like to change, but she knew she could not. In the end all the happenings of the Lord of the Rings affected the outcome, except maybe Boromir's death. So she decided right then that her goal would be to save any lives that were wrongfully taken, such as Boromir's.

She decided she would have to tell them about her knowledge of their future soon. So she took out her copy of Lord of the Rings and turned to them with it behind her back.

"There is something I must tell you. Something you cannot hold against me, no matter what happens."

They looked at her curiously, and she went on.

"In my world, Middle-Earth is nothing less than the best novel ever written. But it is fictional in our world, an imaginary world created by a man named J.R.R. Tolkien. He wrote about Bilbo Baggins' adventures first, and then carried on to write The Lord of the Rings, which is the tale of Frodo Baggins and the Ring of Power." She held out the book and nodded towards Frodo, whose jaw was dropped. "And the Fellowship." She gestured to the rest of the group, all whom had some look of utter surprise, confusion, or disbelief on their face. But Gandalf did not look the least bit surprised, but rather eager to hear more.

Adriane went on, "But I must ask you not to ask me what will become of you. Although I do know, if I tell you it may change what paths you take or what actions you make, therefore changing all events afterwards in what is known as the domino, or ripple, effect. I may be able to spare a few lives that were taken needlessly, though, if the Valar is with me."

Gandalf smiled. "Such wisdom is rare among those as young as you. Tell me, how old were you as a woman?"

Adriane blushed. "I am 21, sir." She had decided to wait for them to introduce themselves so she didn't freak them out too much by knowing their names

"I you indeed know of us, then we need not tell you our names, as you must already know them." Boromir sneered.

Adriane smirked in his direction. "Right you are, Boromir."

His look of triumph vanished as she said his name as if she had known him all her life. His face grew angry. "Name the rest of the company, too, then."

Adriane smiled and told them to spread out into a line. They did so without hesitance. She started with Aragorn. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, also known as Strider," she proclaimed.

In a lower voice she said to him, "Arwen gave her immortality for you. It was her choice, hers alone. Do not ask her to take it back."

Aragorn was looking at his feet in guilt. Adriane lifted his chin to look her in the eye. "Do not feel guilty. She loves you."

Adriane stepped away. It was her turn to look down. "I envy you. Long have I strived to find my other half."

The rest of the Fellowship had watched the exchange of words with a look of awe on their faces. Even some of them had not known of Aragorn's love for Arwen.

Adriane moved to Boromir, who backed away uncertainly. Adriane smiled. "I won't bite."

Boromir nodded and Adriane began. "This is Boromir, son of Denethor, brother of Faramir." At the look of surprise on his face she nodded. "Yes, I know of your brother and his fate. Do not fear for him. Your father will recognize his devotion at the last second."

She turned to Gimli. "Gimli, son of Gloin. The only dwarf to have a relationship with an elf that is not one of complete distrust and detest." She smiled at his reaction of disgust. "You will see in time, Master Dwarf."

She went over to Frodo and knelt down to be at eye-level with him. "Frodo, son of Drogo. You carry a heavy burden, but for a good reason. It was most brave of you to accept this task. I only hope that I can give you some words of comfort while I'm with you." She looked over at Sam. "And Frodo, never forget that Sam will never leave you, no matter what." She looked him in the eye. "Trust him. He is on your side."

Frodo wondered to himself why he would ever think Sam to be on any other side than his. He knew she knew of his fate, so now he knew that at some point he might doubt Sam. And she had just told him that if he ever did doubt Sam that he was wrong to.

She reached out to Merry and Pippin. "Meriadoc Brandybuck ad Peregrin Took." She smiled. "The trouble makers. "You will not always be troublemakers, fear not. You have noble things to accomplish. May you keep heart no matter what happens."

They looked at her in wonder and nodded

She moved over to Gandalf. "Gandalf Greyham, Mithrandir. I know much of your fate, as well, and the only thing I can say is that we will meet again, no matter what might happen."

She went over to Legolas last, for he had seemed the most wary of her. She walked up to him and looked into those piercing blue eyes and whispered something he could not catch, even with his elven ears. "What did you say?" Adriane blushed and spoke up. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. Your heart lies now in the forest. But once you hear the cry of gulls on the shore, in the forest you heart will lie no more. That is part of a poem. It is all that really needs to be said of your future.

She backed away and looked at all of them."_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín_."(May Elebereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life)

Legolas looked at her in surprise. She had just spoken in elvish. Aragorn looked surprised, as well, as did all the rest of the company. "How do you know that language?" Legolas asked

"I know a bit of Elvish just from reading the books." She stated simply.

She unconsciously reached up and touched her own ear. As she did so, Legolas caught sight of a ring on her pinky finger. It glowed silver in his mind's eye. He caught her wrist as she moved to put it back at her side.

"What's this?"

She looked offended by his sudden movement and his contact with her. Instinctively she tried to wrench her wrist free, but his grip was like iron. She relaxed her arm in his grip and glared hotly at him. _How dare he grab me like that!_ She followed his gaze and saw that he was studying her ring. He moved to take it off and she once again tried to break free. "Please, that's important to me!"

He looked at her face to see a frightened look her eye. He wondered if the ring was to source of glow that was around her, or if she herself radiated it. He let go of her and she massaged her wrist.

"May I see it?" he asked

She nodded reluctantly and slid the ring off. To Legolas's amazement, when she took it off her aura became one of white light instead of silver, and it was much brighter than the silver. He examined the ring and found the elvish word _galad_ on the band, which meant _light_. He knew that he was the only one of the Fellowship who could see the light around her, except maybe Gandalf. _So this ring must help her control whatever power it is she wields, and without it her power is unfocused, traveling all over. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Sam trying to keep Bill the pony under control. But he lost control and Bill trotted immediately over to Adriane, who accepted him with grace, kissing his muzzle and whispering in a language unknown to him. With awe he saw the white light of her power seep into Bill as she cooed at him and praised him. Legolas took her hand and slipped the ring back on, and the white light disappeared, going back to the silver glow it was before, but Adriane continued to stroke him as if she had known him all her life, and Bill himself looked as if he was in heaven.

Adriane looked at the company. "Can you spare a few moments so I can take a little spin?"

Gandalf nodded reluctantly, so she took the packs off of Bill and leapt onto his back. They gaped at her ability to ride bareback. She was light enough for Bill to carry, being about 5'7 with a slender figure. She sat there for a second, and bent over to whisper in his ear in the same foreign language that none of the company recognized. He snorted and arched his neck. The hobbits looked dumbstruck, especially Sam, for just a few moments ago Bill had been exhausted and now he looked like he could run a race.

By now Legolas had concluded to himself that her power bonded her to nature, if not at least animals.

Adriane was happy to be on horseback again. She had loved to ride when she was younger, but she just hadn't had the time lately. She had been the best rider in her riding classes. She took Bill's reins and nudged him lightly with her heels and he started out at a walk. She nudged him more and he started trotting. She turned in a circle around the Fellowship she wouldn't lose them. She let her body move to the rhythm of the pony's body. She decided to go a notch higher and she nudged him again. He sprang into a joyful, steady canter. She whooped with joy as the field swept by her. She went outwards in bigger and bigger circles around the Fellowship.

Watching from the middle of the circle where she rode, the Fellowship watched in awe as she swayed gracefully with the movements of the horse, as if they were one being. She finally slowed Bill down to a trot and then to a walk, stroking his neck and praising him.

_I love riding! _she thought. _I've got to do that more often!_ She gracefully dismounted and then brushed and wiped Bill down with a rag she found in the pack. She replaced the packs on his back and added her backpack bedroll and guitar to them and looked at the rest of the Fellowship. They were all looking at her in some version of awe mixed with surprise and disbelief.

She looked at them, wondering why they were staring at her so. _All I did was ride a horse. What's so amazing about that? _

"What?" she asked inquisitively. "What did I do that was so amazing?"

The company all shook themselves out of their trance and all apologized at once for staring. But none told her that they had never seen anyone ride a horse like that, with such power and grace.

She shrugged it off. "Well, we best get going, I don't want to slow you guys down." They all nodded and the company set off.

Now review! You know that little button down there in the left hand corner?


	3. My Powers

**NOTE TO READERS WHO READ THIS STORY B4 I UPDATED CH. 2: IF YOU DON'T READ THIS YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED!**

**I have decided to not make her an elf; it makes her seem too perfect. This may change in the future. I am not completely decided on how this will turn out, but it may have something to do with her possibly becoming an elf. Henceforth, she is no longer an elf at this moment.**

**Plus, I am sooooo sorry to all who have been anticipating this story. No, I have not given up on it, in fact, my head is more teeming with ideas now than ever b4. I was sick with the stomach flu for a week, so sick that I couldn't look at a computer screen w/out getting nauseas, lol. And after that I had a weeks worth of hw to catch up on, so no time to write there. But I have finally found the drive to go back at it. So here we go.**

Disclaimers can be found in chapters 1 and 2.

**Review Responses:**.

**daydreamer8301:** _I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!_

**Inwe Tasartir:**_ Thanks for reviewing and refer to the e-mail I sent you for explanations on my other chapters. Thanks for voting!_

**Alagdelothiel:**_ Thanks for the compliments and for reviewing!_

**IwishChan:** _I know it is interesting, isn't it? I have yet to set in all the elements that will make this story good in my opinion. I tend to not be able to put **all** the main ideas in on or two chapters. _

**lizwiz:**_ Glad ya like it, and thanks. _

**ShellMel:** _Thank you for the compliments on the heritage and my songs! I know the second chapter is very Mary-Sueish, which probably will lead me to re-write it in the future; I am already starting to wonder why I wrote certain things or didn't write others. We shall see. On the subject of you liking it, I'm glad. I can tell that you seem to be very thoughtful in you reviews and actually take time to analyze, and I thank you for that! It's an honor to write a story that people like you enjoy! Constructive criticism rules! (Plus it's also really nice to get a review that is more than a line long, lol!)_

**Marpessa:**_ I assure you that I thoroughly enjoy responding to flamers like you. It gives me a chance to exercise my bitch side without shame. I am very amused that you called my story, and I quote, 'pig slime.' It does not, however, hinder me one bit. I thoroughly enjoy writing this story, and if you don't like Mary-sues, then I ask the question that comes to mind whenever I get reviews scorning Sueism: Why the hell are you reading it in the first place? I clearly stated in the summary not to read it if you don't like those kinds of stories. So now here's the other question: What made you so insane as to read this when you knew you wouldn't like it? This is all just logic on my behalf. People who dislike MSs should just refrain from reading them and not review them so they don't bother the authors with things that I'm sure they've heard a gazillion times from other people. So, in a sense, we'll leave you alone if you leave us alone. Point made? I rest my case. As for he one-fingered salute you gave me, I proudly say that I will not return it. Everyone has different opinions, and just because we have different views on good literature does not mean we have to hate each other. So please refrain from flaming in the future._

**Angelsmile06:**_ Thanks for the compliments, and sorry this chapter took awhile. I'm sorry I didn't use the name you picked, but I think this one suits her better or at least from Legolas' pov. But thanks for voting!_

**Brilweth:**_ Thank you sooo much for pointing that out. It's nice to have some one on my side! You made my day!_

**Wren O'brien:**_ Thanks for voting and for your support!_

**Nameless:**_ Thanks for voting!_

**Magical Soul:**_ Thanks for voting! Sorry I didn't use the one you picked, though. _

**BanbieBunny:** _I am not trying to disguise her. She is in some means a Mary-sue, but by no means is she perfect, making her not-quite one. I'm sorry you don't like my songs. In fact it hurts my feeling, I'm ashamed to say. Usually I don't admit that, but those songs are very close to my heart. And if you're going to shun them, then by all means, criticize, but just don't call them lame. I have been told by everyone I know that they are good and I could have a career in song-writing. Even my choir instructor said that. So that shows how much you know about song-writing. I bet you couldn't do as well as I did. It's not as easy as it looks._

**dancingqueen115:**_ Thanks for voting! Thanks also for the compliments!_

**Kristen:**_ Hi friend! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Thanks for the compliments! I will send you the link if we get a chance to talk on aim. Cya at school!_

**Auta Miquia Orqu:**_ No, it was not too late to vote. The one you picked was actually my fave as far as how it sounds in elvish. One person picking it has inspired me to use it, luck you!_

**TheHollister:**_ Thanks for the cheering! It made me happy! And I'm glad you like it!_

**Moonlight-blossom2:**_ Thanks for reviewing!_

**skeeter:**_ Thanks for reviewing! I myself am not sure if I should have done that it makes her seem too, I dunno, powerful. But I'm glad you like it anyway! _

**The Truth:** _OK, here we go another flamer response. First of all, and I hate to repeat myself, but I clearly stated in the summary of this story that this IS a mary-sue and if you didn't like them not to read it. So, next I will repeat myself again and ask you: why the fucking hell did you read it in the first place? And also, I was not stealing Evanescence lyrics. The 'rapid chaos called reality' was totally my creation, which is why it is not stealing Evanescence lyrics; it is me writing my own songs. As for the rest, I may have used a certain phrase but I put something after it to make it unique, henceforth mine. Oh, and this is absolutely this worst review I have ever read. First of all, you didn't even have the guts to leave a signature or your pen name so I could reply to you specifically. Second, how am I supposed to know you even HAVE an account on ff? And if you don't then you have absolutely no business telling me my story is bad, because obviously you've never tried it yourself, and therefore have no experience on what good literature is. So please do me a favor and if you are reading this, flamer, please do not read my story any farther. It will only lead to you flaming again and me responding again, and going on from there. So just DON'T even go there._

Chapter 3: My Powers  


Hey. My name is Adriane and I am Alatariel's OC. Up until now I have, being the very generous person I am, let her tell my story herself. But recently I decided that it would be best told from my point of view. As if falling into another world isn't stressful enough, now some author has to go and write about it. So, from now on I will tell you about it as it happens.

After about 15 minutes of traveling, I realize that I haven't properly introduced myself. It just wasn't enough that I had stuck my sword in their face, now they probably won't trust me for awhile after not telling my name. So, as we walk, I think I'll introduce myself to each member personally. I think I'll start with the Hobbits, as they seemed open to me.

I drop back beside the Hobbits, who look at me expectantly. "It seems I have failed to give you my name when we first met," I state. "I am called Adriane." (Pronounced as how someone might say 'Adrianne')

Merry looks at me curiously. "What is it like where you come from? Considering your name it sounds very different."

I consider this and reply, "Let's just say it is a lot different from here, in big ways. But in a way, it is a lot alike, too. There is evil in our world, just not to quite the extent you have here."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a wisp of blonde hair. I nearly jump out of my skin when I notice him. "You sure can sneak up out of nowhere!" I exclaim. A small smile plays at Legolas' lips. I wonder what he's thinking.

"What do you know of the elves, Lady Adriane?" inquired Legolas. Oh great. He probably thinks I know nothing of their ways. Just what I need, another bloke who thinks he's above me. Actually he kind of scares me, and I don't know why.

I ignored the 'Lady' part, hoping he would take the hint and stop it. "I know a lot about the elves. I know the whole history of the elves back to the Eldar days, though it would take too long to recite it here and now. I know many a poem from the elves in their language, and I am working on speaking fluent Sindarin. It's such a beautiful language." I look wistfully at the sky. It is in the afternoon and the sun is at its full height. We are in a hilly and slightly mountainous area, with dry grass all around.

Legolas looks at me in surprise. Heh. Bet I got him that time.

"What do you know of our characteristics?"

Oh, great. Another long set of answers. Why do I even bother? "I know that elves have very sharp hearing and keen eyesight. I know they are very light-footed and make no noise when the walk," I glare at him and continue, "I know that because of this they can walk on top of snow. I also know that they sleep with their eyes open and even then are aware to what is happening around them. I know that they are fair and radiate an ethereal glow. And they are very graceful. And love to sing." I look up at him. "That's about it. Did I get everything?"

"Aye. That you did." I see his eyes twinkle with what I think might be amusement. I shrug it off and keep walking.

All of a sudden he looks at me strangely. "Adriane, you seem to dislike the title 'Lady'. May I give you and elvish nickname? I know Estel thoroughly enjoys his." I look at Aragorn, who is smirking at Legolas over his shoulder.

I ponder and nod, "Alright."

He seems to be thinking very hard. Like he's trying to come to a decision. "How about Rhavaniel. It means 'Wild'. It seems to suit you."

I look at him skeptically, wondering if he was making fun or not. It is very true that I can be wild sometimes, but I didn't expect him to pick up on that so quickly.

I raise my voice so they all could hear me, "Alright, everyone, I just wanted to introduce myself and say that I now have a new nickname, Rhavaniel. I don't care which you call me as long as it's not 'Lady'."

Gandalf, Aragorn, and the Hobbits look at me and smile. Boromir keeps walking. I frown but keep my pace. I don't want him to get so mad he'll draw a sword on me.

I had a second thought. "Oh, and sorry I didn't introduce myself in the first place."

Aragorn smiles over his shoulder. "'Tis alright. You seemed to be too caught up with Bill."

I frown. "I was just telling him what a wonderful creature he is to be coming with us on this great quest." I protested.

Boromir glances at me. "How were we to know that? You spoke in an odd language."

I frown again, and then remember that I had gone back to my native Cherokee tongue when I had spoken to Bill. Animals do that to me, sometimes. And that must be why he doesn't trust me. He doesn't know that language.

"Yes, what was that language you were speaking in?" asks Pippin, "It was like nothing I've ever heard."

Merry rolls his eyes. "That's probably because you've never heard many other languages other than Westron in your whole life, Pip."

Pippin looked bashful. "Right. I knew that."

I fight not to laugh. "Coming back to your question, Pip, I was speaking in a language called Cherokee. It is my native language. Not many recognize it when they hear it, not even people from my world."

"Why wouldn't people from your world recognize it?" asks Frodo.

"Because there are not many people left in my world who speak it. We are a minority. In my world there may not be races such as Elves and Dwarves and Hobbits, but there are different races of Men. Races of men are usually determined by skin color and language. There are people with dark skin, fair skin, olive skin, just about any shade between dark brown and white. People of my race usually have a reddish earth toned skin, but I'm only a part Cherokee, so I have ivory skin. But I still have Cherokee roots and speak their language."

Gandalf looks thoughtful at this new information. "What do your people do for a living, what is their culture like?"

I don't have to think about that. "They were people who lived off the earth and took only as much as they needed to survive. They farmed and raised cattle. My people were the most kind to nature. Others were not. When it came time, other cultures took over our land and forced us out. There came a time of great change and our ways of living off the earth were changed by machinery and technology. Other cultures cut down trees for space to make homes and buildings. Now there's hardly any land that is how it was when my people flourished. And now, our kind has dwindled down in numbers. Therefore not many know my language."

"'Tis a sad story." It's the first thing I've heard from Legolas in awhile. I had known he was listening, I could tell by the way his eyes changed emotions at what I said.

"You're right, Legolas. It is a sad story. But I know I can never undo what has been done to my world. At least not by myself."

By now Gandalf has led us to a hill with many large rocks on it. "Let us rest here." he says. I sit next to Aragorn as he takes an apple out. I feel drawn to him, for some reason, like he could be a brother to me. Boromir asks Merry and Pippin if they would like some training in swordsmanship. They heartily agree and take turns dueling Boromir. Frodo and Sam are cooking and shaking their heads at Merry and Pippin. Aragorn sits eating and observing the training.

"Move your feet!" he encourages.

Meanwhile, I can hear Gimli and Gandalf talking. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we're taking the long way 'round." He looked at Gandalf and continued gravely, "Gandalf. We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf replies, just as gravely, "No, Gimli, I would not take that road unless I had no other choice."

I'm only half listening to them, since I already know what was going to be said. Instead I kept a close eye on Boromir and Pippin. I had never quite understood how Boromir manages to slash Pippin's hand and I want to see for myself how it happened.

Sure enough, Boromir over-sweeps his blow and accidentally slashes Pip.

"Oww!"

"Sorry!" exclaims Boromir as soon as he realizes what he's done. But it's not enough to stop the Hobbits from being mad at him.

"Get him!" cries Pippin.

"For the Shire!" screams Merry.

"Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" yells Pippin, clearly enjoying himself.

Aragorn is grinning madly and I'm doubled over in laughter. I didn't think it was this funny in the movie. But I couldn't stop giggling. Aragorn gets up to break it up.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" commands Aragorn with some humor still in his voice.

But The Hobbits will not be deterred. They sweep the feet out from underneath poor Aragorn, who drops his apple.

So there they are. The high and mighty Fellowship, almost half their number on the ground in a heap. I'm still trying without success to stop laughing. What a time for my laughing-problem to act up.I've had always had this thing where if you get me laughing too hard and keep being funny, I just couldn't for the life of me stop laughing. Get yourself under control, the birds are coming soon!

I finally stop laughing, only to hear Sam ask, "What is that?"

Gimli snorts and says, "Nothing, just a bit of cloud."

Boromir follows their gaze. "It's moving fast. Against the wind."

Legolas with his elven sight is the first to make it out. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" shouts Aragorn.

I'm already two steps ahead of them and under a bush before Aragorn even shouted.

Thousands of birds that look like crows pass over. A musky smell comes with them, what smells like, well, dirty birds. I owned birds when I was around 14 and I knew what dirty birds smell like, and whenever my birds got like that I gave them a well deserved bath. These birds need to get better at their hygiene abilities.

I plug my nose and wait for them to pass over. But out of nowhere I start hearing voices along with the cawing. Like they're speaking to me. I hear them saying rude things about us and saying, 'the girl doesn't have a clue how much power she has'. Then I realize they're talking about me, as I am the only girl. Power? What power? I have to ask Gandalf about it later. But now there are so many voices that I can't think straight, I feel dizzy...

* * *

The next thing I know someone is gently shaking me. I had not realized that I was under the same bush as Legolas, and he was nudging me with a worried look in his eyes. I, not liking to appear weak, make an effort to sit up, and get a bit dizzy again but fight it back. Will. Not. Give. In. I finally fight past the dizziness and sit up, then stand up. But I have a pounding headache. Like I can feel my heartbeat in my head. You know, how sometimes after exercising a lot, you get the pounding in your head? Imagine that but 5 times worse. 

Legolas looks at me strange, like he's looking at something around me.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

He looks absorbed in whatever he's thinking about and says, tonelessly, "Nothing."

I sigh, irritated. MEN.

He snaps to it and asks me if I'm alright.

"Do I look alright to you?" I gesture to my face, which is probably pale, since it feels like all the blood has been drained from it.

He studies me thoughtfully and says, "No. You look like you've just experienced something out of the ordinary. What happened just now, why did you faint?"

Wow. This guy is just a bit too perceptive for me. It really freaks me out that he knows almost everything that I'm feeling. Except one thing. There's one thing that nobody would ever know unless I told them. But let's not go there, it's too depressing.

I edge away from him, not sure if I wish to tell him my secret. That I heard the birds talking. I give him a fake smile and say, "I think I'll tell Gandalf first, if you don't mind."

He nods and puts the same old blank elvish expression on his face. How DO they do that, anyway? Is it something that has to be taught? Whatever.

I walk over to Gandalf, who had been watching us curiously, and he looks at me with some kind of emotion I can't quite pin, which is saying something. I am very perceptive, perhaps even as perceptive as Legolas.

He looks at me and asks, slowly, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Oh God. He sounds like Dumbledore in the second Harry Potter movie. But yes, I do want to tell him. it's not like I've done anything bad.

"Yes, there is. When the birds flew over, I could hear talking mingled with their screeching, like I could hear the birds talking. They were making fun of us and they said something that bewilders me."

He looks thoughtful. "What did they say?"

I hesitate a second and then tell him. "They said, 'The girl doesn't have a clue how much power she has.' Were they talking about me? Do I have powers? I haven't noticed any." I look at my hands, expecting light to come from them or something. OK. Nothing happening there.

He looks amused and says, "Well...maybe that is something you should find out on your own."

I look at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? How am I supposed to know if I have powers?"

Gandalf smiles distantly. "Tue. We Wizards have a way to tell if someone has powers. Would you like me to try it?"

I ask the first thing that comes to mind: "Will it hurt?"

He narrows his eyes. "It might, but we have to take the chance."

I sigh. "Okay."

He comes towards me and put one of his palms over my heart and the other in my forehead. He closes his eyes and whispers something that I recognize as elvish. And suddenly I'm surrounded by a blinding what light, searing heat, but I'm not being burned. And then I realize that the white light IS me. I'm looking at my own soul. Inside me. And then I hear Gandalf's voice in my head.

"This is what your aura is. This pure, white light. Not many souls possess this kind of aura. Many have a color, but yours is pure white, almost transparent. What that means, I do not know. But because your aura is so bright, it is possible that elves may be able to see it just by looking at you. Now, what your powers are, you'll have to discover for yourself. I have only the ability to see IF you have power, not what the power is capable of doing."

My head is whirling with questions. The most prominent one is: How do we get out of this state?

He answers me without me even asking. "I can hear your thoughts, so don't bother speaking. Right now it would appear to our companions that we are unconscious. The only way to get back to a waking state is to imagine what your body looks like, and imagine yourself being in it.

So I tried it. Needless to say, I ended up back in my body with the Fellowship gathered around Gandalf and me. We are still on the same hilly landing hat we were when the birds came. Oh, gosh, we got to get going, timing is everything here! Gandalf wakes up beside me and nods in my direction. We both get up and he whispers to me, "Do you mind if I tell our companions of your power? They will be suspicious as to why we fainted."

I nod reluctantly.

He looks at the Fellowship, who seem to be stunned. "Rhavaniel has permitted me to tell you that the reason why we were knocked unconscious is because I was looking in her heart and soul to discover if she has a gift. She heard the birds speaking as they flew, and was curious. We now know that she has some sort of immense power, only she does not know how to contain or wield it or even what it does. But there is no reason to be afraid of her, for I have seen it to be true that she contains no evil magic. So let us continue. Since the passage South is clearly being watched, we must take the pass of Caradhras."

As we move out, Legolas comes up to me and says softly, "I knew you had powers the first time I saw you. You radiate silver in my vision. But without that ring," he points to my pinky "you glow white. And I think I also might know some of what your powers are. When I had your ring off Bill came to you and the light enclosed him, as well. I think you have a magic with animals, maybe even the earth itself."

I think hard about this and realize that he's right. Bill did only come to me when I had my ring off. Could it be that this is what holds my power back so I can release it at my will?

I look at him and nod. "Thanks for the opinion. I need as much help as I can get, now."

So. To sum my day up, I land in Middle Earth, take a ride on the one and only Bill, get knocked out cold by a Wizard, find out I have powers, and get advice from an elf. So. Life has been improving. I can't wait to see what happens in Moria. Right. Like I want to know if I get killed by orcs or not.

* * *

Now review! 

I am also currently looking for a beta reader. I would send my chapters to the via e-mail b4 I post it. OS if you enjoy Mary Sues and wish to be my beta reader, than please contact me. See my prpfile for my e-mail. Thanks!

_-Alatariel_


	4. Visions on Caradhras

Disclaimers can be found in chapters 1 & 2.

**_This chapter is dedicated to yuhi-doerofevildeeds...he/she was the most helpful of all the reviewers, not saying all you guys didn't inspire me, just that he/she kept me from making a big mistake. Please refer to the AN (author's note) after these responses for results on the poll. Thanks._**

**I am very sorry indeed about how long it took me to update. I will make sure never to be that long again. School is starting in 3 days, and I hope to get at least 2 more chapters done in the time. After that I cannot say how long it will be between updates. But I will try my best. ONWARDS!**

**Review Responses:**

**Mystical Full Moon Maiden:** _Thanks for the compliments and if you e-mail me I can give you a great site to go to for actual Tolkien Elvish. (Sindarin)_

**Arami:**_ Thanks for the compliments and I cannot wait till she releases her powers either! It will be spectacular, I guarantee it!_

**valanthe:**_ Thanks for the compliment, and I assumed your vote to be one of yes, even though there were confusing errors lol...it's ok we all make them._

**Violet Baudelaire:**_ Thanks and I will._

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds:**_ Thanks for reading my story, and I'm glad it caught your attention. It is people like you that I have great respect for since you, unlike some others, (known as flamers) can tactfully express a bit of doubt in where the story is going. And I assure you, this will not be like most other mary-sues. In fact it is my goal to make it completely unique in itself, perhaps I will even make a separate original fiction story having to do with the kind of powers Adriane has...but I dunno. Anyways thanks for the helpful review. Thank you so much for the review on the poll, you stopped me from making a big mistake...I would have had no clue what to do AFTER it happened...you are so right, it just would have been WAY out of place. I am dedicating this chapter to you._

**Lilagirl:**_ Hun, please try to put spaces after periods. In fact I put 2 spaces after each period to make it easier to read...your review hurt my eyes, girl! lol Thanks for the compliments and I will try to update quickly._

**Melyawen:**_ Lucky you I am not adding the THING. Refer to what I say after these responses in my AN. Thanks for the compliments._

**Elfie Girl:**_ Thanks and I will._

**Suzanne:**_ Thanks for the compliments. And I agree it would be hilarious, but one reviewer opened my eyes to the reality of the situation. Please refer to the AN after these responses for more info._

**poiuyt:**_ Thanks...I think...lol._

**Rose Diamond:**_ Yes I am sooo glad I did not make her an elf...but I have pretty much decided that she is not mortal or human even. But as to what she IS, you have to wait until the story reveals it...mwuahahaha! (For those of you just reading these for fun, big HINT! )_

**brownie24:**_ Yes I know it is not good to write about perfect stuff, and I will make sure she is not perfect and that this is not a sappy romance lol...but unfortunately I cannot put her THING in there...for reason why, refer to the AN after these responses._

**Orangeblossom07:**_ Yes, I too have read that somewhere...but as I said at the beginning of the last chapter, she is not an elf. No biggie, just read the author's notes from now on, k? Thanks for the compliments._

**Daria:**_ Wow that's really freaky, I know someone named Daria and you sound just like her...at least that's the vibe I get...but anyways, thanks._

**Violet Bauldelaire:**_ Thanks and refer to the AN after the responses as far as to why I have not put the THING in._

**kc:**_ Wow, haha, my brain hurts from all the spelling mistakes lol...no offense. But yea, thanks for the compliments. And I will try not to make you wait forever._

**Angelsmile:**_ Actually I think 10 reviews per chapter is pretty fair...at the moment I get usually 15 per chapter, sometimes more...and it's ok you didn't review earlier...I kept it in the back of my mind that you were gone._

**A.N.: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING WHICH EXPAINS WHY I DID NOT PUT HER MONTHLY IN THE STORY:**

**I got a review from a very talented reviewer, the one this chapter is dedicated to...and he/she said this:**

"**About the monthly thing. Well it depends. Your genre is a romance thing so if just suddenly put the "THING" topic out of the blue well...it's going to be messy in more ways then one. I suggest you change the genre if you want that topic. Unless this is just a subtopic and not mainly what this story will be about. But that makes the whole thing more confusing--to me at least. After the whole THING issue what do you do after that? It looks pretty vague to me."**

**This person is SOOO right...what would I have done after her monthly? It would have been all awkward, and the last thing we need between growing friends is tension...I do wish to put reality into this story, but I cannot and will not make it more confusing, vague, or messed up for ANYONE, especially myself. I know there must be some more people who agree with him/her and me that it will be very weird getting back into the flow of the story after the THING. Thus, I did not put it in my story. There is also a very big hint towards the plot of the story in the review to Rose Diamond if anyone wants to check it out. ONWARDS!**

In the Blink of and Eye  


Chapter 4: Visions on Caradhras  


Hey this is Alatariel. I am taking back control over this story. Looks uncertainly at Adriane I may let her take control more later, but right now I just can't decide whether to tell this myself or let her tell it...I need some reviews on this subject. But for this chapter I will take over.

Adriane fooled around with a piece of her bronze hair that fell past her waist as she and the Fellowship trudged up the snowy slopes of Caradhras. She really wished she had packed some other source of warmth, like maybe a COAT. Yeah. That would have been helpful. Aragorn had found a spare cloak for her, and that helped, but not too much.

What was good was that Boromir and Gimli both were warming up to her, sending her smiles every once in awhile. She wondered if they were just being friendly because they now knew she had powers. In that sense she felt a bit like a Ringbearer, being separated from others on account of magic. Aragorn had been downright friendly. The Hobbits had been like little cousins from the beginning, although she did not know if they knew how much she cared for them, but she knew she would have time to let them know eventually. She and the Fellowship had been traveling the mighty mountain for a few days now. She knew the 'fell voice' could not be far off. And after that came Moria, in which she might have a chance to prove her worth.

It is was now the 11th of January and Adriane knew that the snow on Caradhras was around then...she could check the Lord of the Rings appendices, but she had a feeling that would be a bit suspicious. So she spent her time studying how the rest of the Fellowship traveled and interacted. Of course Legolas had no trouble, just walking on top of the snow. Adriane couldn't help but want to push him into a snowdrift and ask him how he liked it. But now that would be mean. Although she could be a bitch at times, she didn't want to be mean to someone who owned a bow and lethally sharp knives.

She herself kept her sword belted around her waist. The leather belt had stars and leaves and flowers embossed on it, with some beads and feathers dangling from it, which she had to admit might get in the way during a fight, but it was a sort of a good luck charm in the Native American sense.

Over the past few days the Hobbits had gotten braver in talking with her, especially Pippin, who seemed to rather enjoy her company. Merry was interested in her world, more so than the other Hobbits, but the others listened with interest nonetheless. Every once in awhile she would catch sight of Legolas paying a bit of his attention to her conversations with the Hobbits. He seemed interested, but he never commented or gave any signal he was listening save his frequent glances in their direction.

It seemed funny to her that one of the only admirable relatives, besides her great-grandma, was her brother. She had missed him dearly while she was on the road. And now that she was in Middle-Earth, she missed him even more. But she found that Aragorn reminded her of him, not in personality, per-say, but in the fact that he gave her the same comfortable feeling when she was around him.

She could understand why Boromir was wary of her, and she knew she would have to make it a point to be friendly towards him. She hoped that in the future she could help him with his family troubles...maybe even relate to him a bit. She also wanted to make sure she could save him from the stupid orcs...but how? That was a good question.

She had realized, not too far into the journey, that now that she was away from her world and her troubles, she could more easily think about them without the emotional pain coming back. She thought about her parents and how she really did love them. She thought about 'the guy' and how he had hurt her, but no matter how much she wanted to hate him, he still drew her in…she knew she should get over him…but she knew she wouldn't until she found someone else to love who made her feel the same, even better, maybe. She thought about how weird it was that her parents seemed to give her respect, but not much love…she had begun to think for awhile there that she might have been adopted…but oh well…now she didn't know if she would ever see them again. And she was sad about that.

While she was pondering, Legolas walked up beside her. Once again he wondered how one so young could have troubles that gave her a look in her eye that made her seem ageless…like nothing could ever surprise her. Well…they would see about that when it came time to battle. But for now, he wanted to try and help her with her troubles.

"What troubles you, Rhavaniel?"

Adriane was startled out of her ponderings by Legolas asking her what troubled her…and she thought to herself, _how does he always know what is on my mind? That's a little freaky, _but out loud she said, "There are issues in my life, in my world, at least, that would seem petty to you…but they are all I have ever known. Maybe at the right moment I will tell you…but not now."

She had tried not to sound irritated…but she realized she did sound a bit annoyed. She waited to see how Legolas would react.

Legolas was not surprised at her words. She did not seem the type to open up quickly. Although he did sincerely hope that the 'right moment' would come soon.

The snow got increasingly worse and soon many of them could travel no longer. Adriane was shivering with cold, her lips a bit blue. Her long hair, at least the parts that came loose of the hood of the cloak, was turning to icicles. She knew she could not go much farther before collapse.

"Gandalf!" she yelled above the swirls of snow. He dropped back and looked at her expectantly. "I cannot go much farther." He nodded understanding.

"Only I little higher, if I remember rightly, this path leaves to cliff and runs into a wide shallow trough at the bottom of a long hard slope. Although we would find no shelter there, it is a place out of the way in which to stop for the night. It is no good going on."

She nodded, and her nearly spent strength revived a bit at the thought of rest.

A bit later the Company gathered as close to the cliff as they could. "Here," said Gandalf to the others. "We will each take a sip of this," he held up a leather flask. "Just a mouthful each, for it is very precious. It is _miruvor_. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!"

When the flask got to her, she sniffed it and found that is sweet-smelling, and very strong. She was pretty sure it was some kind of liquor, but if Gandalf said it would help, hey, why not?

She took a sip and resisted the urge to spit it out. It was indeed very strong and flowed smoothly over her tongue and when she swallowed, she could swear she felt it go through her blood to every part of her, right to the tips of her toes. It made her feel warm, like the few times when she drank alcohol, but this was different...it was like the weariness had bee drawn from her body.

She sat against the cliff wall and though her body was no longer in pain or cold, she still felt the urge to nod off...

"Adriane!"

She started at the closeness of whoever called her. She opened her eyes to find Legolas sitting next to her.

"I saw that you were about to fall asleep. It is not wise to fall asleep in weather such as this. One would fear the fate of never waking up."

She nodded, "I see your point. What do you suggest we do to prevent drowsing?"

Legolas looked to be thinking when he asked the oddest question: "Have you a decent singing voice?"

Adriane looked surprised and then laughed, "_Have_ I a good _singing voice?_ I have not yet told the company this but I my world I make a living of sharing my musical abilities."

Legolas looked interested. "Would you care to grace us with a song, then?"

Adriane winced. She knew that was coming. She thought for a second about an appropriate song to sing, and sang the first song that came to mind.

"This song is called 'Breathe No More' and it's by a band called Evanescence." She took a deep breath and sang in a strong alto-soprano voice. (AN: Think Amy Lee, people. Evanescence I seriously sound like her.)

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,

That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.

All the little pieces fallen, shatter.

Shards of me, too sharp to put back together.

Too small to matter,

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces,

If I try to touch her.

And I bleed,

I bleed,

And I breathe,

I breathe no more."

Adriane's voice cracked a little bit on the last two words, revealing her  
emotions. She took a breath and cleared her throat and shook her head, as if to clear her mind of poisonous thoughts. This did not go unnoticed by Legolas or Aragorn, and Gandalf seemed to sense her pain as well, but the rest of the Company seemed indifferent. Legolas thought of comforting her but decided to let her finish the song.

"Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.

Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.

Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever.

And all of this will make sense when I get better.

I know the difference between myself and my reflection.

I just can't help but to wonder,

Which of us do you love?

So I bleed,

I bleed

And I breathe,

I breathe no

Bleed,

I bleed

And I breathe,

I breathe,

I breathe,

I breathe no more."

Her face was blank as she finished the song, but Legolas knew better.

She was looking down at the ground so he leaned over to see her eyes. He wasn't surprised to see them clouded over with unshed tears. But she glared at him from underneath her dark lashes and he settled for squeezing her hand instead of asking her what was wrong like he had planned. He understood her want for privacy and moved away to sit with the others.

Some 45 minutes later, and after Legolas figured Adriane had had enough time alone, he went over to where she was sitting, apart from the rest, and sat beside her. She looked at him with an expression on her face that only b described as indifference, waiting for him to say something. Never had he met someone he could not win over with charm.

"Come; sit with us by the fire." It was then he realized how cold she was. Her lips were tinged with blue and she was shivering fiercely. He took her hand and was shocked by how cold it was. "We must get you warm," he said gravely.

She nodded. "Can you move alright?" he asked.

She nodded and made to get up, only to have her knees buckle under weight that her legs hadn't carried in a few hours. She gave a little squeak as she fell. Quicker than the eye could see, Legolas caught her under her arms as she fell. He looked down at her with an amused look.

"You told me you could walk."

Adriane smiled sheepishly, silently saying 'sorry'.

He picked her up under her knees and across her back and carried her to the fire. He whispered to Aragorn in Elvish,

'_She is too cold for safety. We have to wrap her in something warm.'_

Aragorn nodded and produced their last blanket and Legolas accepted it and started to wrap her in it. When he finished he looked at her face. He noticed with horror that her eyes were closed. He sat and put her head in his lap.

"Adriane," he whispered. Silence.

He nudged her but no response. Now he was really worried. He put his cheek but her nose and noticed her breath was shallow. He checked her pulse...and was surprised to find it was racing.

"Aragorn!" he exclaimed. "Her breathing is shallow yet her heart races. And she is so cold." he said as he felt her hands and cheeks.

"Let me see her." said Gandalf.

Puzzled but obedient, Legolas made room for Gandalf. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes they were concerned but not troubled.

"She is having a vision." He stated calmly

Legolas looked uncertain as to what this meant, but Gandalf waved him off. "As long as we keep her relatively warm, she should not succumb to the darkness. Whatever is sending her that vision should protect her from physical harm."

Legolas nodded and lay her on one of the bedrolls. Aragorn took his turn watching over her and to make her more comfortable he pulled her head up to lay on his shoulder as he leaned against the cliff near the fire.

Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

After Legolas picked her up, she felt safe and she drifted on the edge of consciousness. Suddenly she was jolted awake by the sound of shouting. She opened her eyes to find herself in a hallway of stone, like one that would be in a castle of medieval times. Except it was cold and damp, and radiated a vibe of evil. She heard footsteps on the stone and before she could think to hide she was surrounded by what looked like orcs or Uruk-hai, but not quite the same. She feared they would harm her, until she realized they ran right past her without seeing her, though she was in the middle of the hallway. Then she heard the sounds of battle. She chanced a look around the corner of the hall, and glimpsed a figure with long dark hair with white light coming from her hands. She was fighting orc-creatures by throwing the light, 'some sort of energy, perhaps,' she thought, at the creatures. They were burned as if by fire by the light, except their body crumbled to ash about six inches around where the light hit. She seemed to be winning until reinforcements came from the direction she came. She was grabbed by the creatures and she struggled fiercely, but to no avail. Finally she sagged in their clutches, exhausted. They dragged her off before she could glimpse her face, and went to follow, but the scenery was changing around her. Now she was in a forest, and she could hear the crying of a baby.

She went looking for it. But it seemed as soon she thought to find it, she was whisked through the forest by some unseen force and saw a baby with a bit of bronze hair on it's head. She was about to reach for it when something else caught her attention. It was a whorl of light in the air, a portal, or what looked like one, and something was coming through it. She gasped as she saw a much younger version of her parents step through. Suddenly she felt herself being tugged away from the scene. She didn't wish to leave but something drew her up into the skies and there was whiteness all around her.

After what seemed like forever in nothingness, a figure clad in white a creamy white stepped close to her. She recognized Galadriel immediately. She bowed her head. Slender fingers lifted up her chin and she met those clear, dark blue eyes.

"Do recognize any of what I showed you?" she asked.

Adriane shook her head no.

Galadriel smiled sadly. "Yet you will in time. You have much to learn about yourself, child."

Adriane looked lost and confused. "But I know perfectly who and what and how I am."

Galadriel shook her head, with that same sad smile. "Your current state is only a shell of what you used to, and are meant to be."

Adriane was still confused and opened her mouth to protest, but found Galadriel's finger on her lips. "Now is not the time for questions. All will reveal itself in time."

Adriane nodded, defeated. Galadriel smiled again and waved her hand in front of her face. It was if the hand was a windshield wiper for her eyes and she was in darkness again.

She awoke to the sound of a steady heartbeat and sat up. She was using Aragorn as a pillow, to her surprise. Legolas lay next to her, his eyes unseeing in the way of elvish sleep.

Careful not to wake them, she got up and sat at the edge of the mountain, careful not the look down, and looked at the sunrise. It was a surprisingly clear morning. She sat for what seemed a long time, until the others were aroused by the morning light. They set off and spoke little to each other. In the middle of the day, it started snowing.

Adriane just _knew_ that the fell voice would come soon. Sure enough, about five minutes later, in a spot that Adriane recognized from both book and movie, Legolas stood stock-still and called over the gales of wind that were bombarding them.

"There is a fell voice on the air!"

Gandalf looked furious and shouted, "It is Saruman!"

Aragorn got a serious look on his face and said firmly, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf got that stubborn teenager look on his face. "No!"

He stepped up and began shaking his staff in the direction of Isengard, and yelling what appeared to b a counter spell to Saruman's spell.

Voices echoing, swirling around them. Adriane could picture Saruman on his tower. She pulled the Hobbits back towards the mountain; she knew the avalanche would come soon. She motioned the men and Gimli back towards the wall, too. They looked at her, confused. She sighed, frustrated, and yelled,

"Just DO it!"

They shrugged and stepped back. _I mean come ON. They should know we're in SOME sort of danger._

The 'war of the words' went on for about 10 more seconds and then they all heard a great 'slap!' of thunder as lightning hit the mountain peak just above them...then there was utter silence for about five seconds, until with a tremendous 'phoof' of heavy snow, Adriane and the Fellowship were covered in snow. Adriane instinctively had her hand on her sword when the snow fell, so it made it easy for her to find her way to the top of the pile and be able to breath. Of course Legolas was before her, but she had expected that. She looked around to see the rest of the Fellowship emerging as well.

"Well that was fun," she said sarcastically. She mumbled something to herself that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid elves with their ears and lightness and...arrgh! Might as well be faeries.'

When she looked at Legolas to see if he had heard her, should could have sworn he looked at her and smiled a little smile and his eyes twinkled. But after that he put on his impassive mask again and she was beginning to wonder if she had ever seen it.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir stated, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"

Aragorn begged to differ. "The Gap of Rohan brings us too close to Isengard."

Gimli had yet_ another_ idea. "We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf, ever the peacekeeper, proclaimed, "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Boromir, impatient and fearful for the Hobbits, called, "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Gandalf ignores him and looks at Frodo. "Frodo?"

_Poor Frodo,_ thought Adriane. _Having all this pressure and responsibility put upon him...just like it's my responsibility to save Boromir and as many lives as I can. Except his is worse._

Frodo, hesitantly, decreed that "We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf, with an almost sorrowful look on his face, said, "So be it."

Next chapter coming VERY soon. Hit the review button, pweez? If you want to see a drawing I did of Arwen, go here:

http/turbogfx . homelinux . org/imgfiles/au.jpg

I have done one of Adriane, as well, but have yet to scan it. Will post the link as soon as I do. Thanks, and I hope you liked it.


	5. Seeing Through Colors

A/N: I will no long be making personal review responses, as it takes up far too much room and time...however there are exceptions. If there is a flamer and I feel the urge to rant or explain myself I will. Also I will respond personally to people who give advice that I have not yet received and have helped me. Please understand my need to eliminate this. So, in short, I thank all reviewers who ever reviewed, even the flamers, because they give me a good laugh. It's just amazing how many people are out there that are full of it and are shallow enough to flame. I myself have never made one flame and I don't intend to. But anyway, moving on. Oh and I have also decided to stay in third person. Story time!

Dialogue in **bold** is elvish, dialogue in _italic_ is thoughts, dialogue like this are words that only Adriane can hear.

**In the Blink of an Eye**

**Chapter 5: Seeing Through Colors  
**

"Dry ground!" Adriane ran down the last bit of snowy slope and threw herself on the dry grass. She felt like kissing it but that would be a little much. Though they had decided to pass through Moria, it was obvious they must stop for another night before they would reach the doors. After a few hours of traveling, the Company started to set up camp.

Sam was trying to light a fire and Adriane noticed he was having trouble. She wondered if her powers could to anything to help. She went over to Sam.

"Let me try something," she offered. Sam nodded.

The rest of the Fellowship watching her intently, she tried to decide how best to light a fire. So she tried something she read in a book once. She held out her right hand, looked at it, and then closed her eyes. With her inner self, she searched until she found the core of her being, a blazing pool of white light and fire. Concentrating, she tried to draw some of the fire out and through her arm to her hand.

She felt pain from somewhere deep inside her and almost fell over. She felt someone stabilize her, and she said 'thank you,' but her own voice seemed dim and far off. Stubbornly she tried again and this time she felt a tingling sensation in the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes to see a tiny white fire start in her hand. I got bigger until it filled her whole palm. Then she carefully walked over to the wood that Sam had been trying to light, and set the fire in the pile. As soon as it left her hand it turned normal flame color and ignited the wood, so much so that Sam had to immediately put more on.

Adriane very much disliked being the center of attention, and she felt uncomfortable under all the stares of the group, so she walked a ways off and sat at the bottom of an old tree, leaning against it.

She was startled when she heard the voice of an older female, like a grandmother. Fear not, child, they will understand in time.

Adriane looked around and saw no one. "Who said that?"

I did. The tree behind you. I don't mean to frighten you, but I have met very few beings like yourself.

"Beings such as?"

Ah. That is a question I cannot answer. All you may learn from me is that you have a strong bond with the earth, nature, and animals.

Legolas heard Adriane talking to someone, but no one was talking back. He moved towards her and found her sitting cross-legged, facing the tree she was under.

Frustrated, Adriane asked, "Tell me one thing, then. Am I even...human?"

_Why would she ask that? _ thought Legolas. He could not hear a voice responding to her.

Adriane got the sense that the tree wanted to tell her but could not. Finally she answered. I cannot tell you. It is a spell that was placed long ago. Trees know many things. But many things, like your question, are to important to be answered so easily. I know you feel lost and unsure. But know this: the trees, the animals, and the earth are on your side. You may call us for help when you are in need. I myself cannot move, but many animals would be of use to you. You are never alone in your fight. The earth, as well, yearns to be free of evil forces. And know this: The world is a river. Nothing ever leaves the river. But if you toss a stone in, it will alter the current around it. You are the stone in the river. Don't let that chance get away from you.

"Are you saying I can alter the path this world will take?"

Again Legolas heard nothing. And then he realized he was hearing only half of a conversation with something or someone that only Adriane could hear.

Ultimately yes. You are not really supposed to be here, but now that you are, it cannot be changed. You will alter the course. How much I cannot say. Some may live or die because of you. Some battles may be won or lost because of you. In the end, though, you will have made a difference. The question is, will it be for the better? You must think over carefully everything you do. It will all affect the outcome in some way.

"I understand...what is your name?"

You may call me Rasha. My actual name is in tree language and you will not be able to pronounce it.

"Rasha...thank you. May I sleep under your branches this night?"

Yes. I would be honored...but there is a male elf watching you from the bushes.

Adriane rolled her eyes and looked behind her. She could not see Legolas in the Buses but she knew he was there. "Hey Legolas!" she called softly, "Why don't you come sit with us."

Legolas stood up and he was bright pink. He knew now she was talking to the tree. "So the tree ratted me out, did it?"

Adriane smiled and nodded. "Her name is Rasha."

"Why can't I hear her?"

Adriane looked at Rasha for and answer.

Because he is not what you are. He can only speak to the trees of Fangorn. You can speak to all trees anywhere.

Adriane widened her eyes.

Legolas looked at her, curious. "What did she say?"

"She said that you cannot hear her because you are not what I am. I can speak to all trees, don't ask me why, and elves can only speak to the trees of Fangorn."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. Adriane shrugged. Legolas noticed the glint of metal on her hands and looked to see that she had more rings on. "Where did you get those from?" he pointed at her hands.

She looked down. "Oh, my rings. I didn't have the rest on before because I prefer to practice sword play without them...but I always wear this one." She gestured to her pinky where Legolas saw the ring that he believed to control her powers. She waved him over. "The rest all mean something."

"May I see?" he asked cautiously.

He saw her hesitate and was about to say that it was ok, when she held out her hands and pointed to her thumb, where a silver band with a design around it that almost looked elvish, but it could not b since it came from her world. "This is a ring that is supposed to make you more aware of supernatural experiences and beings. This," she indicated her right ring finger, where there was a silver ring with a mystic fire topaz, "Was a gift from my brother. This," she indicated her left pinky, which had two rings on it, and pointed to the silver band inlaid with turquoise stone, "Is from my best friend. And this," She indicated again to her left pinky, this time pointing to the silver band with a large green stone, "Is just a ring which I consider to give me some sort of connection to the earth. It's amber, which is hardened tree sap."

The last ring intrigued Legolas, but they heard Frodo say, "How the wind howls."

Legolas, drawn away from Adriane and her rings in search of where the noise was coming from, moved away from her and over to Aragorn.

Suddenly it hit Aragorn. "That is not the wind howling. It is wolf-voices! The Wargs have come West of the mountains.!"

Gandalf hastily told the group to move up on top of the small hill where Adriane was sitting under Rasha. The tree spoke no more to her. She planned to say a proper good bye in the morning.

They sat around the fire, and everyone except for Legolas, Adriane and Aragorn slept. Legolas was on watch. Aragorn was smoking his pipe. And Adriane could not get to sleep for the life of her. She had a weird need to sing or play guitar. She had tossed and turned in her sleeping bag for what seemed like hours. Finally she could stand it no more and got up and went to her packs on Bill, who was visibly trembling in fear of the Wargs. After comforting the poor pony, she took her guitar off his back.

Legolas and Aragorn watched her with interest as she sat on her bedroll and tuned it. She then strummed her fingers along the strings lightly, to see if they were tuned correctly. Legolas and Aragorn looked at her in surprise. Never before had they seen such a finely crafted instrument. She smiled sheepishly and took up a beat that sounded like 'strum de dum dum, dumdum...strum de dum dum, dumdum,' her fingers moving up and down the neck of the guitar as she alternated between high and low chords. "That was just practice," she explained.

Her strumming had woken up the rest of the group, and now they looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breathe and plucked a sweet melody on the guitar. And she sang softly a song that struck the hearts of her companions.

How many times have you told me you love her?

As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth.

How long have I stood here beside you?

I lived through you, you looked through me.

Ooo, Solitude.

Still with me is only you.

Ooo, Solitude.

I can't stay away from you.

How many times have I done this to myself?

How long will it take before I see?

When will this hole in my heart be mended?

Who now is left alone but me?

Ooo, Solitude.

Forever me and forever you.

Ooo, Solitude.

Only you, only true.

Everyone leaves me stranded,

Forgotten, abandoned, left behind.

I can't stay here another night.

Your secret admirer, who could it be?

Can't you see all along it was me?

How can you be so blind as to see right through me?

Ooo, Solitude.

Still with me is only you.

Ooo, Solitude.

I can't stay away from you.

Ooo, Solitude.

Forever me and forever you.

Ooo, Solitude

Only you, only true.

She finished with a complicated mixture of chords, swelling then softening, coming to a graceful end as her fingers stopped their movement across the strings.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Pippin started clapping, and everyone else joined in. Adriane surprised herself by blushing. Usually she was used to audiences but somehow this one made things feel different.

"We should have her do this more often, just to see her blush!" jested Boromir.

"Aye, he's right lass, the blush does well for you." agreed Gimli.

Adriane blushed even deeper and Boromir came over to her and clasped her on the shoulder. "Maybe now that the music is out of your system you can finally get some rest." She nodded shyly as she looked him right in his dark blue eyes. She sat on her bedroll and he sat next to her. "Who was it that you sang of, the one who deceived you?"

She looked him in the eye and he looked back at her, silently reassuring her. Then his eyes widened as he saw her eyes turn from a warm brown with flecks of gold to a cold grey, hard as ice. He shook his head and when he looked back at her, her eyes were brown again.

"There is no person who deceived me. 'Twas just a song. It had no connection to my personal life."

But Boromir knew differently. He was not sure if he had seen correctly, but her eyes would not have turned grey for nothing. There must have been emotion attached to it. He nodded solemnly at her, sad that she was still not opening up to them. He then got up and walked over to Gandalf to speak with him about the recent experience. Gandalf could not discern if Boromir's guess was correct, but personally he thought it to be very possible.

All of a sudden there was a chorus of howling and growling as Wargs, who had gathered silently to surround them, attacked them.

"Fling fuel on the fire," cried Gandalf, "Draw your swords and stand back to back!"

Adriane was up the instant she sensed the animals, a few seconds before they attacked. She didn't know how, but she did sense them. She remembered a book she read and how it had been about chantment, a kind of magic. She didn't know if she could do it, and she didn't have time to spare if it didn't work. So she drew her sword and stood back to back with the others. A Warg came at her, and her last thought before she slashed it in it's side was: _Well here goes. My first real battle with this sword. _The Warg howled in pain and skidded around to come back at her. This time she whirled the sword around her for more force, and lopped it's head off like a...cabbage? She smiled as she thought that, but there were other wolves coming at her. She could hear Legolas' bow 'twang' every 3 seconds. After lopping off another head, Aragorn shouted, "Adriane, behind you!" She turned around to see one of the wolf leaders spring towards her.

"Adriane, GET DOWN!" she heard Legolas yell. She ducked for cover and one of Legolas' arrows pierced it's throat just 3 feet away from her and it's body landed just inches from her. She quickly stood up, ready to fight more, and then realized that this wolf had been the very last, the wolf chieftain. The rest of the pack had fled.

She hadn't even noticed but apparently sometime in the fight Gandalf had set the trees afire. As she saw the burning trees, her whole body started aching, a burning sensation crept over her and became so strong she could not stand and she uttered a shriek of agony before dropping to the ground.

Legolas was the first to notice. I ran over and knelt by her, and cradled her in his arms. Her body was wracked with sobs as she felt the pain of the trees. He was unsure of what to do until she choked out between sobs, "Get...me to...Rasha...quick!" He was puzzled but he brought her over to the huge tree and, still in pain and crying, she put her palms flat on the bark of the tree and her hands began to glow a leaf green color. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath as the green of her hands seemed to soak into the tree and went up, up, throughout it, up to the very top of the uppermost branches. The fellowship looked up at the dazzling sight of the glowing tree. So entranced were they by the tree were they that it took them a few moments to realize the Adriane had slumped to the ground beneath the tree. Aragorn was the first to notice this time and he kneeled and rested her head on his knees and the others gathered round them, the Hobbits fervently asking if she would be ok, Boromir looking on in silent worry, Legolas' face was blank but his eyes showed otherwise, Gimli called to Adriane from the outside of the circle because he was too short to see what was going on, and Gandalf making his way into the circle to take a look at her.

"What was wrong with her?" asked Boromir, the worry prominent in his eyes.

Gandalf was about to answer when Adriane whispered, "Rasha."

They all looked puzzled except Legolas who had heard the tree's name. All at once he understood that she had been feeling Rasha's pain at the fire and had to heal her to stop her own pain.

Aragorn saw the look on Legolas' face. "What do you know of this 'Rasha,' my friend?"

Legolas whispered something none of them could make out.

"Say that again, Legolas." requested Gandalf.

Legolas cleared his throat. "It was the tree, Mithrandir. Earlier she was talking to the tree. She must have made a bond with it because when she saw it on fire she felt its pain and had to heal it to stop her own."

Mithrandir's eyes widened, but he knew it was not beyond possibility. He nodded understanding. Aragorn put the back of his hand by her nose and declared, "Her breathing is shallow, yet her pulse is racing, just like before."

Gandalf nodded. "She might be having another vision. We should wake her. She may be in danger if this tree is not healed."

Gandalf backed away and Boromir took his place, hoping maybe he could wake her up. "Adriane," he whispered near her ear, "You need to wake up." She shifted and a singled tear ran down her face. Boromir gently wiped it away. At his touch she started and she grabbed his wrist in one quick movement. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was startled to see her eyes were jet black, heavy with fear. Then she recognized him. "Bo?"

He arched an eyebrow at her new nickname for him. Her eyes turned back to their normal warm brown color. But this time was different. This time the whole Fellowship had seen. She looked confused as to why they were all staring at her. "What?"

Legolas, his voice still heavy with shock, stated, "Your eyes. They were black. Then when you recognized Boromir they went back to normal."

Boromir cleared his throat and told her about them turning ice cold grey when he had asked her the question before. She seemed surprised, but not shocked. "I guess it's just another thing I get from my powers."

"What were you feeling when I asked you who had deceived you?"

"Anger." she stated.

Boromir looked hurt. "At me?"

She waved him off. "No, at the one who deceived me."

He raised his eyebrows. "But you said there was no one."

She blushed. "I lied."

"Ah. We all do that for good reasons at one time or another. No offense is taken."

Adriane sighed, relieved, and suddenly she felt very tired.

"Wait," Aragorn said, "We need to know what happened to you."

"It is as Legolas said. I had to heal the tree."

Gimli looked anxious. "Did you succeed?"

Adriane, her head still on Aragorn's knees, closed her eyes for a brief moment. "No." She said sadly, "I could have but Rasha told me it would have drained me too much and I would have needed days of rest. She knew we could not spare those days. I begged her to let me heal her...she kept forcing my magic away. She told me..." She got a strange look in her eyes, but continued. "She told me that our quest was far more important than the life of an old tree. She said good-bye and I felt her die. And that is why I fell over...it was as if a part of me had died too...a tiny part, but a part nonetheless."

She got up and made her way over to her sleeping bag. Legolas immediately moved to help her. She smiled at him but politely declined the help. As she fell asleep, she could hear the Hobbits talking to each other about her.

"I'd sure like to have her powers," said Pippin, "If I could feel the trees, maybe I would be taller."

Adriane smiled sadly. Merry snorted. "Would you like to feel their pain when they're being chopped down for firewood?"

She could almost see Pippin grimace even though she her back was turned to them. "I see your point," he said, defeated.

"Come, let us rest now, we have a long day tomorrow and not many hours of night left," Frodo said wisely.

She heard the rustling of cloaks and bed rolls as they settled into sleep. Adriane herself was snugly in her sleeping bag when she heard light footsteps coming towards her. She shut her eyes and steadied her breathing, pretending to be asleep. She felt someone brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"**Hebo estel, Rhavaniel Alata."** (Have hope, Wild Radiance) Aragorn's voice whispered.

When he left Adriane smiled. She had understood him perfectly.

AN: For those of you who wish to have either the song in this chapter or the one in the last, please e-mail me and I will send you what your request. Unless of course you want to go out and buy the "Anywhere but Home" DVD. The CD part has Breathe No More on it. But the song Solitude is not readily available on CD...the CD it IS on might be selling for an outrageous price on e-bay, but I think everyone will agree with me when I say it will be easier to get it from me. Please review. Until next time,

-->AlAtArIeL sInGolLo

p.s. update will hopefully be tomorrow. (again)

Oh. p.p.s.: The thing where she pulled a bit of her fire away from her pool of light...I give the credit of that idea to Tamora Pierce, mainly in the book Wild Magic of the Immortals Quartet. And credit for "The world is a river. Nothing ever leaves the river. But if you throw a stone in, it alters the current around it." idea is a book called "The Singer of all Songs," but Kate Constable. I highly suggest that book, it is also the one from which Adriane learned of chantment. The song Solitude is also by Evanescence.


	6. Hands in the Darkness

**Please Read: **A/N: I am a bit disappointed with the outcome of how many reviews I've gotten. Two new chapters in two days and I get 3 for Chap. 4, and 1 for Chap.5...where are all my faithful readers? If you people want to see anymore chapters I suggest you review.

**In the Blink of an Eye**

**Chapter 6: Hands in the Darkness  
**

Words in **bold** are Elvish, and words in _italics_ are thoughts.

Adriane was awakened by Bill the pony whuffling in her hair. She sat up and looked at him weird and he shoved his nose against her neck, affectionate. "Aww shucks, Bill," she said, touched.

"He likes you my lady. He trusts you," Sam said.

"Well, I'm sure he trusts you just as much as he trusts me, Sam." she said as she smiled at him.

He blushed and shrugged. "I suppose, lady. I must get to work making breakfast."

She nodded and stood up, then bent to roll up her sleeping bag. She then tied it to Bill, and did the same to her guitar, and left her backpack on the ground for later when they would start out. She would carry it on her back to give Bill a bit less to carry.

The Hobbits woke when Adriane did, but the rest were still sleeping. Adriane figured it was early yet. Within the next 10 minutes, all the rest of the Fellowship had woken up. They sat down and ate breakfast together, where the topic of Adriane becoming a member of the Company was brought up. The Hobbits seemed especially in her favor, but the rest were hard on their heels.

Gandalf agreed that she should be an official member. There was no ceremony of any sort to perform, so it was just declared that she was now a member. They readied to set out, and then they were off.

Hours later they came upon the walls a long wall. "The walls of Moria," said Gimli in awe, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

Adriane was walking next to Legolas and she knew he would say 'Why doesn't that surprise me,' but just as he opened his mouth she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she shook her head slightly, reprimanding him. He nodded reluctantly and kept silent.

After searching down the wall a bit, Gandalf came upon the place where he thought the door was. "Let's see...Ithilin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He looked up at the sky and the clouds seemed to move away from the moon and the door glowed a bright white. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means," asked Merry.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He placed the top of his staff against the star in the middle of the door. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) said Gandalf.

Nothing.

"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" (Gate of the Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves.) he said, a bit more urgently.

Again, nothing. He tried many more, but nothing seemed to work.

Aragorn began taking the packs off Bill, and Adriane helped him. She took his harness off and patted him on the nose, saying goodbye silently. She told him in her mind to go back to Imladris, and to be quick about it. He nodded at her, and she kissed his velvety nose. Sam and Bill had a brief goodbye and then Aragorn sent him off. "Buh bye, Bill." said Sam sadly.

Merry was trying to amuse himself by throwing rocks in the water. Aragorn caught him by the shoulder. "Do not disturb the water." he said severely.

Adriane looked at the waves beginning in the pool and shuddered. She despised the Watcher. She could tell Legolas could feel it too, he was stiff and silent.

It was dark by the time he gave up. "It's useless," he declared. Adriane hadn't intervened and solved the riddle for them, because she knew that timing was crucial in the evolution of things.

Frodo soon got a look on his face like a light bulb had gone on in his head. "It's a riddle," he said softly, "'Speak 'friend' and enter.'" He turned to Gandalf. "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." said Gandalf.

There was a crunch and sliding of stone as the doors swung open.

Adriane followed on the heels of the rest and went into the mine. But she knew she would have to be alert for the Watcher. A foul smell reached her nose and she gagged. It was one thing to see it on screen or read about it, but another entirely to _be_ there, with all your senses appealed to.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli practically shouted, a grin on his bushy face.

Gandalf took out a clear stone and placed it on his staff and made it glow. Boromir took one look around and said, "This is no mine. It's a tomb!"

"No! Nooo! NOOO!" shouted Gimli, and Adriane's heart ached for him. She knew what it was like to lose family. Legolas took one of the arrows out of dwarf corpse, examined it, and said in a disgusted tone, "Goblins!" He drew on of his arrows, ready to fire.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We never should have come here. Now get out of here, get out!" exclaimed Boromir.

Everyone was backing up to get out when a tentacle burst forth out of the water. Adriane knew it would come and stood between it and Frodo, but the tentacle picked her up. She shrieked. She hadn't expected it to do that. But it just flung her into the mine and grabbed up Frodo, as if saying, 'your not the one I wanted' and tossing her in the trash. She hastily got up again and grabbed Merry Pippin and Sam, who were standing there, dumbstruck. She pulled them inside the mine with her and watched at the other five fought the Watcher for Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir did most of the work, but Legolas, after they had retrieved Frodo, shot an arrow and hit the creature right in the eye.

"Ouch." she muttered to herself, then, "Nice shot!" to Legolas.

He had a chance to send her a quick smile before all was plunged into darkness as the Watcher Pulled down the door, blocking their way out. Adriane sighed. She was eager to use her sword again, this time on orcs, but she knew that the experience in Moria would not be so good. Too bad she only knew what would happen to the others and not herself.

A bit panicky with no light, she found herself reaching out for the closest person, and touched a warm arm. She didn't know who it was, just that it couldn't be Gimli or the Hobbits. This person was too tall to be them. She traced her hand down the arm and found the person's hand and clasped it with her own and squeezed it. She was scared. She didn't know what to expect from Moria.

Legolas felt her grab his hand and look about in the darkness, unseeing. With his elvish sight, he could see Adriane and saw almost clearly that her eyes were black again. _They must turn that when she's afraid._ he thought. Gandalf lit the room with his staff and Adriane closed her eye, took a deep breath and when she opened them again he saw that they were their normal brown color.

Then Adriane noticed she was still hold the person's hand she had found. She looked next to her and saw that it was Legolas' hand she was holding. She looked up at him and he looked at her with an amused look on his face. She blushed crimson and quickly let go of his hand and looked down, embarrassed. She felt a warm hand tilt her chin up and she looked into Legolas' silver-blue gaze. He took her hand and squeezed it, and kept hold of it as they moved on deeper into the mine.

Adriane knew what Gandalf had said about 'foul things in the deep,' but she had been too caught up in the moment with Legolas to listen. She knew elves disliked the darkness, and so did she...she wondered at what Legolas had done. She looked down at their entwined hands and smiled a small smile. She looked round at the others to see if they had noticed. She looked at Aragorn, behind them, and saw there was a small smile on his face and he looked as if he was trying to conceal his amusement. He looked up at her and could contain it no more and broke out into a smile. She gave him a warning glance and he tried to conceal himself again. She saw that Legolas had also noticed Aragorn's amusement and he took her hand, touched it briefly to his lips and let go.

At the touch of his lips she got this weird tingly feeling where they had been and it still tingled for awhile after. They climbed steps, trod paths, and finally they came they stopped. "I have no memory of this place," announced Gandalf.

They all sat down and rested for a bit. Adriane decided this was a good time to get to know Boromir a little better, since most of their conversation had been fruitless. She sat next to him. They sat in comfortable silence, Adriane with her wrists face up in her lap. That was a mistake. Boromir looked at her hands and took hold of left hand and brought it over to him, concerned.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, pointing to the scars across her wrist and then he saw the scars on her arm, as well, and traced his thumb over them. She wrenched her arm away from him.

"Accidents." she said tonelessly, and put her hoodie on to cover them up. Boromir looked uncertain, but nodded. Now Adriane didn't feel like talking to anyone. She got up and sat apart from the rest and listened, bored, to the lines she knew they would speak. This was getting a bit tiresome.

"Ah. It's this way," declared Gandalf.

"He's remembered," guessed Merry.

"No," he said gravely, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Adriane snorted and followed the rest of them, towards her next battle.

A/N: Yes I know it was a short chapter, but I gave you guys some fluff in this one, eh? Hopefully there will be another chapter tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Please review.

-AlAtArIeL


	7. Escaping Moria

**In the Blink of an Eye** by Alatariel Singollo

**Chapter 7: Escaping Moria  
**

The Fellowship, after traveling winding dark corridors and stairs, came to the bottom of a set of stairs. "Let me risk a little more light," said Gandalf. He held his staff aloft and it shown like a beacon, revealing beautifully carved columns. The scale and the empty feeling around the columns could not be properly described in words. It was like the ceiling went on forever.

"That's an eye opener, and no mistake," declared Sam.

Even though Adriane had seen it in the movie, it was nothing like actually being there. She stood gaping as the rest of the Fellowship moved a bit ahead of her. She came to herself and had to jog a bit to catch up with them.

Suddenly Gimli broke from the group and ran towards where there was sunlight streaming through the window. "Gimli!" Gandalf called, but Gimli kept running.

The rest followed him and were met by more dwarf and a few orc corpses. "No! Oh, no! No," he cried before getting on his knees before the stone tomb that lay in the middle of the room. He said a prayer in Dwarvish for his cousin and Gandalf read the inscription on the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He sighed. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." He handed his staff and hat to Pippin. He picked up an ancient book that lay in a dwarf corpse's grasp.

He opened the book to the last passage and began reading. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

All at once there was a loud crash echoed throughout the room, and everyone looked at Pippin. He had touched a skeleton sitting on the edge of the well in the well in the corner and it had fallen in, along with the chains and weight that had been on it. Everyone winced as listened to the heavy weight and chains fall in the deep, hitting various things and making a commotion.

When the noise from the skeleton faded, everyone held their breath, listening to hear any noise that might be orcs in the distance. When they heard nothing, they all sighed in relief. Gandalf, just a _little_ pissed off, strode over to Pippin and grabbed his hat and staff from the guilty looking Hobbit.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" He said sharply.

Adriane put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled at him, silently reassuring him. He smiled back at her, grateful for her kindness. All at once there were drums in the deep and screeching noises that could only be orcs. "Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, gesturing towards Sting, and Frodo pulled it out to find that it was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.

Boromir looked out the door only to be nearly killed by an arrow whizzing neatly to the side of his head and ker-plunking into the door behind him. "They have a cave troll," he said dryly as he closed the doors. Legolas threw axes from the dead dwarves to Aragorn and Boromir to hold the door shut.

Adriane took this time to draw her sword, and finger the black opals on its hilt, making a silent prayer to her ancestors. She held it in a ready stance. They all stood ready as the orcs began pounding on and splintering the door.

As soon as there was a hole big enough for an arrow to go through, Legolas shot a perfectly aimed arrow and shot through the hole, and when something screeched, he knew it had hit its mark.

Then the doors broke and orcs ran in, brandishing weapons. Adriane jumped into the fray and began wielding the terrible force of her sword, which was just as good as Gandalf's or Boromir's. She blocked and parried with several orcs and had killed a few when an orc that was significantly larger than her stepped up to fight her. She was against the wall. She hesitated. She didn't know if she could match his strength. She thought him to be almost as big as a Uruk, but he couldn't be. That one hesitation was his chance. He knocked her sword out of her hand, but instead of killing her, he pinned her against the cold stone wall, pinning her arms against her side, and forced his face close to hers. She struggled to get her face away from his, as it was utterly ugly and reeked.

"What have we here? A she-elf? We could have some fun with you," he said, smirking. Adriane screwed up her face, disgusted at the thought, and then realized he had called her a she-elf.

"I'm not an elf," she said through gritted teeth.

"But what other creature would have these delicate pointy little ears?" he said smugly, and touched one of her ears. She found that it was very sensitive, more so than her normal ears had been. She flinched away as he touched her ear. She knew that to an elf, that was an intimate gesture. She struggled harder, and he brought his knife up to her throat and drew the blade lightly over her skin, breaking the surface, making a shallow cut. She winced but did not cry out. He took his fingers and put them in her blood, and then licked his fingers, smirking at her.

Legolas had just finished shooting the troll in its side when he spotted Adriane pinned against the wall by a large orc. He caught sight of him cutting her neck and tasting her blood. Infuriated, he drew and arrow and aimed for the orc in a way that Adriane would not get splattered by its blood. He let it fly.

Adriane was sure she would be the orcs' prisoner when the orc that held her screamed in agony as an arrow pierced his stomach, aside from where Adriane was. As he fell, Adriane could not help but to be dragged down with him. After a minute she got away from the dead orc and picked up her sword, shaken, but still ready to fight._ Since when did I have pointy ears?_ she thought. _But I can't think about that now, I need to focus on staying alive._ She knew she would not have to worry about Frodo, as he would live. Though she thought she might heal the bruise he would have, later when they were safe.

She looked up at Legolas, who was still shooting arrows, and he glanced at her between arrows and she smiled at him, a silent thanks. He nodded and kept fighting. Only a few moments later, the troll speared Frodo, Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll, they were thrown off, and Legolas shot he troll in the neck and it fell. It was their last foe.

Everyone rushed to Frodo and Aragorn pulled him up, safe, but bruised. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt," he said tightly as he grimaced.

Aragorn looked amazed. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," stated Gandalf.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a shirt of mail, bright silver. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"

Before another word could be said, Gandalf set off and called, "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

They all followed him at a run. Adriane had not trouble keeping up, as she had run 3 miles every day to be able to have enough stamina to wield a sword for long periods of time.

As they ran, orcs climbed down the sides of the walls, coming from an opening in the ceiling. They were surrounded in no time, the orcs looking at them, jeering because they knew the Fellowship could not get away.

Suddenly a sound resembling a combination of rocks falling and grating together, and thunder. The orcs all looked at each other, started shrieking like little babies, clearly scared. They retreated back into the ceiling and the cracks in the floor.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said.

So they ran. But soon Adriane came to a screeching halt behind Gandalf when they came to a drop of hundreds of feet. Boromir swayed, teetering on the edge. Legolas got there in time and pulled Bo back. Then he started off down the stairs and bridges, Adriane hard on his heels. She could hear Gandalf yell to Aragorn to go ahead and lead. Adriane imagined the bewildered look on his face, the fear that he, Isildur's heir, might be just as corrupted as Isildur was. She heard Arwen's voice in her mind, 'You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself.'

They came to a gap in one of the bridges. Legolas leaped lightly across, and beckoned Adriane to jump. _This looked so much easier in the movie,_ she thought wryly. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.

Legolas saw her hesitate and her eyes turn black in fear. Then she closed her eyes and jumped. He reached for her and caught her, only to have a pointed ear come into his view. He looked at her face to see her brown eyes gazing back up at him. He was about 5 inches taller than her, so she had to look up a ways to see his eyes.

"When did this," he gestured to her ears, "Happen?"

She was confused for a second and then realized he meant her pointed ears. "I don't know." she answered truthfully. "Must have been sometime between when we came to the tomb and when we fought, for the orc called me a she-elf."

Legolas frowned, uncertain of what to think. But he knew they could not waste anymore time. He cast Adriane behind him to catch Gandalf, and then Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and with a cry launched all of them over the gap. But just as Boromir's feet left the rock, the chunk where they had been standing crumbled away. Aragorn tossed Sam over the ever-widening gap, and another chunk of the bridge fell, and Aragorn and Frodo barely made it onto the solid part of it.

Then the worst thing happened. The part that had been solid now broke at it's base, slowly falling, with Aragorn and Frodo still on it. Aragorn could have been a scientist in the laws of motion, for he seemed to know what to do. "Steady, hold on," he said, as the rock teetered and swayed ever so slightly. "Steady. Lean forward! Steady." They leant forward and came sailing over on, the bridge falling towards the others. It hit and Boromir caught Frodo, and Legolas caught Aragorn.

They kept on, going down stairs, and finally they came to the bridge of Khazad-dûm and one by one they ran across, Adriane promising herself that she would not look down. Once they were all across, Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge, waiting for the Balrog.

As the Balrog stepped into view, Adriane had to admit it was _much_ more terrifying in person. She could fell the heat radiating from it, like a coal out of a fire. She wondered if it had lava for blood. She had decided long ago to have no part in trying to save Gandalf, for he would have to come back more powerful as Gandalf the White. But against her will, her feet took slow steps towards him. She jumped as she felt an arm around her waist, holding her back. She looked back to see Legolas looking grimly at Gandalf, who now stood with his staff in front of him.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf gave it a look, as if daring it to take another step. It took the dare. Then with a roar it fell down into the seemingly endless chasm. But not before it lashed it's whip back up to grab Gandalf's ankle and pull him down, just barely hanging on the edge. He looked at the urgently and said, "Fly, you fools!"and let go.

"GANDALF!" screamed Frodo, and Boromir picked him up and ran out with him. Legolas let go of Adriane and shooed Merry and Pip outside. Only Aragorn and Adriane were now left. Aragorn hesitantly turned and ran, Adriane a bit behind. Aragorn dodged the arrows that the orcs were shooting from across the chasm.

But Adriane was not as lucky. She saw an arrow aimed right for her heart, and dodged, but not quite quickly enough. It buried itself in her left shoulder. Adriane screamed in agony, and fell to her knees. But she knew that if she just stayed there she would be shot more. So, using her legs and her good arm, she dragged herself around the wall and to safety. She could not see anyone from the Fellowship. She knew she could not possibly drag herself all the way outside. She sat there, lost as to what to do.

Legolas was caught in grief as he stepped outside. Aragorn came soon after him, but Adriane did not come. "Where is Adriane?" asked Legolas of Aragorn, concerned. Aragorn looked at him, confused for a second, and looked the way from which he had come. "She was right behind me, I know she was!"

When it was plain that Adriane was still in the mines, Legolas ran in to look for her. A little ways down the hall, he found her on the ground, in a pool of blood, unconscious. He then saw the arrow in her shoulder. He was enraged that an orc had done this. He picked her up, trying not to jostle her to much so the arrow wouldn't move. Her face was pale, her breath shallow. She had a shine to her. He felt her forehead and found cold sweat.

He hurriedly brought her outside, where the others were weeping. He had no time to weep, he must care for Adriane. He found Aragorn and showed him Adriane, for he was the healer. Aragorn looked enraged, too, as he took in her punctured shoulder and the cut on her neck. He knew he would not be able to keep her alive by himself, especially if the arrow was poisonous. "She needs Elvish medicine." he said tonelessly.

He knew they could not linger here, for the orcs would be out by nightfall. But he at least had to take the arrow out and see if it was poisoned, and then bandage it temporarily until they could reach Lothlorien. Boromir hold her still while he pulled the arrow out, for Legolas was much too anxious to do it properly. "On the count of three," said Aragorn to Boromir. He nodded. "One...two...three!" He wrenched the arrow straight up out of its lodge. Just by looking at it he could tell there had been poison on the tip. The veins all around where she had been hit were a purplish-green color.

"Is it poisoned?" asked Legolas.

"Yes. It is." said Aragorn softly.

Legolas paced about and muttered elvish prayers. "Since when do you care about this maiden, anyway?" asked Boromir, offensively.

"She is no ordinary maiden," he said dryly. "She is an elf. Look for yourself."

So Boromir pulled back her hair to reveal delicate pointed ears. "When did she get those?" he exclaimed.

"She said she didn't know. She realized it when an orc had her pinned and called her a she-elf. And her cut her," he gestured towards the cut on her neck. "And he tasted her blood. That is not a good thing. It might mean the enemy is aware of her and her powers."

"We must get her to Lothlorien." interrupted Aragorn. "She will not survive the night it she is not helped by elvish healers."

Legolas nodded. By now the rest had stopped weeping, though still looked a bit puffy-eyed, and had gathered around Aragorn as he hastily wrapped the wound.

"I will carry her," declared Legolas.

The rest nodded. he stooped, picked her up, and put her in his back piggy-back style, her arms dangling around his neck, her head on his shoulder, and him holding her legs. They set off. And now only time would tell if Adriane would make a complete recovery.

Hey people, please review as always, and I just thought I would respond to one person who left a review the irritated me a bit but then also gave me a good laugh.

Dear "Lord of the Rings #1 fan": (Which your not, btw, since you were wrong.) The 'correction' that you made to my elvish was not a correction at all, just another sign that more people have been studying Grelvish instead of real TOLKIEN _Elvish_. The Grey company made up a similar language, commonly called 'Grelvish,' and are advertising it as true Elvish, which it is not. There are many differences between Grelvish and Elvish, though most words have the same root. Therefore, my friend, 'mellon' is the correct word for friend. Heck it's even in the movie! Please do proper research before trying to correct Elvish. This goes for everyone. Thanks and Namarie,

--AlAtArIeL


	8. Shapechager?

_Disclaimers can be found in chapters 1 and 2._

**In the Blink of an Eye **

by Alatariel Singollo

**Chapter 8: Shapechanger?**

It was midday by the time the Fellowship reached the wood of Lothlorien. Legolas was still carrying Adriane, and he didn't look the least bit tired from it. He could tell the wound was still bleeding, as the bandage was slowly turning red with blood. "Aragorn," he said, and Aragorn looked back at him. "She is still bleeding, we must get her there quick!" Aragorn nodded and they quickened their pace a bit.

Gimli was getting uneasy at the thought of hanging out with elves again. "Stay close, young Hobbits," he whispered, "They say in these woods a great sorceress lives, a great elf-witch." Frodo got a look of bewilderment on his face as he heard Galadriel I his head. "All who look upon her...fall under her spell." Gimli finished. He gave a grunt. "Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox...oo!"

He stopped dead in his tracks as an arrow was pointed right at his nose. An elf with fair hair and blue eyes appeared to be their leader. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him I the dark," stated the elf, known as Haldir.

Gimli gave him a foul look and Legolas came forward to talk to Haldir, Adriane still on his back. Haldir raised an eyebrow when he saw the wounded female. Legolas nodded at Haldir and spoke, "Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn (Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.)"

Gimli, looking nervous at the spoken words he could not understand, said, "Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should go back!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," he stated simply. "Come. She is waiting."

Legolas took Haldir aside. "This is Adriane. She was injured with a poison arrow in Moria. We are afraid she will not last if she is not seen to by Elvish healers." Haldir nodded.

"We will make the best time we can...unfortunately we have no horses with us, otherwise I would ride ahead with her." Legolas nodded in understanding, but his eyes were far off in another place, lost in thought.

For the rest of the journey to Calas Calathon, Legolas felt Adriane's forehead and pulse every 20 minutes, fearful she would not wake again. When they finally got there, it was nearly dusk yet the city still glowed with the ethereal light of the elves. While walking, a wisp of dark hair floated across his face. He smiled and fingered it. Then he realized that Adriane had bronze hair, not dark brown, almost black. He turned around to look at her and saw the her hair was, in spaces, still bronze, but the dark color was seeping through her hair like water in fabric. His eyes widened and he went over to Aragorn.

"Could this have something to do with the poison?" asked Legolas.

"No," said Aragorn. "I know of no poison that changes its victims hair color."

Legolas pondered his thoughts and then it occurred to him that she had gotten her ears like this, too, suddenly. And her eyes had started changing colors out of the blue, too. _Maybe this is a part of her changes she will go through becoming an elf. _ he thought.

Then they were upon the city, a glowing cluster of trees that reached their golden branches high into the night sky. Stars were spread across the heavens, and the moon shone bright in all her glory. Legolas was awed, for he had never been to the heart of Elvendom on Earth. But he also knew that he could not get distracted.

They stepped into the city and were led up many flights of stairs. Legolas began to grow impatient. Finally they reached one of the highest talans in the city, and two elves stepped through the intense white light.

Celeborn stepped forward, his wife's hand in his own. "Nine there are here, but one who did not set out from Rivendell. Ten there should be. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him," Celeborn said steadily.

"He has fallen into Shadow." Celeborn looked at his wife to see her in a state of mind that looked almost like a trance. She came to herself and said, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail...to the ruin of all." She then turned her attention to Boromir, who shook slightly when her gaze pierced him. After a moment she looked at Sam. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." She then looked at Legolas, who looked but, unflinching. _She fears love. Did you know this? _ Legolas widened his eyes and shook his head slightly. _She will be very hard to win over, if that is what you are set on...you may think her an elf...but she is much, much more than that. She is of a race even higher than the Elves. Even she does not yet know her true capabilities. I will explain all to her, in time, and then you must wait until she is ready to tell you. She has been through much, this lady. Do not force her, or she will only draw farther away. Come with me when our gathering is over. I will see that she is attended to and healed to our best abilities._

Legolas nodded and barely heard the words the Lady spoke of resting and the toil they had been through. He numbly followed the Lady to the healing rooms, where Adriane was taken from him. Galadriel wanted Legolas to go and rest, but Legolas would not. He sat in a chair outside Adriane's room and listened to the shuffling about inside as healers cleaned her wound and made a cut to empty the poison from her system, bathed her, and wrapped her wound properly.

All of a sudden there was a growl from the room and a shriek. The head healer, Nestarion, came running and opened the door to have the other healers rush out of the room. "What's happened? What's wrong?" cried Nestarion fervently. One of the healers caught her breath and started the story.

"We were just about to dress her when she opened her eyes, and when she didn't recognize any of us, she went wild, and the next thing we know there's this black wolf where she used to be...it had the fiercest gold eyes, my Lord...we think it may be part of the changes that Lady Galadriel said would be occurring."

It took awhile for both Legolas and Nestarion to process that information, and when they finally did, the healers were encouraging Legolas to go in and calm her down, since he was the only one around that she knew. He hesitantly agreed, fearful of what he would find. Tentatively he opened the door to the room, and heard a low growl emitted from within the room. He was not afraid, for he knew Adriane, if it was indeed her, would not hurt him. He stepped in and quickly shut the door behind him.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor with a black wolf over him, white teeth glinting as it growled. "Adriane!" he exclaimed, "It's me! Legolas!"

The wolf paused a second, as if looking at him for the first time, and then the harsh golden eyes turned a warm brown and it stepped away from him. It jumped up on the bed, as if tired, and fumbled around for a second and managed to get itself under the sheets.

As Legolas sat up, he found he was looking at an intense blare of white light, and then in the wolf's place lay a dazed, confused, and exhausted Adriane.

He cautiously walked over to her. "Sorry," she said dully, "I didn't know where I was...I was scared...I don't know how it happened...one minute I'm freaking out, and the next I can smell better, hear better, and I look down and I'm a wolf...but I had no time to think of that, I wanted those people OUT! I needed time to think on my own...so I chased them out...I didn't want to hurt them."

"I see." said Legolas after soaking in this new information. "How did you change back?"

She looked at him. "I tried something I read in a book about a girl that shape-shifts...you think of being inside your human body, and mentally look at a picture of your body, and imagine yourself being back in it...it worked, I suppose." She then looked down to see, with embarrassment, that she was naked under the sheets. "If you don't mind, Legolas, could you send those maids and healers back in? I think I need help to get dressed." She put emphasis on the last two words, and Legolas turned a bit pink, which amused Adriane greatly. He left the room and the ladies came back in to help her get dressed, still a bit wary of a being that could change into a wolf.

Legolas went to see Lady Galadriel, hoping she might have some explanation to these events.

* * *

Ok, I know, people, this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a lot of info on the plot...and I didn't have time to write a longer one...school is back in...not to bad, I like my schedule, but as you all know, it's a bit hard to concentrate on two things. And unfortunately my fanfic takes a backseat to my homework. I would have written more had I had more time this night...but oh well...I gave you guys some juicy secrets in here...(she's not an elf...hint hint). I will try to update sooner rather than later, and I hope all you people who are back in, or going back into, school like your schedules and teachers and such...good luck for the upcoming year! Oh and for the picky person who said Namarie is not farewell in Elvish, yes I know it's sposed to have the special accents in it, I just don't know how to put those in my word document. The only way I can do it is if I copy and paste it from somewhere...so fear not, I know my Elvish. I g2g, bedtime! 

**Namárië,**

**- AlAtArIeL**


	9. Secrets

**In the Blink of an Eye**

by Alatariel Singollo

**Chapter 9: Secrets  
**

As Legolas approached the Lady's chambers, he pondered on what exactly he needed to know. He knew that most of it he would have to learn from Adriane herself when she was ready. But some of it he needed to know now, for the well-being of the Fellowship. He wanted to know what she was...but he didn't know if the Lady would reveal such precious information. He reached her doors and was about to knock when the door swung open before him. _I should have known,_ he thought, _she knows most everything._

"Come, Legolas, I have been expecting you."

Legolas nodded and stepped into the Lady's sitting room. "Now. What have you come to talk to me about?"

Legolas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to know...what...who...is she?"

Galadriel gave him the LOOK. You know. That piercing glare that _only_ makes you want to tell her everything you want and have done, even though she already knows? Yeah. That one. "Legolas, you know I cannot tell you that. She must learn of it first."

Legolas nodded and there was a brief moment of silence. Legolas broke the silence by clearing his throat and asking, "Lady? Why did you imply that I aim to win over Adriane? She is simply a friend that I care for."

"I meant it would be hard for you to win her trust. I did not say you were to win her love."

Legolas, embarrassed, muttered a quick 'oh.' before looking up. "I must go see how the rest of the Fellowship is faring." Galadriel nodded and Legolas walked silently out of her chambers.

Adriane wanted so badly to get out of bed, but the healers had told her that rest was the best thing for her. She had bee poisoned, they said. She would need rest. But Adriane didn't feel all that horrible. She wanted to be up and with her friends. But unfortunately they had posted guards at her door that were not to let her out. So she lay there, shifting around uncomfortably, until she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

_2 days later_

Adriane awoke with a start, to see Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli sitting in various chairs around her room. She squeaked and looked down to make sure she was decent. She let out a sigh of relief. She was wearing a sleeping gown that covered her up, to her satisfaction. She looked around at the males and glared hard at them. She had woken up like this for two days in a row, now. Were they ever going to let her wake on her own? Oh well. It comforted her, in a way, to see that she was cared for.

"The healers said you could get out of bed today," said Aragorn. "And being a healer myself, I agree. But I also agree with them when they say that they've never seen a case of orc poisoning cured so quickly."

Adriane shrugged, "Maybe there was not much poison on the arrow."

Aragorn screwed up his face, hardly believing her conclusion. He knew that there was a reason why the poison had not affected her much. Legolas had told him the Galadriel said she was not an elf. But her movements and traits said otherwise.

"Well, I am feeling much better, not that I felt that horrible in the first place. I'm dying to get out of bed! I need to be up and doing something, after two days of rest. Don't get me wrong, I love my sleep, but there's only so long someone can rest without getting restless." She swept the covers aside and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She hadn't been walking for about 3 days, so she wanted to be sure she got her legs used to working again.

She stood tentatively on one her legs, holding onto the bed and the carefully letting go, hoping she wouldn't get a wave of dizziness. She sighed when she found herself stable on her feet. She first went to Aragorn, for it seemed appropriate since he had helped heal her, hesitantly embraced him. She wasn't used to much physical contact. It made her nervous. She thought back to the time in Moria when Boromir had discovered her scars, and held back tears.

As if right on cue, when Adriane released Aragorn, Boromir came and grabbed the arm he knew he had seen her scars on and showed them to Aragorn. "There!" he exclaimed, "I told you she had scars!" Aragorn took Adriane's arm, only to have her struggle to get away from him. Looking startled, he kept his iron grip on her arm but looked her in the eye and saw the tears there, threatening to fall. But this time her would not let it slide. They had to know what ailed her.

She finally looked him in the eye and when she saw the determined look in his eye, she knew she could not get away this time. After all those years of running from, hiding from, and shutting out her past, she felt the pain, new and raw. She sat down o the bed, her arm still in Aragorn's grasp. He sat next to her and brought her arm up for inspection. "How did these happen?" he asked.

Adriane averted her eyes, and Boromir answered for her. "She said in Moria that they were from 'accidents.' But I don't believe her."

Aragorn nodded and inspected the scars. It looked to him that they had been very deep wounds once, probably from a knife or dagger. But since they were in straight lines across her arm and wrist, he knew they could not have been from an accident. Someone had purposely put them there. He looked at Adriane, who gazed back at him, her eyes determined to hold their secrets. He let go of her arm ad conferred with the others and told them what he had found out about the cuts.

Legolas was shocked to hear that the scars on her wrist and arm had been put there purposely. Worse, he knew it could have been she herself that had done it. But he hoped it wasn't. He went over to her and took her arm. She didn't resist and he traced his thumb over each scar in turn. How could someone do this to his friend, someone who had proved herself to be loyal and kind? But Aragorn was right, they had been deep.

Adriane tensed when he ran his thumb over her scars. She was ready to jump up and move away, fast, when he dropped her arm and looked up into her face. She looked back at him, her gaze unwavering. She could handle this. She would not let her secrets leave the confines of her own mind. The only one who knew about how she had gotten the scars was herself and _him_. The one who had...hurt her.

But the tenderness in his eyes was wearing away at her resilience. But she was scared. Scared that if she told someone she would relive the pain. Legolas stood and moved away and Boromir kneeled in his place. "If we can help you...in any way...please...tell us? We care for you, Adriane." He stood and moved away. Next was Gimli.

"Lass...when I met you, I said to myself, now there's a lass that's worth protectin'. But we can't protect you from yourself, lass. Tell us what's wrong?"

And now it was Aragorn's turn. "Rhavaniel, I can see in your eyes that something ails you, and it tears at my heart to not know what. I see you as a sister. And big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters. But it as Gimli said, we cannot protect you from something we cannot identify."

Adriane nodded, almost defeated...she wanted to tell them...but she was scared. But finally she came to the conclusion that it could only help to tell someone about it, to get it off her chest. So she opened her mouth and started her tale.

"When I was 17, I had a relationship, or a courtship, I guess you would say, going on. I was set in my ways, and I knew I wanted to save my virginity for marriage. But my boyfriend, Mike, wanted more, wanted ME. One night when my parents weren't home I invited him over. That was a mistake. We started making out...and I was ok with that...but then he started pushing further, making moves on me that I was uncomfortable with. So I got up and told him to leave. He gave me a angry look and took me by the shoulders ad kissed me hard, but I didn't kiss him back. Where had the sweet and tender guy I knew he was gone? He started touching me where I didn't want him to, and I tried to get him off me, but he was a lot stronger than me." She took a deep breath and didn't look up, but she knew what they were thinking, and they were right.

"He raped me," she whispered. "And to make it worse, he wanted me to die because I hadn't wanted to sleep with him. So he took a sharp knife from our kitchen and slit my wrists numerous times, and then, just for good measure, he cut my arms up, too." She held up her other arm, to show them she had similar marks on that arm, too. "Then he left me to die of blood loss. I knew I had to do something, knew I had to live. There was something in me that screamed at me to live, otherwise my grief might have taken me and I _would_ have died. So I went next door, to our neighbors, who luckily were home, but that was as far as I could make it, and I collapsed at their door when they answered it. Everything was hazy after that. I heard my neighbor scream and dial 911, and then things went black. When I woke later, I was in an ambulance, being taken to the hospital...healing house, you could say. I was so light-headed and my vision was going in and out, I was sure I was a goner. But then I saw a white light, and I was sure it was the end. But when the white light enveloped me, I felt not death, but life, being poured into me. It was so intense I couldn't breathe for a second and then I felt more alive then ever. I heard a voice in my head, and it said, 'Have hope, wild radiance.' So when Aragorn said that to me one night when he thought I was sleeping, I knew it was here that I had been meant to come."

The Men, Elf, and Dwarf, stood there, speechless. Who would do such a vile and evil thing? And what was Adriane? What creature was there that could tolerate poison and have mind connections with their world from another?

* * *

Hey people, please read and review, yes I know this one is short, too, but this one had alot of backround in it, and there's only so much info you can put in one chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.

Namârië,

- Alatariel


	10. Explanations

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 10: Explanations  
**

Adriane walked alone under the branches of the great gold trees of Caras Galadhon. She fingered the fabric of her forest-green dress, and then touched her hair. How strange it was to have dark hair. She had always wanted it, but didn't have the heart to destroy her natural color. Earlier in the morning, after the males had left her so she could get dressed, she had studied herself in the mirror, noting the subtle changes to her appearance. She had pointed ears and dark brown, almost black, hair. But other than that her facial features were the same, except her eyes when she had strong emotion. She wondered what Galadriel had meant when she said 'you are of a race even higher than the elves.' What could be higher than the elves?

She pushed her thoughts away and decided to enjoy Lothlorien while she was there. She felt safe here, and for a moment she was free of her troubles, free to dream and live without the looming darkness of her past.

(I still remember the world

From the eyes of a child.

Slowly those feelings

Were clouded by what I know now.)

She sat down beneath one of the great trees and ran her hand throug the lush green grass that covered its base. Her dress matched it almost perfectly. Her dress spread out around her, she closed her eyes and listened...to the sounds of the forest, the sway of branches in the breeze, the chirping of birds preparing nests. This was the way she liked it, the only way she had ever known. She didn't know much of friendships or love...she had always been a loner...until she met _him_. She had thought he was perfect for her, that he could mend the hole in her heart where love for someone, anyone, should have been.

(Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trade for the real world.

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.)

But she was wrong. Drastically, fatally wrong. Well...almost fatally. After

the 'accident,' she had pulled away from most everyone, scared of being hurt again. She poured out her feelings into her song-writing. She had to express herself somehow. She never shared the words with anyone except her band mates, Shane Nick and Justin, whom she played with. She knew they had noticed that the lyrics were dark and that she usually one wore black, and that she restrained from having social contact beyond what was necessary. But they left her alone, figuring she would tell them when she thought it appropriate. Years went by, from Adrian being a bit green in the music business, being 18, to her being a full fledged sensation in her town, her city, ad finally her state. She had been planning to go nationwide soon, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

(I still remember the sun

Always warm on my back.

Somehow it seems colder now.)

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the Lady Galadriel

approach her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up. Wise blue eyes looked back at her. The Lady sat down beside her, and said, "You should not linger in what has happened, but rather embrace what is to come. You must forget your past and overcome your fear of love. Tell me, how might I help you?"

(Where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything.)

"You could start by explaining what I am and why I'm here," she said dryly.

The Lady nodded and said to her in her mind, _It would be wise to communicate this way, so we are not overheard._

Adriane nodded. _Very well. Go on._

_As you know, you have been having changes the clearly state you are not human. What you are...that is something that, once I tell you, is your choice who to share it with. It could have good, and bad, consequences, depending. But the answer is, you are of a race called Vanwagûl, Vanwa meaning 'lost' in elvish, and 'gûl' meaning 'magic' in elvish, therefore, as it states, you are the 'lost magic' of Middle-Earth. The extent of your race's power depended, and still depends, on their bloodlines and what their future will require the most. We think we know what you powers are, for there have been prophecies made about things like this happening. The prophecies, summed up, say that a young female creature, appearing to be an elf, would appear in dangerous times to help. They say she would have power over Earth, Fire, and Healing, and be able to change into a 'golden-eyed creature.' We did not kow what this meant at first, but upon the news that when you changed into a wolf your eyes were gold, it was concluded that you were the girl from the Prophecy. _

(Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trade for the real world.

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything)

Galadriel took Adriane's chin and turned it towards her, as she had been looking away as she listened. _Child, you are the only one left of your kind. I did some research and it was recorded that elves once socialized and traded with the Vanwagûl, between worlds. A few elves even traveled there, and those who came back were never again satisfied with the beauty of this world compared to the beauty of the other's. We got word of a great and terrible force that was threatening the Vanwagûl, trying to destroy them. The evil magic doused their pure, good magic, and it left them powerless. But during the war, an elf that had bee staying there had decided to come back to Middle-Earth for his own safety. But just as he was about to leave through the portal, he heard the crying of a babe, and found a girl-child, who seemed to be alone. He picked her up and searched around for a bit, finding trails of blood that indicated the death of the babe's parents. He knew then that he had to save one of this extraordinary race to pass on the magic of their kind. He unwrapped the baby from her blanket for a moment to see if she carried any other trinkets. He found what he recognized as a royal ring that the elves had made for the Vanwagûl's Royal Family. So he knew you were one of the Royal Family. And when he saw the word 'galad' on the back, he knew you were the High Princess, for the elves had made this ring especially for her, since she contained so much power that it had to be restrained to keep from affecting everyday life. _Galadriel took Adriane's hand and looked at the ring on her right pinky. _This is it. He brought you back to Middle-Earth just in time, for the chaos that was raging in the Kingdom of the Vanwagûl was tearing at the edges of the world, and it collapsed, along with the portal, jut minutes after he brought you through. You, child, are the Royal Princess of the Vanwagûl, and you will be very helpful to the struggle of power that has come upon Middle-Earth. _

(Oh where,

Where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything)

_But._ Galadriel sighed. _ I'm afraid of what will happen if you are not revived of this depression you seem to be in. Child, I know that what you have gone through has been painful. I know it will take ages to get over, and you may very well have that time, since people of your race are immortal, as well. I sincerely hope that you take your time here to reflect and let the safety of this wood help you make peace with yourself. _

_But why did I grow up on Earth? _ Adriane asked, confused.

_Because some of the evil bent on destroying your race had seeped_

_through the portal before it collapsed, and was hunting you. We knew that there was no magic on Earth, and that your powers would lie docile inside of you until you came to a place where magic was widely accepted and real. So we sent you to Earth, purposely near your parents' house, so they would find you. When they found you, they also found the portal to our world, and stepped through. When they got through, the inquired about the baby, and we told them your story, and they agreed to take care of you until you were old enough to find your way back to Middle-Earth. So that is why you were raised on Earth._

(I still remember...)

She took a deep breath to et herself under control, but it was useless. Everything was coming too fast, too much at one time. She tried to fight back the tears.

"Lunch is in three hours," said Galadriel, "I will leave you to yourself."

Adriane didn't want her to leave, still had more questions. But she could not utter a sound for fear she would burst into tears.

She got up, and fled. Fled away from everything, all that she had just found out. She ran deeper into the outskirts of the woods, where the sunlight was a soft golden glow. She stopped by a stream after what must have been at least fifteen minutes of running, and knelt beside it. And then she wept. She wept for her real parents' death, wept for the destruction of her kind, wept for Shane, who must be missing her, wept for her Great-grandmother, who undoubtedly had known about her roots, as well. And lastly she wept for 'the accident.'

So deep in sorrow was she that she didn't notice a March Warden stepping closer to her, partly behind a tree.

Hehe...I am evil...hmm, who could it be? Ya you guys probably already know. This is shorter than I would have liked, but once again, you can only put so much plot info in one chapter. I think I was fair. So, please read and review, as always, and I will try my hardest to make the next one longer. But if it takes me longer than usual...well then you know why.

* * *

Namârië, 

- Alatariel

**P.S.: Please read this!** The song in this chapter is "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence. And I completely made up the Vanwagul race and their world...aka, Tolkien did not put any of this stuff in his works, it is simply something that I added on. I also fiddled around with alot of ideas to get her story right. I had a different version of it when I wrote the chapters in which she had visions of her past. So **the vision of the dark-haired sorceress does not apply anymore**, but the one of her parents does. Sorry about that. I'll change it later.


	11. Path Revealed

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 11: Path Revealed  
**

(_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence I know,_

_You forgot me long ago. _

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_)

Haldir was out on his patrol of the forests, on the lookout for orcs, when he heard the sound of running footsteps, a thump in the leaves and then a female crying. He rushed to find the source of the sounds, thinking it might be an elleth in trouble. As he rounded a tree near a small brook, he saw a green-clad figure with long, dark hair kneeling by the stream, sobbing. He wondered whether to leave her alone or help her...it was not safe to be out here alone, she was lucky he had found her before an orc had. So he decided to stay. Hesitantly he approached the 'elleth' and held out a hand to her. "My lady, it is not safe to be out here by your lonesome. Orcs dwell in the outskirts of these woods."

Adriane jerked at the voice ad looked up. It was Haldir. He looked just like he had in the movies, fair hair ad skin, and blue eyes. But then again, there were many elves that fit that description. She wiped her tears away, defiantly covering her emotions. She took a deep breath and nodded, and took his hand.

When Haldir saw her face for the first time, he was surprised to see brown eyes gazing at him. He had never heard of an elf with brown eyes. She wiped her tears, nodded, and took his hand. She was not as pretty as the Evenstar, no one could be, but she had beauty fit to be an elf, and her ears were pointed.

"What is your name?" he asked

"My name is Adriane, but my elven-friends call me Rhavaniel." she whispered.

He arched an eyebrow at her elven name, knowing that it meant 'wild.' How could this shy and sad creature be wild?

"Could you take me to the Fellowship?" she asked.

Haldir frowned. "Why do you wish to be with them?"

Adriane smiled. "Because I came with them. I am a recent addition to the Fellowship."

Haldir looked surprised. "So _you're_ the girl I saw Legolas carrying?"

Adriane smiled wickedly. "Well, if you remember, I was unconscious, but yes, I was told that Legolas carried me."

"So then you are the girl they say can shape-shift and control some elements?"

Adriane nodded. "And I was told by The Lady that I have healing powers, as well."

"Amazing." Haldir said, intrigued.

"Not really. Not for me at least. It often makes me the center of attention, and I've never been comfortable with that." she said bitterly.

Haldir thoughtfully paused and then asked, "But lady, is it not better to share your powers of good magic to the benefit of others rather than hold back for your own personal purposes?"

Adriane stopped in her tracks. You know what? He was so right. He just summed up her purpose in one sentence. Suddenly she felt the light that used to be in her before 'the accident'...it came back. No longer was she just a shell of what she was meant to be. She knew her path. She was Princess Adriane of the Vanwagûl, and she was going to spread honor onto the memory of her ancestors. She nodded. "Thank you, Haldir. You have helped me more than you know. Now could you please lead me to where the Fellowship sleeps? I'd like to set up my sleeping area there, with them."

"Of course, my lady."

"And cut the 'lady' crap, kay?"

Haldir shocked, just asked, "What would you have me call you, then, my...lady." He grimaced as he said it again.

She looked at him and asked, "What did I tell you my name was?"

"You gave me two. But I suppose I should use Rhavaniel since I am an 'elven-friend,' hmm?"

"I really don't care which you use, as long as it's not 'lady.'"

He nodded and started to lead the way to the area where the Fellowship was camped out. When they got there, Aragorn was sharpening his sword and smoking his pipe, like usual. Adriane walked up to him and grabbed the pipe out of his mouth before he could move.

"If I didn't know you would have withdrawal, I would throw this as far out into the river as I could. Or confiscate it. Or _something_." she huffed as she waved it in font of his face. Haldir was stifling a grin, and Aragorn looked amused, but shocked as well.

"Yes, well, can I please have my pipe back?" asked Aragorn, clearly not fazed by her threat.

Adriane looked at the pipe in her hand, and then got a mischievous look on her face. "I you want it, you'll have to catch me!" she shouted and then started running as fast as she could. Aragorn rolled his eyes at Haldir as he scrambled up and ran after her.

Unfortunately, Aragorn was a faster runner, and Adriane knew it. She thought of changing into a wolf to run faster...but then she realized she didn't know how to shift at her own will, only when she was scared. Oh well. Still, she gave it her best shot and zigzagged in between trees and jumped over logs, and she could swear he was getting tired. As she looked back, she wasn't looking ahead and ran full throttle into...

She squeaked as she and her victim tumbled to the ground. She was on top of whoever it was, and she scrambled to get off of them. When she looked, she gasped, and then started laughing hysterically, as she realized she had run full throttle into Legolas. To make matters worse, Aragorn was now on his way, and almost tripped over them, but managed to screech to a halt inches away from them.

"I'm...so...sorry, Legolas!" Adriane managed between fits of laughter. Yeah, she has this laughing problem where if something gets her laughing for too long, soon she finds everything funny, and then can't stop laughing for the life of her. She closed her eyes, took deep breaths, trying not to burst again. She had to think of things that weren't funny to stop laughing. Finally she was under control, and she looked around to see Legolas mock-frowning at them. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, trying to conceal his amusement. It didn't work. He finally broke into a grin.

"I challenged Aragorn and said if he wanted his pipe back he would have to catch me. And he did...well, actually, _you_ did," she said, looking at Legolas.

"Yes, I noticed. It was hard not to notice when you ran right into me," he teased.

Adriane threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

"Probably not," said Aragorn, who was still looking at his pipe. "Can I have my pipe back now?"

Adriane burst into another fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" asked Aragorn.

"Do you...know...what they...would...call you...if you were...in my world?" asked Adriane between giggles.

"No, what?" was his simple answer.

"A (giggles) a (more giggles) pothead!"

Aragorn looked at her blankly, not seeing what was so funny. Adriane knew they did not know her Earth's term for being addicted to smoking. "Oh, never mind, you're a Númenorean, anyway, it shouldn't affect you...I hope."

The two males shrugged. Adriane stopped laughing. She gave the pipe to Legolas, saying she didn't want to be the one to give it back to him. Legolas shrugged and gave it to Aragorn.

And then Adriane got very quiet. She hadn't told them heritage yet. So she beckoned them to follow her back to the campsite where she could tell them.

Legolas marveled at how elf-like she looked and seemed. The grace in her step, the light in her eyes. Her hair fell like a soft waterfall of waves over her back and down past her waist. Not the first time, he wondered what she could be.

He heard Galadriel's voice in his head, _Patience, princling, she is about to tell you._

He nodded to himself and moved to catch up with Adriane and Aragorn, who were nearly at the campsite. When he got there, Adriane had gathered the rest of the Fellowship, who had bee about doing various things, and sat them in a circle along with her. there was a seat beside her so Legolas naturally took the empty seat. Boromir sat to her other side, Aragorn sat next to him, and then it was Gimli, and then the four Hobbits in random order (Although we all know that Sam was probably sitting next to Frodo, eh?). She sat, with her dress fanned out about her, sitting Indian style, as was a custom of her family whenever someone had something important to announce. She waited until all was quiet, and all that could be heard was the sway of Mallorn tree branches in the chilly afternoon breeze. (It was January, ya know)

"As a member of the Fellowship, I feel obligated to tell you what the Lady Galadriel has told me of my heritage. So here I begin the tale of my existence."

And she told them the whole of the story that Galadriel had told here, stopping here and there for questions from the others. When she was done, they were all a bit surprised, but they had all known she was not human nor elf, so it made sense she would be a different race.

"One thing she didn't tell me, though, is how to call up my powers by will...I think I know how to do the Fire and Earth parts, but not the Shifting or healing. Oh yeah, I was going to heal your bruise from that spear, Frodo...wanna be my guinea-pig?"

He looked at her blankly, and she explained. "I want to try out my healing powers on you. I don't thik it would hurt anything."

Frodo nodded reluctantly. "Just don't get too close to my shoulder wound from the Witch-King...it still aches a bit."

"Hey, ya never know, I might be able to heal that, too," she said cheerfully.

With the rest of the Fellowship watching intently, she moved over to Frodo and told him to lie down. When she lifted his shirt up to get a look at the bruise, she winced...ouch, that had to hurt. It was a dark purple, and she was sure it would turn greenish-yellow before it healed all the way. She had him take his shirt off, it would be easier that way. He looked a bit sheepish at having his shirt off, but she waved him off when he protested. "Come on, if I'm to be a healer, I can't be sheepish about someone having their shirt off."

"She's right," said Aragorn. Frodo looked at him and he nodded his head, so Frodo laid back so Adriane could work.

Adriane took a deep breath. She had an idea as to how to do this. But she had to be sure. She rested her hands lightly on the bruise, which was about the size of a basketball, and closed her eyes. With her inner eye, ashe looked around. She could see pools of light, and she knew instinctively that the pools of light were the life-forces of the beings around her. Even the trees glowed soft green. She looked down and saw her own pool of white light. She looked at Aragron, a Númenorean, and he had a golden pool of light. Boromir had blue, although she was pretty sure it would vary among men, like auras. She looked at Legolas, and to her surprise, she saw the same white fire as hers, only hers was a bit brighter. The Hobbits had orangey pools. And Frodo's pool of life had a flicker to it. She zoomed in with her mind's eye, and went searching for the injury. She found a small hole in the orange light, and she knew what to do. She took a bit of her white fire and guided it from her into him, and patched up the hole, and it turned orange when it touched him.

She was happy she had healed him, but then, just as she was about to retreat back into the conscious world, she heard a voice. _Adriane,_ it called, seductively. _Rhavaniel...come and help me _ she shook her head, and she could feel her physical body shaking her head, too, trying to get the presence out. _COME HELP ME! _it said more forcefully. _NO!_ she yelled back at it defiantly. _BRING ME THE RING! _ it boomed. _IN YOUR DREAMS!_ she screamed back at it. _You will pay, _it said, and then left. She was now free to return to consciousness. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Fellowship gathered around her and Frodo.

"What happened out here?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'out here'?" asked Boromir.

"No time to explain, what happened after I closed my eyes?"

"Well," said Pippin, "Frodo said it felt as if someone was poking and prodding at various places inside him, until finally he felt a cooling sensation where the bruise was, and it disappeared right before our eyes."

"Yeah," Merry piped up, "We thought you would be done, but you kept your hands on him. It was almost five minutes and we tried to pry your hands off him, but they were locked to him somehow. You kept shaking you head, like trying to get rid of something in you head."

"Okay, now it's your turn to explain," said Legolas, "What happened 'in there'?

"Well it's hard to explain but after the healing I heard a voice, and I knew it was Sauron, and he was trying to get me to bring him the ring. And I told him 'in his dreams.'"

Gimli chuckled at this, and Aragorn shook his head. "It is not wise to get a smart mouth with the Dark Lord. He may be more powerful than you." he said.

Adriane shrugged, but she was afraid. She knew it would test every ounce of her strength to get through with this adventure...but what then? She pushed away that question. She could not think about her future after the War right now. 'Focus on the task at hand,' her great-grandmother had always said, 'and you will be rewarded in more ways than one.'

"But back to the topic of healing, I really think I did a good job. Did anything hurt when I did it?" she asked Frodo. He shook his head.

"But it did feel weird and tickle a little bit. Nothing drastic."

"That's good. Oh, gosh, Galadriel told my lunch was in 3 hours, and I think it's been about that, hasn't it?"

Aragorn nodded. "Lunch is at noon, and its a quarter till."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

She started off, and the rest of the Fellowship joined her. What an odd group they made. Two Men, four Hobbits, one Dwarf, one Elf, and a Vanwagûl. What will follow in the month ahead that they were to spend in Caras Galadhon?

* * *

Okay, people, I am satisfied with the number of reviews I have been getting per chapter, so keep 'em comin'. But I must say I would like to see less one-liners and more that point out exactly what they liked about each chapter. So. Just some guidelines. Oh, and they did indeed spend a month in Lothlorien, I looked up the dates of when they got there and when they left. And another thing, the song excerpt at the beginning is a song called "Missing" by Evanescence. Yea I know I like them just a _little_ too much hehe...well as always, read and review. Next chapter coming soon, hopefully. I have set up a blog on where I will post author's notes, so please go here every once in awhile to see if I have left any: www . myspace . com / rhavanielalata 

Except without all the spaces, and an underscore between rhavaniel and alata. I tryed to type it that way but it took out the underscore...I hope you all know what an underscore is lol...I think if I typed the address continuously the site would block it out...yea yea I cheated a bit lol.

Namârië,

- Alatariel


	12. Of Pianos and Being Lost

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 12: Of Pianos and Being Lost**

Adriane was very quiet at lunch, pondering the things she had learned of her powers. Although she was used to living off fast food, salads, and ramen noodles, she found the fine food of the elves to be a relief. Many things she had never heard of, but she tried them nonetheless and she found that she liked most of them.

After eating, Adriane and the Fellowship excused themselves one by one, all returning to the campsite, for there were still a few things to be unpacked. Adriane carried her sword, clothes, backpack and guitar to the campsite and dumped them in the tent that Haldir had set up for her. She knew the Fellowship was still mourning the loss of Gandalf, and oh how she longed to tell them he was ok, especially Frodo, since her didn't find out Gandalf was still alive until after he destroyed the Ring. But as always, she knew she could not.

She really wished she could find a piano to play, that always amused her. As a teenager she would sit at the piano for hours, just tinkering and making up her own little tunes...then eventually she would string them together and make songs. She always had a theme or mood in mind when she tinkered, so after the song was complete she created lyrics. After practicing them and adjusting so it sounded right, she would sing it for her band mates, and they would suggest guitar riffs, and they would try different ones out until they found one they liked. Sometimes she left in the piano as background, and sometimes it was solely a guitar song. But in any case, it was driving her nuts to not have a piano to tinker with. She wondered if they had developed technologically enough to make such a thing and she figured they probably had...so she went off in search of Haldir, to ask him if they had a piano.

She found the March Warden schooling younger elves in archery and swordplay. She hesitantly approached him, wondering if it would be better to wait until he wasn't busy. But she decided that there wasn't anyone else that she trusted who knew Lothlorien as well as him, except for the Lord and Lady, and surely they were busy. So she went to tap him on the shoulder but he turned to face her before she was 5 feet from him. _Stupid elves._

"Ah, Rhavaniel, how may I be of service?" he asked stiffly. Apparently before he had been nice because she was crying. Oh well. She would get him to warm up eventually.

"I wondered if perhaps your Lord and Lady keep an instrument called a piano somewhere around Lothlorien?" asked Adriane bluntly.

Looking surprised, Haldir nodded. "Of course. Why?"

Adriane squirmed, at first because she was happy and secondly because it was hard to explain just why she wanted to find the piano. Just then she had an idea. "I have decided to write a lament for Gandalf to perform for the others, and I hoped perhaps I could have the piano to assist me in writing."

Haldir looked saddened by the mention of the passing of the Wizard. But he nodded nonetheless and stated, "I will take you there, it is in the Hall of Light.

The Hall of Light was just what it's name inclined: a hall of light. Well more like a ballroom of light. There was light coming from the ceiling, but not apparent sources of it...it was kinda freaky. It wasn't so bright as to be blinding, just slightly brighter than the glow of the Moon. There was a stage with instruments on it, including a piano. It was a very elegant one, etched with elven designs. She had expected it to be white, like most of Lothlorien, but it was a beautiful cherry wood. She looked upon it with awe, sat on the bench, and rested her fingers on the keys, not playing anything, just admiring the craftsmanship.

Looking back at Haldir, she inquired, "You wouldn't happen to have some paper and pen I can use, do you?"

Haldir sighed and nodded, and came over and opened a compartment above the keys that had parchment ink and a pen...feather...whatever, in it. He handed it to her and she thanked him politely. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Adriane interrupted before he could leave, "Will you tell a member of the Fellowship where I am so they don't worry?"

"Yes, I will send a servant to tell them." He says irritably, seeming a little pissed off that she had asked him for...oh...3 things now? Oh well, she would make it up to him later.

She got down to business, fiddling with melodies until she found one she thought was mysterious, sad, and encouraging all at once. After the main melody she made up side melodies to interact and compliment the main one. All this took about 3 hours of toying, perfecting, and practicing until she could remember it perfectly. Now for the lyrics.

After a half hour of pondering what message she would like to get across, she began.

/3 hours later/

"It's finished!" Adriane exclaimed to no one as she completed the finishing touches.

It was now six o'clock and she was surprised that she had not been bothered at all. She tentatively opened the door to the Hall and peeked out. She then realized that she had absolutely no idea how to get back to the Fellowship to tell them she would perform. She was up high in the trees, and she did not like heights. Though the platforms were certainly sturdy, she did not trust herself to look down and not teeter and fall. She knew it was stupid to leave the Hall and try to find her own way, but there was no on around, so she had no choice. She figured if she just kept heading down she would get to the ground eventually and then find the Fellowship from there.

Finally she got to a part of the city where there were elves walking around doing daily business. She looked around and found an Elf that looked like he would be kind enough to direct her, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and, being male, when he realized she was female, his eyes dropped to her chest.

MALES! Grrr.

"Um, _excuse_ you." she said flippantly

He at least had the grace to blush. "Sorry, my lady." Then he got a good look at her eyes, and did a double take. "I've never met any Elf, male of female, with brown eyes." he said curiously.

"Yea, I guess I'm just special." she said in mock cheerfulness.

He grinned at her. "Well, in any case, how may I help you?"

"Well, first you can tell me your name, and second, you could help me get back to ground level, I am a part of the Fellowship and wish to find them."

"My name is Orophin, and yes, I will help you."

It took all her resistance to hold back the comment that he was Haldir's brother. She wasn't supposed to know that yet. So Orophin led Adriane through the maze that was Caras Galadhon. _Sheesh. I'll never learn my way around here!_ Finally they were on solid Earth...Middle-Earth...whatever! She recognized their surroundings and knew she would be able to get back to the Fellowship by herself.

She found the campsite easily enough and found Boromir and Aragorn teaching the Hobbits more swordplay skills, with Legolas and Gimli watching and bickering. She had to stop herself from laughing at the behavior of the two; they acted like children. It was now dusk, with the sun having gone down at five, but there was still light from the city itself to see by. She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. They all looked at her, and upon seeing her, stopped their talking. Suddenly Adriane felt shy, which is NOT something she feels very often.

"I have written a lament for Gandalf and would like to share it with you, but I assume we must join the Lord and Lady for dinner first." Adriane said softly. "Haldir did send someone to tell you where I was, didn't he?" she asked.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, he did, and it is almost seven, and dinner is served then."

"Wait a moment, so I can see that I look okay. Alright?"

"Oh, don't go bein' like the prissy Elf, now, Lady. And just when I was startin' to warm up to ye." scowled Gimli.

"You must have forgotten, Gimli, that I practically _am_ an Elf."

"Nay, not forgotten. Chose not to acknowledge. I liked ye better as a Human."

Now _that_ pissed her off. "Just because I am of a magical race does not mean I am stuck up _prissy_, Master Dwarf!" She snapped.

With that she slipped into her tent to check her appearance. "That was not very smart." stated Aragorn, looking Gimli in the eye.

"Aye, yer right, lad. Never shoulda mentioned her background. I fear I've made her upset." he said, regretful of his actions.

Meanwhile, Adriane had her makeup and brush out and was cleaning up. She had noticed that ever since Moria, her skin was almost flawless, as it had not been before. Her hair was now black. At first it had just gotten darker, but it was now cpmpletly shiny, midnight black. She carefully put eyeliner on for the first time since before the show on the night she was transported here. She then put a pearly white eye shadow on and then brushed her hair. She saw no need for lip gloss, for her lips were already a pale shade of rose. She looked down at her hands. They still had black nail polish on them, and she had not brought remover. Oh well. She would just have to wait until it chipped completely off.

She left the tent feeling refreshed. The Fellowship, mainly the male populace, (haha...) gawped at her. She waved them off. Legolas took a good look at her face, trying to decide what was different about her. Ah. She had on the same charcoal substance on her eyelids as she did when she met them. How odd.

"What is on your eyes?" Legolas asked curiously.

"I was wondering the same." said Aragorn.

"It's makeup. It's something females in my world wear to look pretty. Or, in my case, rebellious." she grinned at them innocently.

The Fellowship shook their heads, and decided to leave a more extensive explanation for later. They headed to dinner. There, Adriane announced to the Lord and Lady that she would perform after dinner.

"How wonderful!" said Galadriel happily. "I will send word for those who wish to listen to come to the Hall of Light at nine. Will that be suiting?"

"Um...those who want to come? Out of what populace?" she asked, nervously. She hadn't expected more of an audience than the Fellowship and the Lord and Lady.

"All of Caras Galadhon, of course. All will want to hear the tribute to Gandalf, we all knew and loved him."

Adriane gulped, and then shrugged. "Yes, I suppose that would be okay..."

"Spelndid." said Celeborn. Adriane just sat there, at a loss for words. She looked around at the Fellowship, of whom some seemed to notice her distress, and others did not. Boromir noticed her uneasiness and made a note to himself to comfort her.

/8:45 pm, backstage in the Hall of Light/

Only fifteen minutes until she would perform. Well, she was used to crowds, but not one this important. There was royalty and nobility at this performance. But she had never had a problem with stage-fright before, and she did not plan to start the habit now.

Wringing her hands, she paced back and forth backstage. Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks by a pair of hands clasping her firmly on both shoulders. She squeaked and heard light laughter from behind her.

"Fear not, 'tis just me," said Legolas' voice.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't EVER sneak up on me like that again. You're too light-footed to be heard approaching!"

Legolas turned her around in his grasp. "I am sorry. I came only to wish you luck, and say I have the utmost confidence in you. You sang very well all the times you have sung for us, and I do not doubt that you have talent at the piano, as well."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "Your encouragement is appreciated."

He nodded, let her go, and walked out to take his place in the audience. he passed Boromir on his way out, who seemed to be heading to do the same thing he had just done. "Do not bother, I have already comforted her, and I do not think she needs more pressure upon her from another."

Boromir shrugged, nodded, and turned to follow Legolas out to take a seat.

After Galadriel and Celeborn had announced her, Adriane came onstage and sat daintily at the piano. She placed her hands on the correct keys, and the Hall went silent. She began striking keys softly, weaving an intricate pattern of notes, then began to sing in her powerful, yet beautiful, voice.

_This War is far from over_

_Without you we feel so lost._

_But we will keep on going,_

_And much more it will cost._

_We will always remember you, _

_You're always in our heart,_

_And though it seems you're far away,_

_Not over is your part._

_This War is far from over_

_Without you we feel so lost._

_But we will keep on going,_

_And much more it will cost._

_We honor you Gandalf Greyham,_

_It is for you that we go on._

_It is for you that we continue, _

_It is for you we will be strong._

_This War is far from over, _

_But we will not live in fear._

_We will not despair,_

_Will not come to tears.

* * *

_

There it is people. Chapter 12. Hope you liked it, and my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. And all you people who have this story on your alert or favorite list and are not reviewing: SHAME ON YOU! That's not fair! One chapter had 13 hit but only 3 reviews. That's bullshit, people! Please review! More than one sentence! PLEASE, I BEG YOU...sorry about the caps...yea...well hopefully the next update will be soon...and yes I kno not much interesting happened in this chapter, cept maybe the song, which btw I wrote in 20 min. :D But you have to fill up space somehow. Don't worry, more things with Adriane and Legolas will happen soon. I love fluffiness myself, but you have to get through relationship building before you can do anything like that.

Namárië,

-Alatariel


	13. Practice

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 13: Practice**

Adriane woke to the voices of the Hobbits, who she could hear gathered outside her tent, debating on how to best wake her up. She smiled to herself, then. Such curious and amusing creatures they were. And huggable. _Oh yes, cute and huggable, that is definitely how I would describe them. I bet they could pout for anything and get it with ease._

She got up then, and called to them, "I'm up, boys. You woke me with all your chattering."

Last night her performance was received very well, and she was pleased. She was stopped by many of the elves and told she had the voice of an angel, or a goddess, or whatever word they chose. Though she didn't think her voice quite fit into those categories, for hers was stronger and not as airy or high as most other she-elves. But she liked it that way. She would not trade her voice for anything.

Pippin stuck his head in her tent and apologized, "Sorry, Adriane, Merry wanted to dump water on you to wake you up and Sam was going on about how it wasn't right."

"An' stickin yer head in her tent ain't right, either, Mr. Pippin. How do you know she's decent?" cried Sam.

Then Pippin's head disappeared from the opening of the tent and she heard an 'oof' from Pippin as he fell on his ass from Merry pulling him back by the collar. Adriane had to stifle her laughter as she heard someone approach the tent.

"Sorry, Miss, we won't be botherin' ye anymore."

"Thank you, Sam."

With that Adriane was up and looking some suitable clothing. The clothes she had come in were being cleaned, so she had to wear what they had there. She fumbled in the pack of clothing they had given her. _Smart people. They gave me things besides just dresses._ She found leggings, a billowy white shirt like you see pirates wear, and a leather vest to wear over it. She looked at her black and grey Etinies. Oh well. It looked like she was going to have to give them up for more sturdy shoes, like the riding boots that they had given her. They were a chocolate brown color leather and nicely made. Hey! Riding! She was going to have to go see the horses some time.

She changed into the clothes and brushed her hair and teeth. There was no water around except fountains, and she didn't think they'd be very happy if she spit in them. So she just used the brush and paste. Oh well. Swallowing a bit of it can't hurt you that bad. She then crawled out of the tent and looked around at the rest of the Fellowship. _Wait a second. Two elves? Ah. Haldir is joining us for breakfast. I have to talk to him afterwards, it seems like he's pissed off at me._ She took the ties of her shirt and tied them properly and then walked over to join the Fellowship around the fire. Sam had fried sausage bacon and tomato. _Ugh. I HATE tomatoes._ She wrinkled her nose at them, but took some sausage and bacon.

After she had had her share, and it looked as if Haldir was done, too, she went over to him and whispered in his ear that she would like to talk to him. He looked more than a little irked, but she kept confidence.

They walked a short ways off away from the Fellowship, out of earshot of Legolas. "Why did you wish to speak with me?" asked Haldir impatiently.

Adriane sighed. What must be done must be done. "Because you seem to be irked at me for no reason."

"Well, actually, I have a reason. You chose not to save Gandalf, and to not tell someone else so they may have saved him. And to me that makes no sense. If you are here to help us, then why did you not do something that would have helped us gravely?"

Adriane sighed again. Time for a big explanation. "OK Haldir. That is a valid reason to be mad at me, but as soon as I explain to you WHY I didn't, you hopefully will understand. Everything I do here is for a reason. I would not do something that would hurt, just as I would not fail to do something that would help. Or at least I will try...but in any case, I cannot tell you why I didn't save him, only that I did it for our own good. I am sorry if you don't understand, but please do not hold against me that fact that I have knowledge that I did not even ask for."

Haldir turned the words over in his head for a few moments, and then nodded. "I see what you mean. I still do not completely understand, but I think I can trust you when you say that you would do no hurt," he held out his hand, "Friends?"

Adriane nodded happily. She took his hand , shook it, and said, "Yes, friends, and gladly so." She sighed. "Whew, glad that's outta the way."

She turned and walked back to the Fellowship and sat with them and talked. There was much to talk about.

Over the next two weeks, Adriane spent her time finding out as much as she could (and did not already know) about her friends, and having fun. Both Boromir and Aragorn came to be like brothers to her, and Gimli was a great friend, protective, too. The Hobbits, as she felt before, were like little cousins. And Legolas...she had not yet placed him on her 'like family' list. She knew it was folly to think he could be more than a friend, but she did not feel the same way around him as she did around Boromir and Aragorn. She often found herself watching him sleep, with his eyes open and glazed. He was a beautiful creature. The others told her that she now slept with her eyes open, too, though she did not know it. Now, just because he was beautiful did not mean he wasn't masculine. No, he was quite the opposite, very 'studly' as Adriane's friend Anna used to say.

On the 14th day after their arrival, Adriane felt well enough to try out her powers again. She wondered if she should seek Galadriel's help, and decided against it. She reckoned that if she was to control it effectively, she must come into it on her own. She had decided the night before to practice, and the next morning she dressed in leggings and tunic, because for some weird reason she didn't think it'd be very good to practice her powers in a dress. She then came out of her tent and informed the rest of the Fellowship what she would be doing.

"Just don't set the forest on fire, Rhavaniel," joked Aragorn. Adriane stuck her tongue out at him and walked off to find a spot that would be suitable.

* * *

She found a meadow where niphredil would be blooming if it wasn't winter and sat in the middle, and closed her eyes. She was very glad that she now had a hundred percent better hearing, and much better eyesight, as well. Upon closing her eyes she could hear even the very slightest of sounds. Small animals scrabbling in the thicket, the wind through the Mallorn leaves, and the chirp of winter birds. Oh, and another thing, she was very glad she could not feel the cold, for if she could, she was sure she would not be out here.

Aragorn's guess was way off. She had already been practicing her Earth and Fire magic, and now she was going to try and shape-shift at will. Something told her it would be hard, something to only do when need is dire. But she had to try and see if she could do it at all or if it only happened when strong emotion came.

* * *

Legolas had been curious when Adriane said she was going to practice her powers. He had caught her, a few times, with a ball of fire in her hand, or making a flower grow, but now since she had announced it, he felt it would be something more significant. So he followed her silently as she walked about trying to find a place. The only problem was she was just as silent, and he could not follow her by sound. They came to a clearing, and he saw her sit, with her side to him, and close her eyes. He saw her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath.

* * *

Adriane took a deep breath, quieted her mind, and set to work concentrating. First, she looked inside herself to her pool of light and, somehow, felt that she could shape it. With what would be the equivalent of hands if she was using her body, she started to shape the pool. Now was the time to find out if she could become anything else but a wolf. She tried shaping her light into a bird, but it kept popping back into a blob. She then tried a horse, but that too would not stay put. So finally she gave up and started forming a wolf. She started with the tail, then the sleek, muscular body, then the large paws with sharp claws, and the slender muzzle with sharp, white teeth, and the ears. She thought of how much better she would be able to smell, and that her eyes would be gold. She then chanced to open her eyes.

What she saw—and smelled—amazed her. She could smell the ice, and the dead grass, the wind had a stiff cold wintry scent to it, and finally, and most surprisingly, she smelled wood, along with a clean, fresh scent, or campfire smoke. Her senses told her it was a creature, and she bet she knew who it was. The wood she smelled was not from Lothlorien, which only meant that it had to be from a different forest. _Hmm, let me think, who do I know that is from a different forest? Yeah. Legolas. Dammit, he was watching me._

As Legolas watched her, she sat there with her eyes closed for a good 20 minutes. And the whole time the outline of her figure seemed to blur and change, but it always went back to how it was. And then, he saw her grow a tail, and her body change to that of a black wolf, her hands turn to large paws, and finally her head to that of a female wolf, with a long slender muzzle. She then opened her eyes, only it didn't look like her anymore, he knew it was. She then tilted her head up and sniffed the air. Oh no. She could probably smell him. As if on cue, she looked right at him. She blinked at him, and started slinking her way towards him. He did not know if her thought was impaired when she was a wolf, if she might accidentally become vicious. But he trusted her powers and that they would do no harm. She padded over to him and looked at him gravely with her gold wolf-eyes. She shook her head, and he got the message that she was irked that he had followed her.

"I'm sorry, Rhavaniel, my curiosity got the better of me." Legolas said apologetically.

Wolf Adriane shook herself and snorted.

"We'll talk of it later. Can you speak?" he asked.

Wolf Adriane moved her mouth, trying to work her tongue. Finally she gave up and shook her head no.

After trying to speak, Adriane decided to see what she_ could_ do with her vocal chords. She barked. Woofed. Growled. And finally she threw her head back and did the wolf equivalent of singing: she howled. It was an eerie sound to hear coming from herself, and Legolas looked a little more than freaked out.

Just then she heard the running of light feet, and concluded that it was the March Warden and his Guard coming to slay her so Lothlorien would be safe. She quickly loped into the bushes to hide. She knew that Legolas was confused as to why she was hiding, and then he heard the Guard, too. He stood and shouted,

"Hold your fire! 'Tis just Adriane practicing her shape-shifting!"

The Guard came and looked at him skeptically. "Where is she?" asked Haldir.

Adriane came running out when Haldir asked where she was. She sat next to Legolas and threw her head back once more and howled. Then she stood and pictured herself back in her human body, with her clothes on, thankfully, and found it was much easier than the last time. She opened her eyes to see a shocked group of elves.

"Impressive." is all Haldir could say.

"I am sorry if I alarmed you." said Adriane sincerely. "I must get back to camp I...don't feel so well..."

She was feeling light headed, and before she could say anymore, she felt blackness overcoming her. _Great. All I need is to faint again. _ were her last thoughts.


	14. Demonstrations

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

Text in _italics_ is thought from the character being told about.

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2

**Chapter 14: Demonstrations**

_Fuck! My head hurts! _was Adriane's first thought upon waking up. She gingerly opened her eyes, only to be greeted with 3 pairs of eyes looking back at her, and others were clustering to get a look at her. One pair was Aragorn's, another's were Boromir's, and the last was Legolas's. All three pairs held a look of worry or concern in them. _Wait, hold on, the last thing I remember is changing back into a human...um, Vanwagûl...form. Ack. I fainted. Now I remember._

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About six hours, I would guess." reckoned Aragorn.

Just then Gimli and the Hobbits started shoving the three out of the way so they could get a look.

They all started speaking at once. "Miss, are you alright? We were worried so when they brought you back!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, how did you knock yourself out this time?" inquired Pip. That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Merry. "Ow."

"Lass, are you quite alright? Legolas tells me you used your powers a wee too much." said Gimli.

Adriane couldn't help but smile. The Hobbits were ever so childish, and she loved Gimli's accent and way of speaking. "I think I'm okay, but my head hurts like hell."

She then thought to find out where she was. She moved to sit up, and was immediately helped by Boromir and Aragorn. She smiled at them gratefully, but winced as she moved her head. She looked around and saw that she was at the campsite, and the sun was going down. _Dammit! I was out all day, practically! _

"I can't believe I was out all day!" she whined, "I wanted to do some more practicing!"

"I think you have done quite enough practicing for today, sister," said Boromir. This shocked Adriane into silence. That was the first time he had called her that. And it meant a lot to her. She beckoned him over to her. he grinned as she beckoned him. As soon as he was close enough and had knelt, she threw her arms around his neck from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Your calling me that means a lot to me, Boromir," she whispered, "Brother."

Aragorn looked on as they hugged, and couldn't help but notice the jealous look that was on Legolas's face. Aragorn assumed that Legolas, too, had some sort of feelings for her and was jealous that Adriane had realized her feelings, unromantic though they may be, for Boromir first.

Adriane felt the same way for Aragorn as she did for Boromir, so she decided to express it. She waved him over, and hugged him, as well. "You are as a brother to me, as well, Aragorn."

"Thank you, Adriane, I hold you ever as the sister I never had."

At this Adriane grew quiet. "I had a brother, once. Though now I probably won't see him ever again. Heck, he wasn't even a blood brother, as I thought he was..." She got a sad look in her eyes. "I have no blood kin, now that I think of it."

"You have us to be your family, lass, and we shall not forget it," comforted Gimli. Adriane smiled .

"Thanks, Gimli. You are ever protective over me. But I assure you, I can take care of myself."

"One must always have someone there to watch their backs, Rhavaniel. As it is in battle, as well."

Adriane looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right, Legolas. You, too, will always be close to my heart."

Legolas was pleased to hear her say this, and when she gestured for him to hug her, he did so. _She gives good hugs_ he observed. _And her hair smells like...roses. Wait, why am I thinking these things?_ he asked himself. He mentally shook his head to get these unusual thoughts out of his head.

When they pulled away, there was a moment when they locked eyes, but Adriane looked away from his piercing gaze. She had promised herself never to accept love again...unless she was absolutely sure. She hated and loved the thought of love. Hated because...well there was a poem she wrote once, let us look back in her journal:

**Someone Like Me**

_Someone like me  
Can never tell  
If someone else  
Is telling the truth.  
Because someone like me  
Is too scared that they're not  
Even though you want to  
Believe them._

_Someone like me is cautious of  
Of everyone, even ones who  
May be true friends  
Because someone like me is  
Scared that even true friends  
Will betray her._

_Someone like me has problems  
Trusting others.  
Because no matter how  
Sincere they seem,  
They could be lying to you.  
Or tricking you.  
_

_And someone like me  
When I finally get the courage  
To trust someone,  
Gets betrayed.  
Just as she feared._

_And so  
It makes even harder to trust.  
Because now she never  
Wants to feel it again._

(A/N: This is from my own personal journal, something I wrote from the heart in a time of despair. It is, in actuality, very true to form. Please do not make me regret putting it in here. I know it doesn't rhyme, but not all poetry has to. –_Alatariel_)

And that is why she has given up on love, because she has been hurt too many times, and is sick of it. But part of her...deep inside...holds onto hope that there is someone out there for her.

Legolas felt a strange feeling when Adriane looked away from him. He assumed it was protectiveness of her, just as the others felt. He let go of her and Adriane spoke:

"Do Elves have anything to help headaches? I think I just overdid myself, I don't think I'm physically injured."

Just then Haldir had walked into earshot. "We do, Rhavaniel, and I have sent for some, as I figured you would have a headache."

"Aww, how thoughtful, Haldir. Always the gentleman, are we?" she said sarcastically.

Haldir just smirked at her, and then looked over his shoulder as a servant brought in a cup of something steaming. Adriane hoped it wouldn't taste foul, but you can never be sure with medicine. She took the cup and sniffed it. It smelled like apple blossoms mingled with a bit of mint. _Can't taste that bad_ she figured. She took a sip. It didn't taste GOOD, by any means, but neither did it make her gag. She drank it all and the pounding in her head receded. Suddenly she was hungry.

"Anything to eat, or have the Hobbits eaten it all?" she asked playfully.

"No indeed, for it is only 6:30, and dinner is at 7. Do you feel well enough to join us?" asked Haldir.

"Yes, I think so," Adriane replied, "Let's go, then."

/3 days later, at breakfast/

"Adriane," Galadriel beckoned from across the table, "I have heard that you have been practicing your powers. Can you demonstrate you control of it after lunch, so we may have an idea as to how you have come along?"

Adriane, not so shy about her powers as before, after what Haldir said to her, nodded. "I would love to, my Lady."

Galadriel nodded. "And fear not, for it will only be the Fellowship and my husband and I. And Haldir, if he wishes and you approve."

"That's cool, my Lady, Haldir can come."

Galadriel made a odd face at her use of the word 'cool' but could take a guess as to what it meant. She nodded. "I will set aside some time for it, then. An hour, maybe?"

"Yea that sounds good." said Adriane distractedly. She was busy eating. And having a conversation with Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli. The Hobbits were listening politely, and Legolas would offer his opinion every once in awhile. They truly were at ease with one another except for maybe Legolas and Gimli, who still held a sort of grudge against one another.

/After lunch/

Adriane stood in the middle of a field, with the Fellowship and the Lord and Lady sitting on tree stumps around her. She began by speaking:

"Okay, now you all know I have power over Earth and Fire. The Fellowship has already seen the fire part well enough, and I don't want to shoot any fireballs because that would cause destruction. But I CAN demonstrate Earth so you better understand my capabilities. I have here with me," She took out of her pocket something small, a seed, it looked like, and placed it on the ground before her, "A seed for a Mallorn tree. It will be weird to have it growing in the middle of a field, but for demonstration's sake, it must be. Please keep your silence until I am done."

She knelt before the seed, cupped her hands over it, and closed her eyes. To those who could see and hear well, they noticed her move her lips and whisper a chantment, which seemed to aid her magic. She moved her hands away, and underneath them was a yearling shoot of a Mallorn tree. But she was not done. She kept her magic flowing, and the tree grew bigger, until it was as the ones that surrounded Caras Galadhon. By the time it was half as big, her chant had increased in volume to a voice that all could hear clearly. She kept raising her voice as the tree grew, and finally, as it reached it's full height, she stopped.

She took a deep breath. "That was my power over plants. Now for the animal part," she grinned, "This is my favorite thing to do with my magic."

She stood in front of the tree and sang in a soft but clear voice. No one could understand what she sang, but all of a sudden there was a rustling from the bushes, and a large silver wolf padded out to meet her. But she kept singing, and they heard neighing from the pastures where the horses were kept, and galloping, silence while the horse jumped the fence, and a landing 'thump' and then more galloping until it reached Adriane and slowed down. Birds of all different kinds came to perch on her.

Adriane stopped her song, and greeted the animals. She spoke to each of them, it seemed although the onlookers could not hear her. She patted the silver wolf on the head, kissed his muzzle bade him to leave with a swish of her hand. She calmed the horse, who had been wary of the wolf, and sent it back to it's stable. She then lifter her arms and let the birds fly free.

"Was that good enough? And now, the last thing, healing." She took out her dagger, and the audience look horrified as she slashed her arm. I was not a deep cut, but enough to draw blood. "Um. Whoops. I forgot, I had figured out I can't heal myself. Oh well." She ripped a piece of cloth off her shirt and wrapped it around her arm. It was only a minor injury. "Is there any that would alow me to demonstrate on them? I only hurts for a second and it will not scar.

Legolas had been amazed by everything she could do, and wanted to see her heal, but he didn't think anyone else would volunteer, so he did. "I will, Adriane."

"Okay, come here then, Legolas."

He walked over and with out warning, so it would be less painful, she cut his arm in the same fashion she had cut hers. She held his arm up to show everyone, and then she placed her finger at the beginning of the cut, and drew it down. Her finger left behind clean, healed skin, and as she said, there was not a scar. When she was finished, she held up his arm again to show them, and her friends cheered. She thanked Legolas, and, thinking nothing of it, kissed him on the cheek. She often did that with her band mates when they did something honorable or pleasing.

It surprised Legolas when she kissed his cheek, but he was not unhappy. The whole experience had been extraordinary. The cut had barely had time to bleed before she healed it. And when she did, her felt the same thing Frodo said he had felt. Except she had healed him with her eyes open, so she must be getting better at it.

"Alright, feel free to cheer and what else, but I'm tired, now, I must rest. We leave here in 13 days, correct?"

"Correct." said Galadriel.

"Well, better get in as much fun, and sleep, as I can before we leave, eh?" And with that, she walked towards the camp, the rest of the Fellowship following her.

Ok, people, read and review! And I am asking for opinions. I guess it is sort of a vote. Do you think I should keep it in third person, or should I put it in 1st person, as I did in chapter 3? Let me know through a review.

Namarie, (no time to put accents, dad yelling)

-_Alatariel_


	15. Floating

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**I'd just like to clarify some things for people who seem to be a bit confused. It is true the almost all elves have blue eyes, but some have green. I have never read of an Elf with brown eyes, and Tolkien implies that there are no elves with brown eyes. But that's where the Vanwagûl come in. Although they are similar to elves, Vanwagûl have just as much diversity in hair and eye color as humans do. When she talked to Orophin, he assumed she was an elf because of her ears and way of moving. Adriane just went along with it, because she didn't wish all of Lothlorien to know what/who she was. So when she says, "Yea, I guess I'm just special," that's her way of getting around the question without revealing what she is. Is that better? Hope so. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Floating**

(I'm an angel I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad as it can get  
And good as it can be

Sometimes I'm a million colors,  
Sometimes I'm black and white,  
I am all extremes.  
Try to figure me out,  
You never can  
There's so many things I am...

I am special,  
I am beautiful,  
I am wonderful, and powerful,  
Unstoppable.  
Sometimes I'm miserable,  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical  
Of all the things I am

I am someone filled with self-belief,  
I'm haunted by self-doubt,  
I've got all the answers,  
I've got nothin' figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill,  
Part of the plan...  
Part of all of the things I am...

I am special,  
I am beautiful,  
I am wonderful, and powerful,  
Unstoppable.  
Sometimes I'm miserable,  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical  
Of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect,  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure  
Who I am

I am special,  
I am beautiful,  
I am wonderful, and powerful,  
Unstoppable.  
Sometimes I'm miserable,  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical  
Of all the things I am...)

It took Adriane just one night of rest to recover her powers and strength, which was good. Before it had taken her a few days to recover, and now her powers were flowing faster, and she could use them more without fear of having to rest for days afterwards. That would not have been very helpful, for her to have to rest for three days after every time she used her powers.

Adriane was trying to spend equal time with all members of the Fellowship, for they were all dear to her. And that's another thing; she had, in other ways besides her looks and powers, changed. At first these people were just characters in a book, and when she first met them, she figured she would get back to her own world soon enough or perhaps that it was even a dream. But as soon as she got to Lorien and Galadriel told her of her ancestry, she knew she would never see her home again. And along with that realization can the realization that these people were real. She would have to live with them for the better part of a year, or some of them, at least. After the past weeks in Lothlorien with them, she had gotten to know them in a way she never would have had a chance to if she had never come here.

She could easily do a personality profile for each one of them, especially the Hobbits. But what really surprised her is how much _they_ seemed the be attached to _her_. The Hobbits were ever playing tricks on her, which amused her. She was grateful that they were not intimidated by her powers. Gimli and Boromir were always joking around with her, and sometimes Aragorn joined in. And Legolas...sometimes she just took walks with him in the forest. They took turns asking each other for walks, although he asked her first. She was wary at first, but after awhile of walking, he tried to start a conversation with her. She went along with it, and soon she had forgotten to be cautious and was laughing at some slightly humorous things he said. Adriane had always thought that Elves were serious and stiff. As it turned out she was wrong, at least where Legolas was concerned. He did have a sense of humor; he just wasn't as impulsive about it as the Hobbits or the others. She found she liked his soft smile. He did not laugh often, so she made it her goal to make him laugh. When she had finally managed to, on their third walk, she was pleased to hear his laugh, which was low and sweet, like music.

She was however, still wary of physical contact. She didn't want to give any wrong ideas. She was always wrestling with the Hobbits, at least Merry and Pip, but the others she did not come into contact with unless they did something to please her and make her affectionate.

Finally the day came when she decided to take a look at the horses. She woke up early, and found the breeches the tailor had given her when she mentioned riding. She slipped them on, then a shirt, and then her riding boots.

She was on her way to the stables when a figure jumped out from behind a tree. "Holy shit!" she yelled, and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. Whoops.

It was Legolas, needless to say. He was grinning at her like an elfling, and that made her pissed. How dare her scare her like that. (She conveniently forgot that she had done that to him a few times...) She walked up to him and poked him in the chest with one finger. "What. Was that for?" she asked, giving him the evil eye.

"I'm sorry, Rhavaniel, I did not notice you coming," he said, giving her an innocent look.

"Aww, bullshit. C'mon, now, can't you think up anything better than that?"

She walked past him, still heading towards the stable. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She stopped, and gave him a look that said, 'you have got to be kidding me.' "Look at me. Where does it look like I'm going?"

He looked at her attire and then at her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I'd guess you were going riding, finally. Mind if I join?"

"Sure, in place of our walk today, eh?"

"I suppose. I have been down to the stables before, and I have seen a horse that may suit you. No one else can tame her; she is one of the Mearas and only allows one person to ride. Once she finds that person, she will follow them."

"But if she does bond with me, how is she to follow us? We will be moving down the river."

"That is where the cleverness of Lady Galadriel comes in. She will find a way to send her to you when you need her." he said.

By now they were at the stables. "Okay, where is she?"

"She is in the paddock right outside of these stables. She would not stay in a stall, and would have brought the door down." he directed.

"Wow, she's that feisty, huh?" she asked.

"Not any more feisty than you, mellon."

"Ha ha. I'm turning blue with laughter. Note the enthusiasm." she said dryly.

He laughed outright at this, and she couldn't help but smile. They reached the paddock, and they heard the horse contained therein trumpet a challenge, and Adriane took it, and vaulted over the fence.

"Adriane that is not such a good idea!" yelled Legolas, "She can become very violent!"

"Ah, its okay, even if she doesn't bond with me, I'm pretty sure she won't hurt me. After all I do have a connection to animals." she said, unconcerned.

Legolas, still worried, watched as the great horse reared at the other side of the paddock from where Adriane stood. It then slowly made its way towards her. It was well built and a sleek, pure, black just like Adriane's hair. At first Adriane did the smart thing and stood still. But apparently the horse was taking too long, so she stepped closer. The horse whickered a warning at her, and in response she sang a single word in a single note, and the horse pricked its ears and moved towards her again. This time when Adriane moved it did not warn her. Adriane put her hand out, and was now just feet from the horse, her hand almost touching its satiny nose. Time stood still and finally she placed her hand on its face between its eyes. In Legolas's vision, there was a great flash of white light, and when it faded, the horse had pressed its forehead against her chest, and she was caressing its ears, mane, and cheeks.

Finally she looked at Legolas and asked, "What do you think I should name her?"

"That is for you and her to decide." he stated.

She nodded, and got a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I will call her...Nightfall. Would you like that, noble mare?" The mare whinnied and pushed her nose against Adriane's chest and face. She giggled and put her arms around the horse's neck. That was the thing; somehow she always seemed to get along better with animals than humans, before she met the Fellowship. And now...now she could get along with both.

"Where is the horse you will ride?" asked Adriane.

"He is in his stall. I will go get him. Would you like me to find you some tack to fit her?" he inquired.

"No, I think she would prefer to be ridden bareback, and I enjoy it, too. I assume you will ride bareback, as well?"

"You assume correctly. I will go get my horse while you get more acquainted with your horse." he told her.

When Legolas came back, he had with him a beautiful bay (brow with black mane) stallion with him. He leapt onto the horse gracefully, and waited for Adriane to mount. She did the same as he had, vaulting onto the horse. He went to open the gate for her to ride out, but she said, "No, let me jump it."

He shrugged. He did not worry that she could not make the jump, she had already proven herself a good rider with Bill. Adriane backed the horse up a ways, and then whispered in the mare's ear, and then tapped her heels lightly against its sides. Nightfall sprang into a steady canter, and when Adriane asked her to jump, she launched herself into the air with her powerful hind legs. It felt to Adriane as if she was flying for a second, before Nightfall landed gracefully on the other side.

Adriane gave Legolas a mischievous look and kicked Nightfall into a canter again, and then yelled behind her, "I'll race you to the river!"

Legolas laughed, and then cursed as his horse bent to grab a mouthful of grass. "Noro lim, Sunchaser, Noro lim!" (Run fast, Sunchaser, run fast!)

And so the race was on. Of course, since she had gotten a head start, Adriane won. When Legolas finally got there, his horse stopped so suddenly that he was chucked over its head and landed in the pool that was the beginning of the river in Lothlorien. He cursed a word that would make an orc blush, and went to get out of the water.

"Wait!" said Adriane. "That's a good idea...cept not with all my clothes on." And she proceeded to take her shirt off, leaving just her bra...which was black, go figure. She left her breeches on. She was extremely shy at being like this around a male, but she was slowly beginning to trust males again, after spending so much time with the Fellowship.

Legolas was stunned as she took her shirt off. He was glad she had an undershirt on, otherwise he didn't know WHAT he would have done. He could not help but look at her. She noticed this and blushed, and crossed her arms over her chest. But that did not stop her from coming in the water.

"How deep is it?" she asked curiously.

"I'd say it is about six feet deep. Why?"

I wanted to know if it was deep enough to dive into, but I don't think it is. I'll just climb in." So she sat down on the grassy bank and slid herself into the water. Then she noticed Legolas taking his tunic and shirt off. When she looked at him questioningly, he explained,

"These garments are to heavy for me to swim in." He let his breeches on and put his upper clothes on the bank.

As soon as Adriane was in the water, her hair got wet. She swore and untied it from the knot she had had it in to make a ponytail. Thus her hair tumbled down her back in a great wavy mass. She decided to get it over with and dove under, wetting her hair all at once, and when she came up it floated in a halo around her body. The water seemed warm, weirdly, like bathwater. She laid back and floated on her back, her eyes closed as she treaded water.

Legolas, on the other hand, was too busy watching Adriane to think of anything else. Her beauty was stunning. And yet he could not help but feel he was the only one who could see it, otherwise surely another Elf, or perhaps even Boromir, would have courted her by now, would they not have?

He could touch the bottom with his toes, so he did not need to fear going under. He walked...um...tip-toed?...over to where Adriane lay floating, her eyes closed, her waist length hair floating about her. He chanced to touch it, and she didn't notice. So, choosing to take yet another chance, he came up to her side, and placed his arms under her. She immediately came up from floating. She had had her ears underwater, so she could not hear him approaching. She was startled to find herself in Legolas's arms. He smiled at her, that, 'I'll protect you forever' smile. She smiled back at him and placed her head on his shoulder, her hair plastered against her back.

Legolas laid his cheek on her hair, and smelled the same scent he had when she had hugged him: roses. He stood there, holding her, both of them up to the top of their shoulders in water. Serenity at it's best.

* * *

Yay! I finally got to give you guys some fluff! I love fluffiness! Ah well...yea the song in the beginning was called 'I Am' by Hilary Duff...so I like some of her music...sue me! Any of you seen Tuck Everlasting? That's the scene that kept playing over and over in my head, the one with Winnie and Jesse in the water...Jesse was so hot /drool/ well yea...very cute, I think. But not TOO much of a big step, I hope. 0o Well, I expect a lot of reviews from this one, since I think this was one of the more interesting chapters, one of my best. The vote for 1st or 3rd pov is still open.

Namarie,

-_Alatariel_


	16. Many Partings

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 16: Many Partings**

A few short days later, and it was almost time to leave Lothlorien. They held a gathering, and the Fellowship was clad in Elven cloaks. Gifts were given to each of them.

"For you, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, I give a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of out Woodland kin." Legolas looked at the bow in wonder, as if he was getting a new bicycle for Christmas.

"And to you," Galadriel said to Merry and Pippin, "I give the daggers of the Noldorim. They have already seen use in battle." Pippin looked unsure. "Do not fear, Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And to you, Samwise Gamgee, I give real elven rope, made of Hithline."

"Thank you, my Lady." He looked over at Merry and Pip's gifts. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" he asked timidly.

Galadriel just smiled and turned to Gimli. "And what would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing," came the obvious reply, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth."

This made Galadriel smile and laugh outright. Her laugh was as a summer breeze, light and sweet. Then Gimli spoke again, "Well maybe...Oh it's silly, quite impossible, stupid..."

Galadriel had private meetings with both Frodo and Aragorn, so Adriane did not see or hear them get their gifts, but she knew what each of them had (and hadn't) gotten. Finally it was her turn. The Lady of the Wood approached her after she had given Gimli his gift of three hairs from her golden head. Adriane bowed her head in respect. Slender fingers lifted her chin to look, once again, into the Lady's clear, dark blue eyes. "Adriane, Princess of the Vanwagûl. It is my hope that we shall meet again. I have come to know you as a daughter. It is my experience that you have learned to control your powers enough to help effectively. Even I do not know completely what the fate of this world will be. Yet you do. I believe your tree friend told you that you would change the path this world will take, however big or small a change it is, it will be there."

Adriane nodded, almost ashamed at the thought that something bad may happen because of her.

"Do not be ashamed, daughter of the Vanwagûl. My guess is that you will change the outcome mostly for the better. And, you will be glad to know that when I feel you need her, I will send Nightfall to you. You are truly lucky to have bonded with a Mearas; she will carry you with pride. Ironically, she is the Princess of the Mearas, daughter of Shadowfax. But now for your real gift. Or gifts, I should say. It seems not fair to give you two, but I had heard from Legolas that you seem to be fairly skilled in archery in addition to your swordplay. So, I had another bow of the Galadhrim made especially for you. It is much like Legolas's, but more feminine."

She gestured forward a male elf, who placed in Adriane's hands that most beautifully carved bow she had ever seen. It has a silver tint to the wood, and had vines and flowers etched around it. The male elf then gave her a quiver, cherry wood in color, with a wolf set in silver filigree. It had white-fletched arrows in it already. Adriane took it graciously, examining every beautiful detail. "Thank you," she said sincerely, awed at its magnificence.

"Before you get too caught up in that, I have a more meaningful gift to give you." Galadriel said. She took form her belt pouch a silver chain with a crystal crescent moon with a rose in the middle dangling from it. It glittered in the early morning sunlight. Adriane was intrigued and took it from the Lady's grasp. "It is the crest of the Royal Family of the Vanwagûl. I found the design in an ancient book. Wear your family's crest with pride, and may you bring honor to their name."

Adriane nodded solemnly, for she was still sad that she had no blood kin. But now was not the time to think about that, for she had had a whole month to dwell on it and put it behind her. She was happy within the Company, and that was that. Just then an idea she had had before popped into her head.

"Lady, would it be okay if I left many of my possessions here? There are some things that I don't need, but I don't want to throw them away along the journey if we must travel light at some point. Things such as my guitar, and a few things in my back pack."

"That would be fine, dear. Leave them in your tent and I will see to it that they are kept safe."

"Thank you so much, Lady."

"Please, call me Galadriel. We are on even terms, you being a princess."

"Okay erm...Galadriel."

With that the two women, one with fair beauty, and one with dark beauty, gave each other a light hug. Galadriel put her hand on the back of Adriane's hair, and when she pulled away she gave her a kiss on the forehead. She then took the necklace from Adriane's grasp, and clasped it around her neck. Farewells were now over.

Adriane was happy that she would be riding with Legolas and Gimli in the boats. But first she had to leave behind her guitar. Sadly she placed her old companion on the bedroll she had used in Lothlorien in her tent. She ran her hand over it's wood and sighed. She hoped she would see it again.

Just then Aragorn came to the flap of the tent. "Adriane, would you care to sing a song for us in the spirit of farewell?"

Adriane brightened at the thought of using her guitar one last time. Long ago she had taken the song "May It Be" by Enya and made an acoustic version of it, and she knew it would be the perfect song to sing to encourage everyone.

"Yea, sure!" she said excitedly.

"Come then, the others, and the Lord and Lady, await us."

Adriane got up, bringing her most prized possession with her. She was to perform at the campsite. Once they got there, she sat on a log and looked around at the others. "This is a song called "May It Be," by a talented singer named Enya." And then she sang:

"_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road   
Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now _

_May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome   
You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now _

_A promise lives within you now"_

The Fellowship, along with the Lord and Lady, clapped earnestly. (A/N: Adriane sounds nothing like Enya. As I said before, she sounds similar to Amy Lee...hard to imagine Amy singing this song, eh? Her voice is just so...different from Enya's. Oh well. It's the words that count, right?)

Adriane stood and bowed. She then returned to her tent to unpack the things form her backpack that she would leave behind. She reluctantly left behind her CD player, she hadn't even gotten a chance to use it ad show it to the rest of the Fellowship. With her she kept her journal, sketchbook, drawing pencils, sharpener and eraser. She kept the clothes she had come in, even though her jeans were starting to wear. Her hoodie she kept in her back pack along with her other things. She kept her toothbrush, makeup, soap and such. She also brought a small bottle of the shampoo they had here in Lothlorien, she loved the rose scent it had to it. With one last look at her guitar, she strapped her sword at her waist, slipped on her boots, and walked away from the only things she had left to remember her own world by.

The Fellowship set out, with Boromir Merry and Pippin in one boat, Aragorn Frodo and Sam in another, and Legolas Gimli and Adriane in a third. Adriane sat in front of Legolas, and Gimli sat in back, for the person rowing should be in the middle. As they were carried gently down-stream, Adriane caught sight of Galadriel holding up her hand in farewell. _Wolf-Child, the Warrior, do not fear love, but instead a life lived in loneliness. _ Galadriel's voice echoed in her head. _Your Grandmother was right. You would do well to heed her words of advice. May you hold true to your purpose, daughter._

Adriane nodded slightly, silently acknowledging her words. She would try. She would always try.

* * *

Okay, I know this was a very boring chapter, and short as well, but I have not the time to do the whole of Amon Hen in this chapter. That would make it very long and I only have...oh...2 minutes left on the computer? Yea. Amon Hen coming tomorrow, people, check back then. It will be a lot more entertaining that this, I promise. 

Namarie,

_-Alatariel_


	17. Amon Hen

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**dun Dun DUN! The moment you have all been waiting for (or at least the chapter I have been looking forward to writing), Amon Hen! This should be a long chapter, so read and enjoy! Please review!**

**-**_Alatariel_

**Chapter 17: Amon Hen**

Not long after the Fellowship started out their journey down the river, Adriane felt the boat rock slightly as Legolas looked sharply to his left. Adriane sensed something, as well. She could feel something creeping at the edges of her mind, gnawing at her without relent.

She could imagine the Uruk-hai, jogging swiftly, their bushy black hair trailing...and soon she would meet and fight them. She planned to save Boromir, but a solid plan of action she did not yet have. She feared the Uruk-hai. For while she may be able to fight, and though she was strong, she was not stronger than them.

They stopped at nightfall, beaching their boats on the Western shore. Legolas stood about, his ears alert for anything that might move in the darkness. Sam set up a small fire for cooking. After they had all eaten, they sat about, keeping their thoughts to themselves. But Adriane was restless. She could calm down enough to let sleep overcome her. Boromir spotted Gollum, and spoke with Aragorn. They started yelling, and Adriane had had enough. She covered her sensitive ears and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Legolas looking down at her worriedly.

"What troubles you, mellon nin?" (my friend)

Adriane then made an effort to hide the tension that was growing inside of her. She knew a battle was to come, and that was not easy knowledge to carry without fretting about what would happen. And what she would change. "Nothing, Legolas, I just have a headache from Aragorn and Boromir yelling." She glared over at the two men, who had fallen silent. She then looked at Boromir and said, "I do not think Gollum would alert the enemy as to our whereabouts. He wants the Ring for himself, remember?"

"Perhaps," Boromir grumbled, "But you can never bee too careful."

An hour later Adriane had finally calmed herself down, confident that all would turn out well. She silently slipped beneath the waves of sleep that called her.

* * *

Legolas could sense something on this side of the shore, and he knew Adriane could too. That was why, he had come to realize, she had not been able to sleep. Now she had drifted off and she looked so peaceful, her head resting against a rock with her cloak bundled on top of it. She had nothing over her, and though he knew she could not feel the cold, he felt the need to cover her up. So he unclasped his cloak and laid it over her. She sighed and murmured bit. His keen elven ears barely caught the whisper.

"No...Mike...I don't want to...please! Get off me! Get out!"

Her breathing became uneven and heavy. She tossed about, fighting some unseen enemy. A single tear streamed down her face. Legolas realized she was dreaming about the incident in which she got her scars, and went over to her and shook her gently, her head against his shoulder. She woke with a start, and as soon as she realized she was in Legolas's arms, she buried her face in his chest and hair and wept silently. "Shh, it's ok...your safe." He put his arms around her, comforting, and spoke soothingly in Elvish.

After awhile her sobs decreased, and then ceased completely. He looked down and peered at her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. He went to lay her back down and found himself looking her in the eye. "Please, don't leave me," she whispered tiredly.

Legolas looked about. Aragorn was still awake, and when Legolas looked at him, he nodded and gestured for him to stay. Legolas nodded and laid her down again, only this time he laid with her. She gave him her cloak, and she used his chest as a pillow. His scent of trees, clean earth, and some scent she could not name overwhelmed her and she fell once more into a dreamless sleep, her eyes open this time, as was normal for Elves (and Vanwagûl).

Aragorn watched silently as his sister and his good friend both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Little did he know, that it was going to be the last time for awhile that he would see them together like this.

* * *

Early the next morn they set out, grouped the same way into the three boats. In the late morning they came upon the Argonath, and Adriane could picture the look of pride on Aragorn's face as he gazed upon the Kings of Old. and the look of awe on Boromir's. Legolas had a look of admiration on his face, if not at least for the fine craftsmanship of the two figures, each with their arm raised in warning. Adriane wondered how they could have carved stone figures that BIG. The foot of one alone was long enough to fit thirty men alongside it.

It was just past midday that they beached their boats once more. Adriane noticed that Boromir looked very tense...the battle would come soon. She ignored the bickering of Aragorn and Gimli. Rather she watched as Boromir and Frodo disappeared into the woods. She followed them silently. She looked behind her to see if the others had noticed, and found that none of them had noticed her departure, not even Legolas, and that was saying something. Maybe he just thought she was out to get firewood. Boy was he wrong. She turned and kept after Frodo and Boromir, staying close enough to see them and yet far enough away so they wouldn't notice her. Then again, walked silently like an Elf, how would they notice her anyway?

She saw Frodo wandering among the ruins of old, abandoned cities of Gondor. A great stone face, that appeared to be female, was behind him as Boromir approached him. Adriane dare not interfere; it might alter Frodo's decision to go alone. She watched and listened as her brother succumbed to the darkness of the One Ring. It made her want to cry. This was not the man she knew. It was the power of the Ring speaking.

"None of us should wander alone," said Boromir, "You least of all. So much depends on you."

Frodo just looked at him, knowing this was it. This was what Galadriel had spoken of about him trying to take the Ring.

"Frodo?" Frodo just shifted anxiously. Boromir started to get a strange look in his eyes that frightened Adriane.

"I know why you seek solitude," he claimed, "You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

Frodo looked up at him, wary of the fact that Boromir was now closing in on him. The stone face was behind him, and if he did not move soon he would be cornered

"There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo said bravely. Boromir was slowly coming closer.

"Warning? Against what?" He moved forward again and Frodo slowly moved around him before her was cornered. _Smart Hobbit_, thought Adriane.

"We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear destroy what hope we have...don't you see that it's madness?"

Frodo looked him in the eye. "There is no other way."

Now Boromir was getting pissed. "I ask only for the strength to defend my People!" he said, emphasizing his that lat word by slamming down the pile of wood in his arms. "If you would bet lend me the Ring?"

"No," Frodo answered immediately. He was starting to draw away, and Boromir was pursuing him.

"Why do you recoil, I am no thief!" he said venomously.

"You are not yourself," said wisely.

"What chance do you think you have?" he asked, "They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" He finished shouting, and Frodo turned around to leave, not about to let this Man keep him from his quest.

"You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance!" he said as he started to run to catch up with Frodo.

"It could have been mine!" he yelled as he came within 2 feet of Frodo. "It should be mine!" he shouted as he wrestled Frodo to the ground. "Give it to me!"

It took all Adriane had to not interfere. She knew she had to wait. _Wait a second. If I save Boromir, his horn will not go down the Falls of Rauros for his brother to find. Denethor will not find out about his firstborn's death, because he will not be dead...what if that affects the outcome somehow? Oh, this is too hard. Anything I do can change things._ She wept silently. She had made her decision. She would help Boromir defend Merry and Pip. But she could not save him. She wept for all the times she would not have with him. She wept for Faramir. But she could not save one person at the risk of a whole land.

Frodo put the Ring on ad disappeared. It seemed as if he kicked Boromir. This was when Adriane chose to reveal herself. "Go, Frodo, with all speed!" she called in the direction of where he would go.

Frodo heard her, and looked back. He had not known that she was there. He could do nothing to show that he had heard, though. He ran off in the direction of the ruins.

Adriane waited until Boromir was done cursing and then fell over. He was knocked from his violent state of mind and he looked up.

Boromir looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. _Adriane?_ he thought. She looked sad.

"Boromir, come, we must go find the others." She didn't know exactly when things would happen, because i the movie it did not show where Boromir was the whole time Aragorn and Frodo were speaking and Merry and Pippin helped him.

"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo!" he sobbed, "Oh, what have I done?" he wept.

She hugged him for what would be their last time together as brother and sister. "It is not your fault, Boromir. Anyone could have been tempted. It is not your fault," she soothed. Just then they heard the running of many heavily armed Uruk-hai, and they could see Merry and Pippin running not too far away. Both Adriane and Boromir took off towards them.

Adriane took out the bow that had been her gift from Lady Galadriel and fitted a white-fletched arrow to the string. She aimed and fired, and a Uruk went down. Boromir, who was a faster runner, reached the Hobbits first. Adriane kept shooting off Uruks from afar, until she had no arrows left. She then prayed to her ancestors (who technically were not her ancestors) and drew her sword for the second of her most important battles to be fought. Duck, swing, stab up, twist the sword. it went on like this for awhile until she saw Lurtz with the crossbow. Oh, how she hated crossbows! It wasn't fair; crossbows could fire farther than longbows, and make stronger blows. But fairness, she knew, was not practiced in battle.

She watched as he drew it. It took everything for her not too jump and push Boromir over. She was torn in two. The first arrow struck him, right in the heart. Whether she helped or not, now, he would surely die. So distracted was she by her grief that a Uruk managed to disarm her, her sword flung yards away. The next two arrows came, and Boromir was down. Merry and Pippin were now yelling and running at the Uruk-hai, in a useless attempt to avenge their friend.

The Uruk that had disarmed her grinned menacingly at her. He was much bigger than her, she could not fight hand to hand with him! She tried anyway, but he bashed her over the head with his fist.

"Our leader has plans for you, she-elf," it snarled. It was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Okay, so it wasn't as log as I thought it would be. But a bit more fluffiness, and some angstyness...and I am SOOO sorry to those who were looking forward to her saving Boromir. I could not do it, because it is true that it could affect the outcome, plus, I would have to make up ALL his lines **for the rest of the next 2 movies!** And frankly? That would suck. I have enough time making up Adriane's lines. So I am sorry to all you. Please don't sue, I beg you. I'm broke. :D (ok so that's not something to smile about...but w/e...) Yea I'll shut up now. Beginning the Two Towers tomorrow, check back!

-_Alatariel_

_p.s. yes I know there were no songs in the chapter...kinda weird, huh? Night all._


	18. It's Raining Urukhai!

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 18: It's Raining Uruk-hai!  
**

Legolas ran through the forest towards Aragorn, shooting the last Uruks as he went. At last he came upon the Men. Aragorn was bent over a dying Boromir, who had three arrows stuck in him. He watched as Aragorn helped him grasp his sword.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor," Aragorn whispered. (A/N: that line always sent me bursting into sobs.../sniff/...just the way he says it.) He then placed a kiss on Boromir's forehead, although he was already gone.

Legolas saw a glint in the leaves, and went to investigate. He found what he knew must be Adriane's sword, for it had foreign markings on it, and some unknown but beautiful stone encrusted the hilt. he found also her Galadhrim bow, and took what he could find of her arrows out of Uruk corpses. Aragorn came up to him and said, "Boromir saw the Uruks take Adriane, Merry and Pippin."

"We must go after them!" Legolas exclaimed, worried for the safety of all three.

"First we must give out friend a proper burial, or at least a proper end," stated Aragorn.

They placed Boromir in a boat and with his sword at his chest and his shield at his feet, an honorable end. They watched as he floated down the river and over the falls.

"What of Frodo and Sam?" Legolas questioned. Surely they could not leave them behind.

"Frodo and the Ring are no longer under our control. I let Frodo go," Aragorn said dejectedly.

"The Fellowship has failed," Gimli said somberly.

"Not while we hold true to each other," declared Aragorn. "We will not leave the Hobbits and Adriane to torment and death. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!"

* * *

When Adriane awoke she was being carried piggy-back style by a Uruk. They smelled bad, but she had to give them that they didn't smell as bad as the Orcs. She looked around for Merry and Pip and found that they were being carried by Uruks close to her. Pip was to her right and Merry was to Pip's right. 

"Pippin!" she hissed, trying to be quiet.

He turned his head from watching Merry, and gave her a grin. "My Lady, so good of you to wake up," he joked. Nothing ever discouraged him from taking an opportunity to joke. Then he frowned when he noticed the blood on her head where she had been struck. "Are you okay? Looks like you took a mighty blow, there!"

Adriane could not touch her head because of her bonds, otherwise she would have. Suddenly the Uruks stopped. A band of Orcs had come across them and were now exchanging harsh words with the Uruk-hai leader. He obviously won because the orc leader made an unhappy noise.

Then one of the Uruks raised his nostrils to the air and sniffed. "What is it? What do you smell?" asked the leader anxiously.

"Man flesh!" the one who had sniffed said.

"They've picked up our trail!" realized the leader. Then they all began running again, with haste.

* * *

Minutes went by, then minutes turned to hours, and Adriane fell unconscious again, wracked with fatigue. When she awoke again it was dark and the Uruks had stopped for the night. They had unceremoniously dumped her on the ground near Merry and Pip. She crawled over to them, and spoke, 

"If anything happens, friends, go into the Forest of Fangorn. I can defend myself with my powers." They nodded at her. Just then the Uruk leader approached them.

"What would a she-elf have that out master could want?" he asked himself and her. "Why should we not do what we please with you?"

She glared at him. He could have sworn her eyes were brown when they captured her. Now they were ice-cold grey. "Because I am not an Elf." She didn't have to close her eyes or hardly think about it and flames sprang from her hands.

The leader's eyes widened. "Bring the cuffs!" he hollered. "We have found the magical creature Saruman spoke of!"

Adriane struggled to find a spell that would help her, but was too fatigued to think straight. Before she knew it they had put handcuff-like things on her wrists, and whenever she tried to do anything with her magic, her head hurt immensely.

After they were done she turned to Merry and Pip. "Perhaps I should have let them wonder."

"Adriane, if you had let them wonder they would have hurt you because they thought you were insignificant." Merry pointed out.

"That's true," she agreed.

She then turned to listen to the fight about whether to eat the Hobbits and her or not. One of the orcs ended up killed and the Uruks went to work eating him. _Ugh. Cannibals. _Merry Pip and her decided to take that chance to try and escape, but Adriane knew the Orc would follow them. But this time instead of threatening Pippin like he had in the movie, the Orc came over to her and took her by the throat.

"Go ahead. Squeal. No one can save you now," he sneered. Then and arrowhead protruded from his chest and he fell screeching on top of her. The blade he had been holding sliced her cheek and then dug into her arm, and she cried out. Merry and Pip looked back from their way into Fangorn.

"Go! I'll be fine, I promise!" she yelled, concerned if they waited any longer they would be caught. The Orc on top of her was not dead yet, for this was the Orc who followed Merry and Pip. He got up off of her. He glared at her and snarled,

"Don't move I'll be back for you!" Yea right, like she was gonna wait for him to come and kill her. Pfft.

She moved to stand up, but a Uruk was looming over her. _Is this ever going to get any easier? _she thought desperately. She had no weapons, and her magic was bound by the handcuffs. What was a girl to do? In the time she was thinking the Uruk had it's head chopped off by a Rider. It fell on top of her, too. _Shit! It's raining Uruk-hai!_

He was too heavy for her to shove off. She reluctantly succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Eomer and his riders were gathering the corpses of the Uruks and orcs to be burned. He wandered over to one of the last Uruks, and noticed something underneath it. He grunted in effort to shove the corpse off of whatever it was. What his eyes saw he could not believe. It was an elvish maid, her eyes closed. She had a wound on her forehead, as well as one on her cheek and shoulder. They did not look fatal but he could not be sure. He cradled her head in his hands and checked her pulse. "Beorn!" he shouted to one of his best men, "I have found something odd! The Uruks seem to have had a prisoner. She is yet alive!" 

"She, milord?" He wandered over to take a look. The beauty of the maiden astounded him. She was fair in face and yet her hair was black as night. She wore leggings and tunic with an Elvish shirt underneath. She wore riding boots and her long hair was left free to lie about her. On her hands she had many rings, and around her neck was an emblem he had never seen before. It looked of Elvish origin, but he could not be sure.

"Let us take her with us," Eomer decided. "She will be in need of care. We cannot leave a pure hearted one like an Elf to die in this waste."

Beorn nodded in agreement. "Take her on your horse, Beorn. We leave as soon as all the corpses are gathered to burn."

Beorn nodded and lifted the Lady. She was remarkably short for an Elf, being about 5'7. (A/N: Remember, people, she is being **mistaken** for an Elf. And I'm afraid she always will be. They look too much alike to tell the difference, unless you count the eye color part. When I say Elf, know that that's what other characters **think**, not what is necessarily true.)

She seemed to have been well-fed during her life, but the few days of being with the Uruk-hai with no food had taken it's toll on her, he could tell. Her body was limp, and yet he could tell she had muscle enough to wield a sword and run long distances. He placed her in the saddle of his horse and then mounted up with her, with her in front of him. Finally the corpses were gathered and they rode off into the morning dawn.

* * *

Okay, not so bad, shorter than the usual average of 2,500 words, I think. I now have another vote for you guys. Which do you want? Shorter chapters with sooner updates, or longer chapters with more time in between? The length of this chapter is hopefully the shortest a chapter would ever get. But yea, review and tell me, okay? 

Namarie,

-_Alatariel_


	19. Reunion

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 19: Reunion  
**

Adriane was sleeping in a dreamless sleep until she noticed she was being jostled about by something. She opened her eyes to see the horizon bouncing before her, and an arm was around her waist. She turned around, expecting Aragorn or Legolas, but was surprised to find a man of Rohan holding her. She shrieked, scared of physical contact to males outside of the Fellowship, who she had become accustomed to.

The man yelled to his fellow riders, something Adriane could not understand, since it was in Rohirric. She could see Eomer in front of them and he signaled the riders to stop. When all the horses had stopped, Adriane fought to get down. She did NOT like being held that close to a stranger. The man restrained her, and she started to panic.

"Please, my Lady, we mean you no harm," Eomer said. He had ridden up to them while she was struggling. The rest of the riders were looking at her warily. She then noticed that she still had those dreaded handcuffs on.

"Milord, it would be greatly appreciated if you could find some way to get these off," she said, gesturing to her bound hands.

* * *

Eomer sighed. She was indeed Elven kind, being fair of voice and face. But she must know something of the enchantment that was on those bonds. "We have tried milady, but we know not where the keys are and they will not be broken by a sword." 

This appeared to trouble the Lady. "Well then. You must let me try something, but I ask that you let me down and stand back," she requested.

This odd request troubled Eomer. "Very well. Beorn, let her down."

* * *

The man holding her let her down. She thanked him and gestured for the riders to back up. They did so, although they did not see why. 

Adriane reached into the depths of her mind. She knew that these cuffs somehow were barring her magic from her. If she could break the bonds in her mind, perhaps the bonds themselves would break. She searched around her pool of light until finally she found that the middle was barred off by a black substance. She used her mind to pry at the black, and it hurt immensely, but she kept trying. Finally the blackness around her magical core shattered, and far away she heard the twisting and breaking of metal. She opened her eyes. Her hands were free.

* * *

Eomer watched as the she-elf closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. She furrowed her brow in what appeared to be pain, and a silent tear slipped down her face. Beorn looked as if he might interfere when he saw that tear, but Eomer sent him a warning glance. If anyone touched her now, who knew what would happen to said person. 

Finally, as if by her will, the metal of the cuffs twisted in upon itself and vanished into dust. (A/N: Remember when Eowyn killed the Witch-King? That kind of 'metal twisting in upon itself' thing) The Riders looked on in disbelief. Finally the she-elf opened her eyes. She appeared to be very weary, and had a dazed look in her eyes. When she finally noticed the Riders staring at her, she shook her head. "Don't ask," she said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I must, Lady. For the safety of my Riders."

Adriane nodded and sighed wearily. "Okay, I'm not an Elf, as you probably assumed I was."

Eomer was taken aback. "Then what are you?" he asked, curious.

Adriane winced. "Are ya sure ya wanna know?"

Eomer nodded and was faintly amused at her use of language.

"I am the High Princess of the Vanwagûl, also known as the Lost Magic of Middle-Earth," she stated. Then she looked down, sadly. "I am the last of my kind."

Eomer had heard of this race, long ago in his childhood. He bowed his head. "I am sorry, Lady."

"Please, call me Adriane, as is my given name," she pleaded.

"Very well. But we must move along," he said urgently. She nodded and allowed the man called Beorn to hoist her back up into the saddle in front of him.

"I'm hungry, might you have something I could eat?" she inquired. Eomer looked back.

"You are so much like an Elf, do you hunger less as they do?"

"Yes, but even Elves should eat when hungry."

"Very well. We have tended your wounds; you did not lose too much blood. You were lucky you did not receive worse from the Uruk-hai."

* * *

Beorn got out some bread and water as the Lady thanked Eomer for the tending of her wounds. He could tell by her way of speaking and moving that she would be a very fierce warrior, if she was not already. He gave the food to her and she nodded her thanks. 

The riders began riding once again. Some hours later, when the sun was at its full height, they heard a voice call out, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

They made a swift U turn at Eomer's command and surrounded the three hunters. Adriane could not see them clearly for she was in the back, but she heard their conversation. "What business do an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

* * *

_Gosh, he sure can be a biotch when he wants to! _she thought. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give ye mine," stated Gimli arrogantly. 

Eomer dismounted and confronted Gimli. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf...if it stood but a little higher from the ground," threatened Eomer.

Adriane could picture Legolas notching an arrow, quicker than the eye could see. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he almost yelled. Oh, how she liked that Elf, loyal to a fault, he was.

Aragorn pushed down Legolas's bow. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and this is Gimli, so of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, you king."

Eomer looked saddened. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he said sadly, "Not even his own kin." He took his helmet off, and that must be some kind of Rohirric code because all the riders withdrew their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

He looked suspiciously at the three. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." he said accusingly, looking at Legolas. This made Adriane want to defend them, but she decided to wait until they had asked about her and the Hobbits.

"We are no spies," said Aragorn mildly, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of out friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them? And a Lady, as well, with hair black as night and fair of face?"

"We did not find the two Hobbits you speak of, but we did find a Lady fitting that description. Beorn! Bring her forth." The horse Adriane was sitting on moved forward in the group as Beorn nudged his way through the others.

As soon as Legolas saw her, his heart burst with joy. She looked a little worse for wear, but she was alive, and that's what was important. "Adriane!" he exclaimed excitedly, and she jumped off the horse only to be caught in Legolas's arms and swung about in a circle. As he put her on the ground he placed a light kiss on her forehead, and then took her slender hand and clasped it within his.

Adriane reveled in his warmth, touched by his gesture. His hands were warm and strong, reassuring. She looked up into his silver-blue gaze to find him looking back at her piercingly. She smiled shyly and looked away. She did not feel particularly comfortable showing her affections in front of these Men.

Adriane looked away and he frowned, and with his fingers tilted her head to look back at him. He then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, careful not to touch the tip. She blushed and smiled at him, happiness radiating off her. Just then Eomer cleared his throat.

Eomer was surprised to say the least when the Elf and the Lady showed affections to each other that indicated a growing relationship of something more than just friendship. He felt uncomfortable, as he knew some of his men did. He could see Beorn seething with jealousy at the Elf, who seemed not to notice.

"As for the two Hobbits, we left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Adriane decided to say nothing about the fact that she knew where they were, because then they would not have much of a reason to go into Fangorn, and they had to otherwise they would not meet Gandalf the White.

Gimli looked stricken. "Dead?"

Eomer nodded slightly. "I am sorry."

The look on Legolas's face turned from one of happiness to one of anguish. Oh, how Adriane wished she could spare them the worry. He was clenching her hand so hard it was falling asleep.

Eomer gave a sharp whistle. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses stepped forward, one a beautiful chestnut, the other white with grey dapples and mane. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

He looked at Adriane, whose hand was clasped in the Elf's. "Farewell, Lady Adriane."

"Farewell, Eomer, son of Eomund, and thanks for the food, water, and tending of my wounds." she thanked. Eomer nodded, but in his heart he wondered. He had not told the Lady his name. He could understand her knowing it from the other riders calling him, but how did she know of his father? He left his wondering alone, re-mounted, and looked at Aragorn.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He then looked to his Riders and shouted, "We ride North!"

There was a swarm of horses and men as the Riders swept past them. They were left standing there with the two horses. Aragorn swung up onto Arod, the chestnut one, and helped Gimli up behind him. Legolas, with a look of hope in his eyes, mounted Hasufel and extended his hand to Adriane. She took it and he hoisted her up in front of him as she jumped. He grasped the reins around her waist and they were off, galloping towards the smoke they could see in the distance.

* * *

Hey people, next chapter coming later tonight, probably at about midnight or so, or perhaps earlier. I only got one vote and it was for shorter chapters with more frequent updates. Any more opinions? Review, otherwise I will get pissed and wait to update till I get more. I hate to threaten, but if that's what it comes down to...I will. 

Namarie,

-_Alatariel_


	20. Fangorn

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 20: Fangorn**

Gimli sifted through the mess of carcasses and spotted something. He picked it up with his axe. He looked at the rest of them. "It's one of their wee belts."

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," Legolas murmured. (May they find peace after death) Adriane was overcome with sadness even though she knew they were alive. A tear slipped down her cheek and, to better fake it, and because she felt like it, she clung to Legolas, her hands against his chest and her face against his tunic. He put his arms about her, with the look of confusion, loss, and disbelief still on his face.

Adriane knew Elves felt emotions stronger than any other creature, and now she was sure Vanwagûl did too, for she was overcome by grief like she never had been before, even when she knew they were alive. She could sense Legolas's, Aragorn's, and Gimli's grief, as well, which just made her all the more sorrowful.

Aragorn kicked a Uruk helmet and gave a great yell, and sank to his knees. "We failed them," grieved Gimli. Adriane wanted to yell, 'no you didn't!' but could not. She knew Aragorn would find the trail soon, so she waited.

Aragorn touched the ground, examining. "A Hobbit lay here." He felt the patch next to it. "And the other." He went along, telling what he saw from the trail. Legolas, she, and Gimli followed. "They crawled. They're hands were bound." He picked up a length of rope buried in the grass. "They're bonds were cut," he said excitedly. He walked along a path that only he could discern. "They ran over here." He looked and saw bigger footprints. "They were followed." He ran along a fair sized stretch of land. "The tracks lead away from the battle," he exclaimed. He came upon Fangorn. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli fretted.

"Oh, I don't know, Gimli, perhaps the need to **stay alive?**" said Adriane sarcastically. Gimli grumbled something about not liking this forest. "Well that's just **tough**, Gimli. We need to go after them."

Some ways into the forest Gimli found something on a leaf. He tasted it, which was the dumbest thing Adriane could have thought of to do. "Ptt! Orc blood."

They ran farther in and Aragorn bent over some large tracks. "These are strange tracks," he said, and that seemed to worry Legolas and Gimli, for Aragorn knew the tracks of any creature.

"The air is so close in here," said Gimli, flustered.

"This forest is old," said Legolas, looking around, sensing the feelings of the trees. "Very old."

Adriane could hear voices whispering in her head, ones she could understand if they weren't so soft. _'Four hunters' _they whispered. _'They have come for the Halflings'_ whispered another. _'The Lady is a Vanwagûl! Take care of what you say, she can hear us!'_ exclaimed a third. _We will not harm you, _Adriane thought to them.

"Full of memory...and anger," continued Legolas

Then the trees started speaking in voices they could all hear, but not understand. Gimli raised his axe as the trees appeared to groan and grumble. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas enthused.

"Gimli!" Aragorn snapped. "Lower your axe!" Gimli, somewhat understanding why they wanted him to do this, lowered it.

"They have feelings, my friend," explained Legolas. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees. Teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," mocked Gimli, "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

They walked a bit farther. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" (Aragorn, something is out there!) declared Legolas. His eyes searched about warily. Adriane could feel it too, an immense source of power radiating from somewhere near them. She knew who it was.

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) asked Aragorn, looking at his friend. Adriane came up to Legolas's other side, listening, just like him.

"The White Wizard approaches," he said evenly.

_Well, he is a White Wizard, but ya got the wrong one, Leggy._ (A/N/grin/ I love that name...but I will never have her call him that out loud, I promise. Too cheesy.) Legolas moved his eyes towards their back, indicating that he was behind them. Gimli got the idea and readied himself.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." They all readied their weapons, except for Adriane, even though Legolas had given her back her sword, bow, and quiver on their way to the burning pile. Heck, she didn't want a burned hand!

"We must be quick," whispered Aragorn fervently. Adriane counted the seconds down and they all turned around. Gimli hurled an axe, Gandalf deflected it. Legolas shot. Gandalf deflected that, too. And then he made Aragorn's sword turn red hot in his hand so he was made to drop it. Adriane had no weapons in her hands, and she had her palms up to show it.

"Ah, such a wise child. You knew it was I, didn't you?" Gandalf praised. The other three looked at her, confused. Gandalf, though not yet visible through the white light, turned to the other three. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Um. No," murmured Adriane.

Gandalf laughed, then. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The bright light cleared, and there stood a cleaner, whiter brand of Gandalf. (hehe...brand...)

"Gee, Gandalf, it looks like you used Crest White Strips over your whole body!" Adriane joked, even though she knew none of them would get it.

"It cannot be," whispered Aragorn in awe.

Legolas had a look of utmost respect and regret on his face. "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." He then knelt.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," protested Aragorn.

"Through fire...and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy...and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead...and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back. Until my task is done." Gandalf told.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said, and happiness was in his eyes.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf questioned, "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli quipped, nodding. _Um, ok, I think we got his name down, now. Moving on?_ thought Adriane.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide."

They began walking, Gandalf leading them. "One stage of your journey is over." he stated, "Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" asked Gimli, skeptical, "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." informed Aragorn.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," said Gandalf.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing!" cried Gimli, discouraged. "Are we to leave those Hobbits here, in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested--?" Just then the trees started groaning, insulted. Apparently Gimli had forgotten that the trees could understand them. "I mean charming...quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like that falling of small stones that start an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said mysteriously.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said, amused.

"Hmm?" Gandalf questioned.

"You still speak in riddles," Aragorn said , smiling. Gandalf chuckled.

He regained his serious composure. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong!" exclaimed Gimli, obviously intimidated. "Oh, that's good..." he said, totally failing at hiding his fear.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," chided Gandalf, turning.

"Yea, now the almighty Dwarf is afraid of **trees**!" Adriane teased. Gimli gave her a stormy look and she burst out laughing. Gimli walked off to follow the others. Legolas laughed lightly with her, and she looked at him oddly. How she loved his laugh.

* * *

How he loved her laugh. It was like the sweet tolling of bells in the spring breeze. She had tied her long hair in a knot to keep it out of the way. He untied it and ran his fingers through it. It was silk under his gentle hands.

* * *

Adriane stopped when she felt hands in her hair. She slowly turned around took look at Legolas who still had a hold of her long hair. "You should let me braid your hair, sometime, Rhavaniel."

Adriane smiled. "Then you will have to let me play with your hair sometime, too," she said playfully. "Out of all my time with the Fellowship, I have yet to touch your hair," she said. At the look on his face she laughed. "I meant only that I have heard Elves have hair that feels like the finest silk, and I never found out for myself."

He smiled, understanding. "You may touch it now, then, if you wish, for we will soon be on horseback."

She smiled shyly and raised her hand and touched his platinum locks. It was true that it felt like fine silk. She found herself straying towards his temples where it was braided. She knew that those braids signified his status as a warrior. She gingerly ran her fingers over them.

* * *

Legolas tensed as he felt her hand moving towards his temple and ear. She brushed her fingers over his braids. Her hand being this close to his ear he was having feelings like he had never had before...though she didn't touch his ear, she might as well have. He found his eyes drawn to her eyes, the her lips...how perfectly they would fit with his own...

Adriane was drawn in as Legolas bent closer to her. Their lips were mere inches apart. Legolas closed the distance between them, in a soft, chaste kiss. Adriane's senses reeled as they were overpowered. The sweet woodsy scent that Legolas had drew her in, and the feel of his lips against hers felt...right.

* * *

Legolas pulled away reluctantly, and tilted her face up to see her eyes. They were glowing, and she blushed and turned her head. He had figured out by now that she was just shy, and it meant nothing when she turned her head away. Then he realized that the rest of their company was some 20 yards ahead of them. He smiled at her and took her hand, guiding her back with the others.

The trees had seen what happened, and chuckled to themselves. _Young love_, they thought, and Adriane could not hear them because she had blocked them out, _so tender in its ways._

_

* * *

_

Ya it's short but there's fluff! Reviews, please! I cannot live without them! Two chapters in one day, go me! Tomorrow might be my day off to go see the 4th Harry Potter, so if I don't update, that's why. Plus I have some homework to catch up on. Hope you liked it!

Namarie,

-_Alatariel_


	21. The Golden Hall

**In the Blink of and Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 21: The Golden Hall**

After some walking, Gandalf and the five companions reached the edge of the forest. There they found Arod and Hasufel. Gandalf looked pointedly at Adriane and then whistled a high, melodic sound. Neighing was heard and two horses came galloping across the field towards them. One, Shadowfax, was a pure white stallion. The other was unknown to all but Adriane, Legolas, and Gandalf. She was a pitch-black mare, sleek and muscular. "Nightfall!" Adriane exclaimed, and accepted the greeting of the horse's nose in her hair. "I've missed you!"

"They are both Mearas, and kin, at that," Legolas told Aragorn and Gimli.

"I didn't know the lass had a horse," said Gimli, confused.

"Lady Galadriel said she would send her when I needed her," explained Adriane.

"She suits you well, Adriane," said Aragorn, "She is also a princess of sorts, being the daughter of Shadowfax."

Adriane nodded and leapt lightly up onto Nightfall's back. Legolas mounted Arod and helped Gimli up in front of him. Aragorn mounted Hasufel and Gandalf mounted Shadowfax. Both Adriane and Gandalf rode without a saddle, and Legolas would have, but Gimli could not stay on without a saddle.

They rode for the afternoon and stopped at night. Aragorn and Gandalf walked off to talk, and Gimli had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Adriane and Legolas sat in comfortable silence, at ease with each other. Finally Adriane decided to get ready for bed. She took out her brush from her pack, which Legolas had given back to her after being captured and rescued. She had tangles in her hair that she had not had a chance to get out yet. She was having problems, and Legolas noticed. He took the brush from her hands and ran it through her hair, gently tugging out any knots.

* * *

Adriane froze when he started brushing her hair for her. Never had she met a male who would do such kind things for her. When he was done, he asked, 

"Would you like me to braid it, Rhavaniel? I could give you warrior's braids, like mine, so others would know your skills."

Adriane nodded, "Sure. But the Men of Rohan will surely laugh to see a female titled a warrior."

"Why should they?" Legolas asked.

"They think females are the weaker gender. It has always been that way, even in my world. But in my world we now have women's rights, and there are females that go to war. But here the Men think the only job of the women is to feed the children, clean the house, and cook the food. I am not saying that all males think that, just the race of Men do. Although I think Aragorn sees me a worthy opponent."

"Sometimes the ways of Men confuse me, but I do not think they will laugh when they see the fierce look you have on your face during battle." Legolas encouraged, braiding as he talked.

"Hannon le, Legolas," (thank you) Adriane said in Elvish.

"You are quite welcome," he said. "How much Elvish do you know?"

"I know only a few phrases, ones I have memorized. I cannot speak it fluently," she explained.

"I see. I shall have to teach you sometime if you are to stay in this realm," he offered.

"Thanks, maybe I will learn it eventually." Legolas moved to her other temple. He gathered the hair and braided it, and then finished it off with a knot.

"There, Rhavaniel, your hair is done, and it looks beautiful on you," Legolas complimented. Adriane blushed, and then winced as her shoulder gave a pang of pain. She had still not had time to have Aragorn look at it.

Legolas noticed her wince in pain, and he remembered she had be slightly injured when they regained her. "I should look at your shoulder, and you head, as well," he said. Adriane blushed as he had her take her tunic off so he could get a proper look at her shoulder. The wound was deep, but not deep enough that it had sliced muscle.

He took a wound cleansing solution from Aragorn's bag and cleaned it. Adriane cringed again. "Sorry," murmured Legolas as he finished cleaning it. He then got a fresh bandage and wrapped the wound. Then he moved to her head, and cleaned it, too, for there was dried blood there. He put some salve on it, but did not cover it, for it would be good for it to dry out.

By now Adriane was very tired, and Legolas encouraged her to sleep. She claimed she did not want to have nightmares again. So he agreed to lay with her so she could sleep. They both laid down on Adriane's sleeping bag and Legolas gather her close to him, resting her cheek on his chest. It was this way that Gandalf and Aragorn found them when they came back from talking. Legolas, too, had fallen asleep. They both had their eyes open, but they were glazed, so Aragorn knew they were sleeping.

Gandalf and Aragorn chuckled to themselves at the two, as it was obvious they were interested in one another. If only they could be sure what this world was headed towards. War, surely, but who would win?

* * *

The next morning they awoke early, had some lembas, and rode out. They came upon Edoras at about noon. 

They stopped some ways away from the city, which was perched atop a hill, and Gandalf said, "Edoras and the golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They kicked their horses into a run. They approached the gate, and Adriane could picture Éowyn watching them from above on the stone base of the Golden Hall. They reached the gate, and a flag of Rohan floated down next to them. Aragorn spared it a glance and then rode in after the rest of them.

As they rode through the city, the townspeople stared at them. Most were dressed in black. It was still, but windy. The city had a chill to it that Adriane could not shake off. Something was most definitely not right here.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," huffed Gimli scornfully.

The Golden Hall was magnificent, it was true, but the air of the city lessened its affect on her. She looked upon it and saw Éowyn. When she looked again, she was gone.

They dismounted at the steps up to the Golden Hall, and walked up to the doors. They opened and a Man Adriane knew to be Gamling stepped out with about six Men around him. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He spat the name with no sign of liking the fact that he was ordered around by the slime ball.

Gandalf nodded at Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and her to hand over their weapons. Adriane very reluctantly unsheathed her sword and took her bow from her back. The guards seemed not to even notice her. "What am I, chopped liver?" she asked. One of the guards looked at her and gaped when he saw she had weapons to hand over.

"Who in their right mind would arm a female!" he exclaimed.

Adriane gave Legolas a look that said, 'see, I told you so.'

"Why should females not be allowed to fight? For they are just as strong in spirit as males, and some are even as strong physically," challenged Legolas.

Gamling looked as if he was about to burst with laughter. _I sure hope Legolas was right about them believing I can fight after seeing my fierce look_ Adriane thought. She stood right in front of Gamling, seething on anger. He gave her one look, and was taken aback. Here was a female that did not fear Men. He shut his mouth and cleared his throat. "Your staff," he said, gesturing to Gandalf.

"Oh..." he said, an innocent look on his face, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick." And with that he leant a little more on Legolas, who had linked arms with him.

Gamling made a face that said, 'yea right, whatever' and let them in. Gandalf winked at Aragorn as they walked in. Adriane smiled slightly. Adriane could see Wormtongue whispering nonsense into Théoden's ear as they approached. "The courtesy of your Hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrowe?" Théoden asked in a old, raspy voice.

"A just question, my liege," Adriane made out Wormtongue saying.

He raised his voice so all could hear him. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

By now the distance between the company and Wormtongue had been closed, and Gandalf and he were not face to face. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." (Go Gandalf, go Gandalf, it's your birthday, it's your birthday! W00t!) He then raised his staff, which had been at his side the whole time. _Walking stick, my ass! _thought Adriane.

"His staff," Grima said fearfully, "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!" he cried, like a frightened baby.

The Men that had been watching them, and they were not of the King's guard, mind, they looked more like rogues to Adriane, ran to take the staff, but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and she stepped into action. Although Adriane had no sword, she had her powers. A man lunged at her, looking totally confident that he could take her down. _You picked the wrong girl to mess with, bud_ she thought. All she did was think about it and there was a ball of fire in her hand. She did not want to hurt him too much, as he was mankind, so she enclosed the ball in energy that would hurt if it struck you, but not burn. She hurled it at him and it hit him in the stomach. He grunted and bent double. She did this to a few more men as she listened.

"Théoden, son of Théngel, too long have you sat in the Shadows," declared Gandalf.

"Arrgh!" This from Gimli. "I would stay still, if I were you," he advised Grima, who he now had his foot on.

"Hearken to me!" demanded Gandalf. Théoden/Saruman just glared at him. Gandalf went closer to the King, and put his hand out. "I release you from the spell," he said, and closed his eyes.

Théoden/Saruman slowly started laughing, an evil, evil, laugh. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he said, still laughing. Gandalf then drew back the cloak that covered his whitey-ness and Saruman was forced against the back of the chair from the glow that radiated off Gandalf.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," he threatened, and stepped up to the throne, forcing Saruman against the chair again, using his staff. Just then Éowyn ran in, and seeing her uncle, ran to help. Aragorn grabbed her and held her back.

"Wait," he said.

"If I go, Théoden dies," Saruman threatened back.

Gandalf pushed him with power again, harder this time. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Saruman pushed back. "Rohan is mine."

Gandalf pushed him harder. "Be gone!"

Saruman shifted uncomfortably, then glared at Gandalf. "Aaggh!" he said as he leapt forth. Gandalf hit him with even more power, and finally, Saruman was drained from Théoden. The king sighed and started to fall over. Aragorn let go of Éowyn and she rushed to the King and supported him. And before their very eyes, the youth of the King returned.

"I know your face," he whispered, looking at Éowyn. "Éowyn...Éowyn."

He looked around at everyone else. He looked at Gandalf who was right in front of him. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf encouraged.

Théoden went to stand up, and Éowyn helped him. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he pondered.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," advised Gandalf, and Gamling brought it forth. Slowly, ever so slowly, Théoden drew it out of it's sheath, and looked at it. Grima was now looking very frightened, and for good reason. You could tell by looking at Théoden that his mind was turning in Wormtongue's direction...and he meant to kill.

* * *

The guards flung Grima down the steps of the Golden Hall, and he shouted pitifully. "I've only ever served you, my lord!" _Pfft_ thought Adriane. She was standing next to Legolas and Éowyn up on the stone base. 

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted.

"Send me not from your sight," pleaded Grima.

Théoden swung his sword around, ready to strike his blow. But Aragorn intervened and stopped him, with an effort. "No my lord! No my lord. Let him go Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Théoden looked up at him, unsure, and Aragorn shook his head. He let go of the King and reached out his hand to help Grima up. Grima purposely spit on Aragorn's hand. _Why, that little bastard!_ thought Adriane, _Aragorn just saved his life, and that's the thanks he gives! I should kill him myself!_

The crowd parted as Grima ran off, "Get out of my way," he screeched.

"Hail, Théoden, King!" shouted Gamling.

The crowd of townsfolk bowed, and eventually Aragorn bowed. Adriane and the people up higher bent their heads. Théoden turned around, and realized something was missing. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked fearfully.

Adriane sighed. _I hate funerals._

_

* * *

_Yay, a bit more fluffiness...well not mcuh but yea...I highly doubt I will have time to update b4 Thanksgiving...I have to help clean and everything. Big family party. And plus, I am behind on homework. And I HATE being behind on homework. So yea. Please review!

Namarie,

_-Alatariel_


	22. Funerals Suck

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 22: Funerals Suck**

Adriane was put into the hands of Éowyn, who was to give her rooms and a dress to wear to the funeral. But Adriane knew she would not have more than one night's rest in a real bed...knew they would leave for Helm's Deep tomorrow. Éowyn was being friendly, and it was Adriane's hope that she could be good friends with her.

Adriane was startled out of her musings by Éowyn's voice. "Where do you come from, Lady Adriane? You look like no Elf I have ever seen," Éowyn said curiously.

"A place far away, beyond the circles of this world. Have you heard of the Lost Ones?" asked Adriane in a whisper. Though she feared what reaction she would get, for it seemed mortals here were wary of Elves and magical beings.

Éowyn seemed to reach into the depths of her memory. "I remember once, long ago, my father telling us a tale of magical beings that came from another realm...he said they had been destroyed by darkness," Éowyn recalled, and her eyes widened as she looked at Adriane. "You are one of their kind?"

"Yes...I am their Princess," Adriane said reluctantly. Better to get her introduction over with now and not be called a liar later.

At this Éowyn promptly swept a curtsey to her, her head lowered. Adriane took her by the shoulders an stood her upright again. "Please, Lady Éowyn, I am your equal. Nothing more. I may be a Princess, but I have no kin left, and no people to do honor upon, no city to return to after battle and be hailed as a heroine. Having powers makes me no better than anyone else."

Éowyn nodded, and then asked timidly, as if she thought she would get snapped at. "Would you mind showing me some of your powers?"

"Well, once we get to the rooms I have been assigned, I will show you," agreed Adriane.

Éowyn stopped at a door and opened it. It opened into a large bedroom with a four poster canopy bed, draped in velvet of a deep rose color. Horses adorned things here and there, and another door led to a bathtub and lavatory. It was simple, yet elegant. The way Adriane liked things.

"It is not much but it is all we have," apologized Éowyn.

"May I call you just Éowyn?" asked Adriane.

"Why...of course. Then may I call you just Adriane?"

"I was going to ask you to, I hate being called 'Lady,'" Adriane agreed.

"Don't apologize; this is better than I had it back home!" Adriane exclaimed.

"I am glad it pleases you," Éowyn said simply. "I assume you would like to take a bath?"

"Damn straight!" For the first time in awhile she had to clamp her hands over her mouth again. Whoops.

Éowyn laughed, though, finding her use of words very amusing. "I will draw some water for your bath then," she said, still smiling.

"Don't bother, honey, I'll do it. I just have to put my stuff down," she said as she dumped her backpack, sword, bow, and quiver on the bed. She took off her boots, which were quite dirty, and set them aside. She did not fancy the idea of someone helping her wash...too many scars to be seen...

Éowyn shrugged, "Alright, have it your way, then. My room is the first of the Royal rooms, should you need me. And your companion's rooms are all near yours, I suspect you'll find out where they are eventually."

"Um. Éowyn? Do you think you could fid me a dress for the funeral?" Adriane requested.

"Of course, I'll see what I can find. You look to be about my size," she guessed, but not without a sad look in her eye at the mention of the funeral. With that she walked out.

Adriane was glad they had plumbing here. She drew warm water for her bath, and then got out the rose scented shampoo she had taken from Lothlorien. _I could get used to this_, she thought. While the tub was filling, she undressed, trying hard not to look at the scars on her arms. She readied the towels for when she would need them, and got in the now-full tub. _Ahh. Cleanliness at last!_ she thought. Although she had to admit that it was a hassle to wash her long hair in a bathtub. She found herself wishing there were showers.

She scrubbed her hair with the shampoo as best she could and then rinsed it, scrubbed it again, and rinsed again. She was used to washing her hair twice. She then found something near the bathtub that looked like body wash, so she used it and the sponge she found to wash herself. She looked at her legs to see if they needed shaving, even though it didn't matter anyway, as she had not brought her razor. I mean come on, who would think to bring a razor with them into the forest, thinking that MAYBE they would get sucked into Middle-Earth? That's what I thought. But to her amazement, there was no hair on her legs, nor under her arms or in her lower regions. _SCORE! I guess being immortal does come with some pluses!_ she thought. No more shaving legs! Yay! And she had also read somewhere that Elves did not get pregnant until they were ready. She hoped that was true for Vanwagûl, too. She blushed to herself. Who would she ever sleep with to get her pregnant, anyway?

She rinsed off, and then stepped out of the tub. She grabbed oe of the fluffy towels and ran it over her body, and then put her hair up in it. She took another and wiped her body once more, then wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door to go out. She found a pretty grey dress lying on her bed. It was dark grey, with black lace. It had full tapered sleeves and a scoop neck. When she tried it on, it fit almost perfectly. The neckline was a little low for her liking, but she could not ask for anything else just because of that. She clasped her gift from Lady Galadriel around her neck, and the moon seemed to radiate white light from within. The rose had metal petals shaped daintily, and it was blood red. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and then set about brushing her wet hair. There were no hair dryers, unfortunately, so she would have to let it air-dry.

Just then there was a knock on her door. She went to open it and was greeted by her three hunting friends, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas.

* * *

As Adriane opened the door, he was hit by the sweet smell of roses. He smiled inwardly. She must have taken some shampoo from Lothlorien. She was beautiful in a dark grey dress, with her kin's emblem at her breastbone. Her hair was still wet and fell in dark, wavy lengths past her waist. Aragorn spoke:

"Adriane, you look beautiful. The time has come. The funeral is about to begin."

Adriane nodded. "I have one more thing i want to do," she said, and turned to rummage in her backpack, and took out her makeup bag. She took out her eyeliner. It seemed appropriate to were it, since it was black and this was a funeral. If she cried, all the better. It would look like she had been crying black tears. Maybe that would scare the men into respecting her.

She swiped it on, and took her dark grey metallic eye shadow and put it above the eyeliner. She did not look for her friend's approval. She thought it was appropriate. She was 21, she didn't need the approval of others to do what she wanted. "Okay," she said, "I'm ready."

The slow procession was very sorrowful, and Adriane could hear most of the town's women crying. She had not known Théodred, but she supposed he was every bit as majestic as his father, perhaps more, even. His face was ashen, almost grey, ad they brought him out on the stretcher-like thing, with his sword and some flowers clenched in his fists over his chest. Adriane was standing next to Legolas, who looked as if he had bathed, as well, but had not changed into different clothing. He also held his bow, which Adriane found strange, but she did not comment. They reached the entrance to the mound and the Men holding the Prince lowered him, and Éowyn began to sing:

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
one Meduselde...

þæt He my No wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.  
Bealo..."

(Noble Year evil death has set forth the warrior  
With song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
In Meduseld...that He is No more,  
To his Lord dearest and kinsmen most belover.  
Year evil death...

A malevolent death reached the noble warrior  
A song will be sung saddening the minstrels  
In Meduseld...that it is not any more,   
With its lord expensive, and the relative more loved.  
A diabolic death...)

Adriane was now crying, and Legolas patted her awkwardly on the back. He knew she understood the meaning of death...but he, being an Elf, knew not what death was like, nor would he ever. His soul would ever be in the Halls of Mandos. He knew not where the souls of Men went when they died. But Adriane had experienced death. She had told him of her great-grandmother's death, and the finality it brought to her life. After that, she had said, she knew what to do. Her gramma had always encouraged her to do as her heart told her.

The tears that streamed down her face brought with them the pigment from her eyeliner, and it did indeed look rather spooky. She kept her head bowed. After they had closed the tomb, and the village was still there, mourning, and before Legolas or Aragorn could stop her, she rushed in front of the tomb, and knelt. The village, the King, Éowyn, Gandalf, and her friends watched as she placed a hand directly in front of the stone, about three feet away on the ground, and sang. They could barely hear her, for she almost sang in a whisper, and her voice was choked with tears. As she sang, she drew her hand away. A seedling had begun to grow, and soon it had grown into a tree. It was not a kind of tree that any of them had seen before. But Adriane knew what it was. It was a cherry tree, and ever would it blossom in the springtime.

She stood and bowed to the King. "I'm sorry for your loss. And as a token of my sorrow, I let grow here a tree of cherries, and ever will it blossom in the spring, so that any may sit under it as the pale pink petals fall, and remember Théodred," she said, just loud enough for those close to hear.

"I thank you," said Théoden, and then Adriane and the remaining Fellowship walked to the Golden Hall, leaving Théoden alone with Gandalf to mourn.

I'm sorry to all you who might not like the angstyness, but it's gotta be in there, I mean come on, it can't all be fun and fluff, it's LOTR. Battle equals sorrow. So yea, I'm pretty much caught up on homework now, but there is one big project I have to finish tomorrow night, so I might not update tomorrow. Well, until next time,

Namarie,

_-Alatariel_


	23. The King's Decision

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 23: The King's Decision**

The sun was setting by the time Adriane, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas reached the Golden Hall. Théoden was still outside the city at the tomb of his son, mourning. Adriane went and changed into a fresh set of breeches and tunic. She knew there would be planning to be done when the King returned. She sat in the main hall, along with her friends. The maids began serving dinner. Adriane sat, and gestured for Legolas to sit next to her. Aragorn was already sitting to her right, and Gimli was across from Aragorn.

There were fires lit in round basins held by pedestals, giving the room a cheery glow. Éowyn was still in her mourning ensemble. Legolas accepted her offer, and sat next to Adriane. She ate the stew the maids served without complaint, although she was usually a picky eater. She knew she would have to learn to be not so picky when it came to eating, for there was not always top-condition food around.

"Findesselya vanya," Legolas said softly to Adriane.

She looked at him with a blank stare. "Huh?"

Legolas laughed lightly and swept a strand of hair out of her face. "I know now that I must believe you when you said you cannot speak Sindarin fluently. I said 'your hair is beautiful.'"

Adriane smiled. "Thank you."

Before Legolas could say anything else, the King and Gandalf along with two exhausted looking children, a young boy and a younger girl. Adriane knew this must be Freda and her Éothain. Éowyn immediately got them something to eat and some blankets. The King sat in his throne, his head in his hands. Unfortunately he had been under a spell when all the wreckage of the Westfold happened.

"They had no warning," Éowyn explained, "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

Adriane caught the look that was shared between Legolas and Aragorn. "Rick, cot and tree," Éowyn said in what Adriane assumed was some sort of swear.

"Where is mama?" Freda demanded, in a very amusing childlike authority.

Éowyn comforted her and Gandalf looked meaningfully at Théoden. "This is but a taste of the terror the Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron." Gandalf kept looking at Théoden but he would not look back. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf encouraged. Théoden looked doubtful. "You _must_ fight," he pushed.

Aragorn seemed encouraged by Gandalf's view. "You have 2000 good men riding North as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now!" exclaimed Théoden, frustrated. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," he stated.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said practically. Éowyn gave him a LOOK. Jeez, I guess it's not only elves that can do that.

Théoden turned to look at Aragorn. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," he said venomously.

Gimli took this awkward moment to belch loudly. Adriane hid her smile with her hand. "Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf.

After the council with Théoden about what to do, it was bed time for Adriane. She was sure it must be at least 10 o'clock by now. Normally at home she would go to sleep at midnight or so, but she wanted to get a good night's rest for when they would leave for Helm's Deep tomorrow. She was stumbling along the hallway, trying to find her room. _Tired. Ugh. _she thought. She had her eyes half closed as she walked. She found her room, but upon entering, being the graceful creature she is when tired, she slammed her bad left shoulder into the door frame. "OW!" she yelped, and swore when she felt blood trickle down her arm. It had re-opened. _Shit! _she thought, and found the towel she had used for her bath earlier, rolled up her sleeve and pressed it. She turned to go out the door and ran straight into...guess who? Yea, Legolas.

"What is wrong, Rhavaniel, I heard your cry of pain," Legolas asked, concerned.

Adriane reluctantly showed him her arm, which was still bleeding pretty badly. He cringed when he saw it was red and angry looking. "Aragorn is sleeping, I shall have to tend it myself," he said, and went off to get Aragorn's healing tools. Adriane sat on the bed and sighed, keeping pressure on the gash. When Legolas came back, the shock of it opening again had passed and it was really beginning to hurt. Legolas took a look at it, shook his head, and said,

"It is deeper than it looked. I believe I will have to stitch it."

Adriane _hated_ stitches! The pain was enough to make her nauseous. She got up and held out a heavy metal candlestick to Legolas. He looked at her blankly. "Hit me over the head with it, and knock me out so I won't feel anything," she pleaded. Legolas smiled, amused, but serious.

"I don't think that would be wise, for then I would have to tend a bruise on your head, as well."

Adriane chewed her lip thoughtfully, looking at the ground, and then snapped her gaze back to look him in the eye. "Fine. But you'll be lucky if you haven't been hit numerous times before this is over," she said stubbornly, glaring at him.

"Very well. And I will try my best to make it as painless as possible," he assured. Adriane laid down on the bed, pulled her shirt down low enough so Legolas could get to the wound, and shut her eyes tightly, looking in the opposite direction of the wound. She _hated_ needles!

Legolas watched her amusedly as she shut her eyes and turned away. He took out a small needle and sterilized it, and tied a knot at the end of the stitching string. He sat on the bed and carefully pierced the first hole, and looked up at her to see if she was okay. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she had a grimace of pain on her face. He decided just to get it over with, and stitched as fast as he could without messing up. Halfway done, he looked at her again, and saw a few tears streaming down her face. He was impressed that she did not cry out. He finished the suture and tied it off, then wiped it with a towel dipped in cleanser. He then took his thumb and wiped away the drying tears on her face. "It is done," he said. She tentatively opened her eyes, peering up at his face, and then smiled. She looked at her shoulder, and nodded approvingly.

"Thank you, Legolas," she said as she covered it with her shirt. She then sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

Legolas was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek, and found he liked the contact. She pulled away and looked down, embarrassed. He tilted her face up by her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back she looked at him with her lips parted in surprise. He smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair. After the initial shock was over, she smiled back at him, but inside her the voice that had kept her grieving said mockingly, 'He could never love you! You promised yourself never to love again! Remember? It hurts too much; it would only end in sorrow.'

After she smiled back at him, Legolas saw Adriane get a faraway look o her face, the same one that had made him wonder at her past before. She looked ageless, like she had been there and done that. But she was not without flaw. She was stubborn, and proud. She did not trust easily. And she had her share of overly-clumsy moments, although she usually moved like an Elf. Legolas assumed that some of her human flaws would stay with her throughout her immortal life, having lived awhile as human. She had scars, he noticed, and Elves did not scar. He guessed she would keep her scars, just as she would keep the scars on her heart...until someone could heal them completely. He thought...for some reason...that he might be the one to heal those scars, as numerous as they may be.

Legolas was aroused from his musing by Adriane's voice. "Well, goodnight Legolas, we should get a good night's sleep before going to Helm's Deep tomorrow," she said, " We need to have all senses on alert tomorrow, remember? Who knows what Saruman will throw our way."

Legolas nodded, and for the first time he thought about what it must be like to know of their future and have to keep it secret. She knew what would happen, but she could not interfere, could only stand by and watch. Ad what did she mean by what she had just said? Would Saruman truly seek to supplant them tomorrow?

Yea yea, it's short, sorry. I had a lot going over the holidays and then I got sick...and I don't write well if I'm not feeling well. A bit of fluff. I don't think we'll see any real smutty stuff till after Helm's Deep and into ROTK.

Namarie,

-_Alatariel_


	24. MEN! Arrgh!

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 24: MEN! Arrgh!**

(Listen to each drop of rain  
(listen listen)Aaah  
Whispering secrets in vain  
(listen listen)Aaah  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain

I stand alone in the storm  
(listen listen)Suddenly sweet words take hold  
(Listen listen)  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain)

Early the next morn, Adriane was awoken by a maid and told that they were to leave for Helm's Deep in about two hours. She got up and splashed her face with water, trying to wash the sleep from her body. Feeling a bit more awake, she looked in her wardrobe. She could not ride very well in a dress, so she picked yet another pair of breeches, dark brown this time, and a loose fitting forest green shirt. She had gone to bed with her hair slightly wet last night, so it had more curl to it than its normal waviness. She took her brush and brushed it out, making it sleeker and back to its normal slight wave. She put on her riding boots, and strapped her sword to her waist and her bow and quiver to her back. She took out her toothbrush, and for the first time in awhile, brushed her teeth. It felt much better to have a clean mouth. She then took her packed backpack and left the room, heading for the main hall.

When she got there she found a host of villagers and guards taking provision outside, and Éowyn directing them, but she did not see Aragorn, Gimli, or Legolas. She decided not to bother Éowyn and headed towards the stables to get Nightfall ready. When she reached the Nightfall's stall, she found a stable hand, who appeared to be her age, feeding her. She forgot that he could not hear her approach ad walked up beside him to open the stall door.

* * *

The poor man almost jumped out of his skin when a figure came up behind him silently. When he got a good look at the figure, he saw a woman about his age. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked authoritatively. When he saw she was trying to open the stall door, he pried her hands off the latch. "This is an elf's horse, girl, she is not open for anyone but her owner to ride."

Adriane turned to look at the young man with irritation. She did not like to be bossed around, but obviously this guy didn't know she WAS Nightfall's owner.

When the girl turned to look at him, and he got a proper look at her face...and ears...he gaped. Had he just seen her face he could have known she was Elf-kind. Her porcelain skin glowed in the gloom of the stable. And as if that wasn't enough, he could now clearly see her pointed ears. He let go of her hands immediately. "Forgive me, My Lady, I did not recognize you," he said, bowing at the waist.

Adriane nodded back and gestured for him to stand up straight. He did so, and she said in a feminine but low and musical voice, "That's ok, you can't really tell an Elf from anyone else without seeing our ears. Least not for me, with this hair," she said.

"Would you like me to ready your mare for you, Lady?" asked the young man eagerly.

"No, sucks sometimes, but I'm afraid she will only allow me to touch her, and I've experienced it before. She wouldn't be taken by a guard to come to the stable, I had to take her here myself. I don't want anyone to get hurt by her." He nodded in respect and turned to walk away. "Oh, and by the way, please call me Adriane, should we ever speak again. What is your name?"

"Eorllic, Lady...erm...Adriane," he stuttered.

"Thanks for feeding my horse, Eorllic. I'll call if I need help, kay?"

He nodded but frowned inwardly at her strange use of language.

Adriane found grooming tools and brushed Nightfall. She then picked her hooves, and combed her mane. She looked fit for a show when her three friends came to get her.

"It is time to leave, and we are to be at the front of the line," said Aragorn, "Are you ready, sister?"

Adriane smiled when he called her that. "Yea, I guess so." She led Nightfall out of the stable ad into the village, and mounted her bare back easily. Legolas and Gimli rode on Arod, and Aragorn rode Hasufel.

* * *

They rode for several hours at a easy walk. In early evening, they stopped for the night, and Adriane made sure to stay well away from Aragorn and Éowyn, for she had a sensitive stomach and didn't want to end up puking if she was guilted into eating some of Éowyn's 'stew.' Hey, some people just can't cook.

Adriane set her things down by her friends' things and went about to help the villagers settle in. Many of them were weary of her, but some mothers allowed her to look after their children so they could cook and set up camp.

When the cooking was done and camp was set up, the mothers thanked her and gave her some food. She was on her way back to where she had put her things when a large man stepped in front of her.

"Well, what have we here? A she-elf? With braids in her hair? Surely you do not fight with the males of your kind?" he said in a brassy, scratchy voice.

"So what if I do? Who are you to stop me?" she asked, and swept around him, hoping he would go away. He didn't.

"I am male, and therefore you would do well to listen to me," he said, as he looked her up and down. _Do you NEED a microscope?_ she thought angrily, and raised her hand to slap him. He caught her wrist and yanked her close to him, his face close to hers. He smelled like ale and Adriane knew he had bee drinking. "You are very enticing, did you know that?" he slurred.

Before Adriane could even conjure her powers, she was pulled backwards by strong arms. When she was out of the way, she realized it was Legolas who had pulled her away.

* * *

Legolas was walking about, alert for any signs of trouble, when he heard Adriane's voice, and there was something not right about her tone. She seemed to have an underlying tone of fear in her voice. He made his way towards her only to see a man about a head taller than her yank her close to him, his face inches from hers, and she turned her head. He seethed with anger and came up to Adriane from behind. He took her around the waist and pulled her sharply back so the man's grip would be loosened. When she was out of the way, he immediately took the mortal man by the collar.

"You would do well to not threaten any Elf. Especially her," he jerked his head at Adriane, "She is no one's fool. She could kill you in an instant if she so desired."

The man laughed at this and that made Legolas even angrier. "And if she wouldn't," he said, unsheathing one of his White Knives, "Then I would," he said as he brought the knife to the fool's throat. The man took a sharp breath in and held it, fear in his eyes. By now many of the villagers had gathered, concerned. Legolas held the man at arm's length and looked at the on looking people. "Carry on," he instructed. they dispersed and he released the man, who massaged his throat, bowed to Legolas hastily, and hurried off.

All this time Adriane had been standing aside as Legolas defended her. When he released the man ad turned to her, she looked away. "Thank you...but...I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

"He would not have taken you seriously and you may have had to injure him to get him to listen. The King would not have liked that, since that man was one of the Royal Guard."

Adriane nodded, agreeing silently, but still wishing the Men _would_ take her seriously. The last thing she needed was men sneering at her during battle. She was on _their_ side! Legolas drew her into a hug and she felt herself melt into his warmth. It was still early in the year, and a bit chilly. She could not feel the cold, but she could feel herself become warmer when he embraced her. He then withdrew and led her to the Company's camp area.

It was in Edoras that she had slept, for the first time in awhile, without Legolas at her side. She placed her bedroll close to his, but not too close. She brushed her hair and joined her friends at the fire. She could not help but sing a little song to encourage them. It was to be the last song she would sing for awhile, until they were in happier times:

"_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye"_

The people of Rohan heard a voice floating in the night's cool breeze. It was sweet and comforting. The children fell asleep, and the adults dosed. It was the moment of peace before what disaster was to come.

* * *

Phew! Took long enough! The song in the beginning was an excerpt from the song 'Listen to the Rain' by Evanescence. The song at the end is called 'Goodnight' and is also by Evanescence. Update will hopefully be tomorrow. Review please!

Namarie,

_-Alatariel_


	25. Burning Hope

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 25: Burning Hope**

_Burning tears fall from my icy eyes,  
Pooling at my feet, an image of the dreams  
Sucked from my now-empty mind.  
Feelings branding themselves in my memories,  
Never forgotten.  
Regret: turning, twisting, writhing inside of me.  
Betrayal: screaming, kicking, flinching within me,  
Want: growing, asking, seeking my fate.  
Hope: fading, recessing, leaking from my consciousness.  
Only a few of the feelings of my ever flowing changing awareness.  
And one day, it will come to and end:  
Ceasing, calm, content.  
The moment I realize I've found my other half,  
Joy will surge, love will flow, hope will return._

(A/N: This is a poem that I wrote this month, and it was not till now that I realized how much it relates to this story. So I decided to put it in here. Just pretend she wrote it, ok?)

Adriane woke to the golden sunrise over the hills. She sat for awhile, watching it. She noticed but didn't turn when Legolas sat beside her, watching as well. She was in the clothes she had worn yesterday, and she didn't expect to change anytime soon. She expected no one would be changing until they got to Helm's Deep.

The only thing was that she still had not decided whether to fight with the men against the Wargs or help the women and children. Her theory was that they had made it safely to Helm's Deep in the movie when they were without her help, so they should be just fine. And if she could help save some lives by helping to fight, she would gladly do so.

Legolas sat and watched the sunrise with Adriane, the pale morning glow illuminating the gentle features of her face. He could swear he could see gold specks in the brown of her eyes as she looked at the glorious display.

They sat there together in comfortable silence, content to let no words pass between them. Because sometimes there just aren't words enough to describe certain feelings.

_So today is the day,_ Adriane thought. _The day of yet another battle. Let's hope the Wargs aren't any worse than the Uruks._

"Are you scared?" asked Legolas quietly.

Surprised, as she was the only one who knew about the Warg attack, she looked at him. "Scared of what?" she asked quizzically.

"The inevitable war that is brewing. Can you not feel it in the air? It's so...heavy. Disheartening," he explained.

"Yes, I feel it. I've felt it for a long time now. And yes, I'm scared. But I have hope, and my friends, and that is all I need," she mused.

"All you need?" He repeated softly. "What about us?"

"Us, you and I...our relationship is different from the relationships between the rest of the Fellowship, obviously. But do you really think it's smart to start something during a war? What would happen we get separated into different fighting forces? Where would we be then?"

He reached out and swept a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "In each other's hearts," he whispered, placing his palm on the side of her face, gazing into her eyes.

He seemed to be calling out to her with his silver blue gaze. She smiled at him, and moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm laid over her shoulder blades. "Okay," she said. "I'm yours to hold until such a time when we can discuss our feelings."

"And much longer than that, I hope," he said softly, taking her hand in his.

Adriane felt such a surge of love come from him, and in addition to the word he had just said, it made her almost cry with joy. _Joy is surging,_ she realized..._and love is flowing_, she cried to herself, _and hope is returning._ She felt the emotions unfurling inside of her, could not stop the magic that was oozing out of her. She looked at her pinky. It was bare.

Now even she could see the white light of her magic, covering her in a glowing, white shield. She watched her arm in wonder as it became purely white and glowing. You could still see the form of her body, it was just...radiant. She looked like sprite using its cloaking magic. Her hair turned white, as well, and her face. The white covered the skin of her face, but you could still tell her features. The constant was her eyes. They shown forest green, emeralds in a radiantly white setting.

She had already separated from Legolas, not wanting to hurt him. She felt joy, yes...but suddenly, she felt a horribly evil presence near her. She dropped to the ground and knelt on one knee, her head in her hands. The evil was so...so _pure._ _Oh no! _she thought, _this magic I'm creating attracted Sauron...I wonder if he's just in my head or here..._ Just then there was a booming voice in her head, the same voice as in Lothlorien, but much, much louder.

_So. We meet again, Princess. Do you really think you will live happily ever after with the Elf? _An image of Legolas surfaced in her head. _Well. You will come with me if you want him to live._ Slowly she looked up and her vision zoomed across distant lands, and focused on that Eye wreathed in flame. And it was not the only eye wreathed in flame. If anyone could have looked into Adriane's eyes at that moment, and the moments to come, they would have seen flames in her eyes. Anger at the threatening of a loved one. Passion to defeat any that that did so.

"**NO!**" she said firmly to thin air. Her power was now fully in her control. For the moment, that is. She reached deep inside herself to find that burning well of white fire, which was now larger and hungrier than usual. The pure magic, canceling out the evil magic, burst from her in all directions, a tidal wave of power.

* * *

The man that had assaulted Adriane looked on with the rest of the people of Rohan. He had heard Aragorn telling King Theoden how the ring on the girl's pinky controlled, or at least kept at bay. He thought it would be funny to see what would happen if her powers were not kept within her. He saw now that he had unleashed a terrifying force. He looked at the ring in his hand. He had, unbeknownst to her, taken it off while he had her wrist in his hand. And now it looked like he (or others) would pay dearly for it.

* * *

Sorry it had to be a cliffhanger, lol, I just needed to give you guys something! And this is it. I never really meant to have her make such a display of power, it just kinda...happened? Oh well. I have some creative ideas for the consequences. Do review. Don't not review. Lol. Please join my yahoo! group for this fanfiction, I will be posting daily(hopefully) updates there on where I am in writing process. There will be polls, and I can upload the songs I have in the stories, and scan drawings I've done of Adriane. Private message me your e-mail and I will e-mail the link to you if you have not already joined or couldn't get the message I sent because you didn't have your address open to public. Thanks! 

Namarie,

-_Alatariel_


	26. Punishments

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 26: Punishments  
**

Just as quickly as it had darkened with evil, the people of Rohan saw the sky brighten and become the early dawn it had once been. The women and children sat huddled together, the men protecting them from whatever force this maiden could wield. They did not know that it would soon change from a scene of relief at having Sauron gone, to dispute over what had happened.

Adriane had felt the raw, pure energy flowing from her, pushing the evil forces of Sauron's mind speaking back to where they belonged, within Mordor. She had levitated ever so slightly while she was radiating her power, and was about 3 feet off the ground. Finally, now that the threat was gone, her mind could turn to why this had happened. Her power was always supposed to be controlled by her ring. And last she had looked, it was gone. She closed her eyes (that had turned green) and felt for it with her mind. And then she knew. _That bastard! Him! He took my ring!_

Her powers were starting to slip out of control. Although it would not harm anyone, she could not help attracting all animals in her power's range. Horses, oxen, donkeys, birds of the wild, rabbits, anything readily within her range in these dry and grassy plains, came to swarm around her. She struggled within herself, trying to control her Earth powers. For if she was to do what she planned, she could not have birds perched all over her. She finally wrestled it into her grasp, wincing at the enormous pressure it put on her mind, and told the animals to go back to where they had come.

They left her and she opened her eyes. They were still green, but had fiery depths to them. She calmed herself down, upon which she sank back to the ground. When her feet touched the ground, flowers and all sorts of plants began to grow at her feet. She was still white and glowing, and her power would not be withheld without the ring, now that it had broken free. She walked slowly towards the man that had assaulted her, making a path of luscious growth behind her.

The people of Rohan moved away from this goddess-like being as she moved toward her culprit. She commanded her powers to make a switch as to which one lie dormant. Her eyes glowed brighter green and the area around her feet became white fire. It did not light the grass on fire, as she knew how quickly brush fires could spread and create disaster. She was standing in a circle of fire, extending 2 feet around her.

When she was about 5 feet from the man, she silently reached out her hand.

"What?" he asked, hoping she didn't know he had the ring.

"Do not fool with me, mortal," she nearly hissed, her voice emanating power. "Give me the ring. You were a fool to take it in the first place! You have no idea what powers you have awoken in me, now. Even I cannot fathom what powers would come of me should I be angered in this state. I can barely control them right at this second. So who could say it is not an accident if you burst into flames at any second?" she asked smugly. She smiled bitterly, knowing that it could very well happen on accident, but also that she could command it if she wished.

"At first, before Sauron forced me to awaken my powers fully, I could take my ring off and not worry too much, so long as great emotion did not come over me." She looked lovingly at Legolas, who was standing near, being held back bye Aragorn and Gimli. She looked back to the man, anger coming off her in waves. "But now...now whenever it leaves my finger, I will be returned to this state of unstable, uncontrollable power, a danger to those around me. I would not have it be so, but you foolishness has **made** it so. So. Come, mortal, tough and strong as you are. Step into the fire, and give me my ring," she dared.

"You would not put out the flames for me to pass?" he asked, in a voice that was trying, but failing, to be brave.

"Why should I? And _how_ could I, when I am using all of my will power to keep the whole of these fields around us from bursting into flames?" she asked. "No. No, I think you can step through them, and feel the pain that I am feeling in my head right now."

The man looked back at his King, who had been watching alertly ever since she started walking towards one of his Royal Guard. "Go, Son of Rohan, and give this Lady what is due her. You are henceforth removed from the Royal Guard," he said coldly. The man deserved every word, though.

The man stepped forward, and closed his eyes; ready for the pain he knew would come. It never came. She switched powers at that moment, and bountiful plants and flowers sprang up around her. He looked up at her, questioning her change of heart. "I would not have your people see me as unkind. And Valar knows there has been enough blood spilt, and there will not be any spilled within our own side, at least not by me. I hope your removal from the Guard will be enough punishment. And one thing more. It is beautiful, but painful," she said, and as he placed the ring in her hand, before he could pull away, she grabbed his arm. She placed her hand on the inside of his forearm and closed her eyes. The man roared in pain, and when she took her hand away, there was a small brand of her crest, a rose entwined around a crescent moon. "If ever I need a hand to protect me in a time when I cannot defend myself, I can make this brand burn, and it will transport you to wherever I am, and you must be ready to defend me. For if I die with you defending me, _you_ die. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lady," he whispered, looking mournfully at the brand on his arm.

With that settled, she slipped the ring back on, and the bright light illuminating her went out abruptly. Adriane, her hair black again, and wearing the same clothes she had been before the whole ordeal happened, collapsed. But not before Legolas was there to catch her.

"Adriane! Are you alright?" he asked fervently.

"Ugh. Just get me away from this crowd and with Nightfall," she said tiredly.

"I will bring you to her, but you are not riding by yourself in this state! You have over-exerted yourself. You have to rest!" he fussed as he picked her up.

"I will be fine in a few moments. My powers have been getting stronger and take less time to come back." He placed her on her feet, with her leaning against Nightfall for support. "And I don't have time to rest, we need to get moving."

And so they did. Adriane was right, she was fine within a few moments, and she mounted Nightfall easily. The people of Rohan watched her warily. They had seen her power unleashed, and they were awed. And they were hopeful. For if they had her on their side, there was a very good chance that the war would be won.

Still on their way to Helm's Deep, Legolas rode up beside Adriane. It was then that he noticed her eyes were still green, and had not changed. "Adriane, why have your eyes not changed back to brown?" he asked, perplexed.

She blinked. She didn't have a mirror near; she would just have to take his word for it that they were green. "I don't know. I guess now since my powers have been unleashed fully, my eyes have assumed their rightful permanent color...hey, I've always wanted green eyes! Cool!" she said happily. Legolas smiled at her, happy that some of her light-heartedness had returned.

They sat side by side on their horses for awhile, watching the early morning clouds pass overhead. "I must scout ahead for awhile," said Legolas. Adriane sighed after he had left. She knew what he would find, eventually.

* * *

Yes, I know, another short one, but I'll make up for it with the next one, I promise! I liked this chapter very much. I think my writing keeps getting better and better, if I do say so myself. Okay, I will say this again, if you wish to join my Yahoo! group for this story, on which I will post updates, let everyone know what's up, and post drawings of Adriane, then please private message me with your e-mail address so I can send you the link to the group through e-mail, because I can't send the link correctly through private message on Ok, so please review! Hoping for a few more than before! Thanks! 

_-Alatariel _


	27. Whispers on the Wind

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_by Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 27: Whispers on the Wind**

"WARGS! We're under attack!" shouted Aragorn.

The people of Rohan, the women and children in particular, cried out in terror, and looked about for direction on where to go.

"All riders to the head of the column!" shouted Théoden.

"Come on, get me up there, I'm a rider!" Gimli growled as he struggled to get up onto his horse with the help of a man.

Adriane, who had been expecting the attack, already had her bow at the ready. She had fletched some new arrows because she had lost a few at Amon Hen, and now she had plenty. She rode to the front of the riders, and spotted Legolas shooting arrows from the overlook. She rode up to him and just as she came upon him he looked back, saw her, and swung up in the saddle in front of her. Nightfall didn't even protest at someone other than Adriane being on her, she just kept running, for it seemed that somehow she knew that now was not the time to complain.

From behind her, Adriane heard Théoden tell Éowyn to take the women and children to Helm's Deep. She sighed. She really did feel sorry for Éowyn, but it was true that the people trusted her and she was probably the best one to lead them away from danger.

Adriane re-focused her attention on the oncoming warg riders, and was hard pressed to be able to easily shoot her bow from behind Legolas. She had to shoot to the side and back, and couldn't easily shoot too far to the front because Legolas's body got in the way of her bow and arm. But she trusted him to keep the front areas clear, just as he trusted her to keep the back areas clear.

Suddenly, just as she had shot a warg coming at Nightfall's side, and before she could react to what she heard, a warg came from behind her and pushed her off of Nightfall. Legolas had, unfortunately, been shooting in the same general direction as Adriane, so he didn't have time to react, either. Legolas managed to stay on Nightfall, but Adriane plummeted to the ground.

She instinctively curled into a ball to protect herself, and as she hit the ground, rolled to a standing position. She looked in the direction the Legolas and Nightfall had gone and saw Legolas looking back at her hesitantly. She waved him on, and turned to face whatever might attack her next.

As she turned, a warg about to run past her stopped and looked calculatingly at her, as if to judge if it should attack. _That's weird...wargs don't really -think- about what they attack, they usually just –do-..._

Suddenly, she heard a very coarse and growl-like voice in her head. **What is this elf that has both Earth and Fire scent to it? And why does it concern itself in the matters of Men?** it asked, bearing it's wicked teeth.

Adriane knew she could talk to animals, and had done so many times, but the warg's presence to her senses was far more evil than that of normal animals. **I am the lost magic of Middle Earth, and I concern myself because they are my friends and I wish to drive evil from this realm as much as they!** she replied firmly.

The warg howled choppily at her, as if hooting in laughter. This sparked Adriane's anger, and anyone who had looked at her at that moment would have seen her eyes turn an eerie animal-like shade of yellow-green, and then assume a bright gold color.

Adriane close her changed eyes, and called upon her shifting powers. She had practiced her shifting enough that it didn't take long for her to complete the transformation. She felt her senses sharpen, her body become bigger and stronger, and her teeth sharpen. When she opened her eyes the warg had crept closer to her, curious at what she was doing. The warg had flinched back when she opened her eyes so suddenly, and she bared her wolf-teeth to further inspire its fear.

She had learned, not long ago, that she could also control what size wolf she became. She was always the same pitch black wolf with gold eyes, but she could be bigger or smaller if she needed to. She was now at least the size of the wargs, if not bigger. She growled deep in her throat and the warg flinched again. Then, Adriane realized something. The warg did not have a rider. If it had, she was sure it would have attacked while she was transforming. She looked around for a lone rider, and as she did so, the warg launched itself at her. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and lunged out of it's way, and then swerved around and managed to pin it to the ground with one big paw on it's chest.

**If you tell your comrades to retreat, I will have mercy on your life.** she offered.

**Never!** it snarled at her. She shrugged and easily slit it's throat with a swipe of her razor claws. _Tis' a shame. He could have been useful had he possessed less pride, _she thought.

She thought it best to return to her normal form, for it took more power to stay in wolf form. Also, she would be faster and more swift and sure if she was in her elf-like form. She quickly changed back and charged into the battle. When she ran out of arrows, she switched to her sword and began lopping off heads.

Finally, the chaos of battle slowed. Adriane had suffered a gash on her side that was not too deep, and she hoped it would not require stitching. The few wargs that were left were running around aimlessly with no guidance or leadership, and were therefore easy to hunt down and exterminate.

Adriane heard the cries of the wounded, and though she had stopped to catch her breath, she began to search for those mortally wounded and set upon the task of healing them. She healed one with a gut wound, then one with a sliced vein, and another with a broken arm. Then, still having some energy left, she began finding horses that were alive but wounded. Some of the poor creatures were injured too badly for her to have enough strength to heal them. But she healed a broken leg here, a dislocated hind-quarter there, and several arrow wounds. She was in default healing mode, and did not even realize how much time might be passing.

She was knelt down and healing another arrow wound on a horses flank when out of no where, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and swung her fist around to hit her assailant, who caught her wrist in his iron grasp. It was none other than Legolas, who looked at her worriedly, for usually she would have been able to hear his footsteps or sense that it was him.

He released her wrist and she nodded in apology. "Sorry, I guess...I guess I'm just on edge. I've been healing for awhile now and I am more vulnerable than I would be at full strength," she confessed.

"It is fine, Adriane," Legolas said hollowly. Adriane immediately realized something was wrong, and a nano-second later she realized what, as well, but did well to hide it.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" she asked worriedly.

"It is Aragorn..." he said, and trailed off.

"What about him? Is he ok?" she asked anxiously.

"He fell..." he said monotonously. His face was blank, but his eyes held wrenching grief.

Adriane looked down at his hand, and saw the Evenstar gleaming softly in his hand. She threw herself into his arms, thinking sadly of Arwen and Aragorn's future. Though she knew Aragorn would survive, she still ached at the thought of the consequences of their relationship. She found herself being glad that she was now immortal and that she and Legolas would never have that problem, if ever they were to be bound to each other.

She didn't know what to say to Legolas. Should she tell him that Aragorn was going to be ok? Would it change things? She didn't think so...would it really matter if people knew that Aragorn was coming back? Or at least Legolas and Gimli? If anything, it would give them more hope!

She withdrew from the embrace and held Legolas at arms length. He seemed to stare right through her, and was not looking in her eyes. "Legolas?" she questioned. He snapped out of his haze and looked her in the eye. "S wi-li ge-ga ha-wa, a-si-u-le e-hu," she said softly, but with meaning. (It will be all right, love.) Somehow Legolas got the message and nodded. But he did not seem to have much hope, and hung his head. "Aragorn will be ok," she whispered.

He looked back up at her. "How can you know this?" he asked, and then it dawned on him, the impact fresh, that she knew their future. "Truly? He is to survive?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded. But then she warned him, "But I do not want that knowledge to affect what decisions Théoden must make while Aragorn is gone. So we will keep this knowledge to just you, Gimli and I. Okay?"

"Agreed, melamin. I shall tell only Gimli."

"Good."

They then found Gimli, who was overjoyed when they informed him the Aragorn would indeed survive. They began helping all the other men to get the wounded on horses as the King had said. Some time later, they set off towards Helm's Deep, where the people of Rohan worriedly awaited their King.

On the way there, Adriane felt the wind shift and it swirled around her, carrying leaves, which got stuck in her hair. It also carried the voices of what few trees were in these sparse grasslands. She closed her eyes as her hair whipped around her and the ghostly voices told her that the armies of Saruman were getting ready to set out. She realized, with sadness, that the trees that made the effort to warn her were from Fangorn. And Fangorn would soon become less and less of a forest, and more of a wasteland. She whispered her greetings and thanks back along with the wind as it swept in the other direction, back towards its senders.

The soldiers and King watched this exchange warily, still cautious of what this young woman could do. They saw her lips move, but only whispers of an unknown language, airy and barely there, reached their ears. The wind that had come upon them circled around just her, and then swept off again. They wondered at such Goddess like qualities among their forces. Could she be corrupted by evil and be turned against them? It was a terrifying prospect.

Legolas smiled as he saw the magic flow through her when she heard and replied to the trees' message. He knew she would never let herself be overtaken by evil forces. She loved life, nature, and her friends far too much.


	28. The Fire Within Her

**In the Blink of an Eye**

_By Alatariel Singollo_

**Chapter 28: The Fire Within Her **

_(Reposted with edit to author's note. This chapter was originally posted 1-11-2008)_

Entering Helm's Deep, Adriane observed the preparations being made to protect the citizens within the Fortress. Adriane smiled sadly to herself when she realized that no matter how hard these good people worked to protect themselves, nothing could stop the rage of war that was headed their way.

One good thing was that she didn't have to worry about having to get patched up from the battle because she suddenly realized that it seemed her healing powers were starting to work on her own body, too. A cut that had been on her arm from the battle had, an hour or so ago, been still weeping blood. But now, it was just an angry red line.

Vaguely she wondered if it was possible for her to bring people back from the dead. She hoped it wasn't so. That was too heavy a burden to bear when it came to choosing who to resurrect when she only had so much power.

After getting Nightfall settled safely in her stall for the night, Adriane made her way to the top of the wall, and sent out a call on the wind to a close-by raven, who obligingly flew to her and landed carefully on her outstretched arm. Adriane whispered to the bird, asking it of things she wanted to know about Middle-Earth. Did the bird know if such things as vampires existed here? She had been quite infatuated with the beings when she was back on Earth. The raven confirmed her suspicion that vampires had fled Earth for a safer haven. She wondered how they survived and then realized there was plenty of wildlife [and orcs and evil stuff for them to feed on. She knew from research that not all vamps were evil. She also know that ravens were welcome in the home of a vampire. She politely asked the raven to locate one of their leaders, and cast it back out into the early evening sky. She hoped she would be able to recruit the vampires to their cause...

She, Legolas and Gimli had felt terrible when Éowyn nearly fell apart at the news that Aragorn had fallen. They wished they could tell her, but they could not risk her giving away that secret to her uncle. Adriane hugged the Shield Maiden and sent calming energies throughout the panicked woman, hoping that her healing powers could calm, too. It seemed to work, to Adriane's pleasant surprise.

"All will be well, my lady," she soothed. Éowyn nodded numbly, fighting back tears.

Adriane was given a small chance to rest while everyone was hurrying around preparing things. As far as she could tell she was not needed at the moment. So she pondered an idea she'd been considering for awhile. She took out her sacred sword and examined it very carefully, looking for anything inscribed that she may have missed all these years. Finally she noticed after much inspection that there was a rune carved into one of the black opals encrusting the hilt. She searched her memory, trying to remember the Wiccan runes she had studied long ago when she first became Wiccan...and realized that it meant 'fire.' Perfect. She now suspected she would be able to do what she wished to do: embed her sword with some of her fire power to make it even more deadly.

She went into a secluded alcove of the fortress and held the sword point up out in front of her. She closed her eyes, and reached within to her well of white fire. She then realized that she'd have to take her ring off to do what she wished, for her power was too subdued with it blocking her person from the full blast of her power. She hoped that because she was calm and more in control that she would be able to not transform like she did last time, and to not draw the attention of Sauron.

Carefully, she concentrated on building a barrier through which the power would not be able to break through, and slipped her ring off. The intensity of the energy and magick that ran through her was astounding. She fought to maintain control, and once she was sure she had it tame enough to direct, she zeroed in on her fire lore, and began to direct it through her hands into the blade of the sword. It began to glow white, finally flashing bright white, alight with white fire along the blade. She could tell that it did not weaken the metal of the sword, for that is how she had enchanted it to work. She also knew that since it was **her** fire essence that it would not hurt her or those she trusted. She quickly sheathed the sword once more, the flames extinguishing while in her steel scabbard. No need to draw **more** attention to herself, was there?

Some hours later, Aragorn arrived. No one noticed the dark shadow that slipped in with him as he was let in the fortress by the guards.

Waiting restlessly for Aragorn to return, Adriane had fallen asleep with her back against the stone wall of the alcove she was in. The shadow sensed her power and lurked towards her. Even as one of the most powerful Master Vampires in Middle Earth, Atarnis was still surprised by her ethereal beauty. He moved towards her, his royal blue eyes wide and observant. As he crouched closer to her, hoping to catch a whiff of her alluring scent, his long dark hair fell forward into his face. He reached out one cold, pale hand in curiosity, moving to touch the ring on her pinky that glowed such bright silver it almost hurt his eyes. So the Prophecy **had** been accurate.

**END Chapter 28**

_[A/N: I am so incredibly sorry to people who love this story and have been waiting forever for it to be updated. This story is now officially on long term hiatus, and I have no idea when, if ever, I will get back to it, and finish it…honestly, I've changed and my life has changed so much since I started this story. I don't think my writing has changed much, aside from being a hell of a lot better than when I started...I've just grown a lot, and unlike when I started this, I've grown into myself and I feel incredibly secure with who I am. I started this story in 2004, which would have made me 14. Now, a life changing 6 years later, at 20, I see the world and myself so much differently. I've found my place in beliefs, and I became Wiccan at around 15, and I have become so at peace who what I believe in. You know how people say that if you believe in yourself and have confidence that it makes you kind of glow and attract people and friends more? That has happened to me. Suddenly I have this uncanny ability to be charismatic and talk to people easily. I've become so much more outgoing and outspoken, not afraid to voice my opinions [which I admit are not run-of-the-mill beliefs, and I love it. I'd like to thank my friends and family, and the Goddess, for making me who I am today: a strong woman who will stop at nothing to see her goals achieved. Thank you very much if you took the time to read this, I truly appreciate it. For more information on why I decided to put this story on hiatus and more info on where to find my original fiction, and my poetry, please take a look at the end of my bio, on my profile page. Thank you, and Blessed Be! =]_

-Alatariel


End file.
